Dusk
by deadlyXivy
Summary: Bella is new to the town and is getting a lot of attention from everyone. Who's team are you on? Team Edward. Team Rosalie. Team Leah. YES THERE IS GOING TO BE SOME GIRL/GIRL PARING. IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.
1. The Start

_**A/N: I just couldn't help myself. *sighs* I know I shouldn't write more then one story at once but this story was so tempting that I had to. Anyways this story is about Bella, Rose, and Leah but you will not really be hearing from Bella much if at all. It's really going to be in Rosalie's point of view or Leah's. To tell you the truth I don't know who Bella is going to be with in the end Leah or Rosalie so that's why this story is only mark for Bella. But almost everyone will have an happy ending.  
**_

_**This is how twilight would have been if I owned it.**_

_**And yes be warned there is a tad bit of bash of the book series (even though I have passages from the book in here) just because it's my story and my take on the vampire thing.  
**_

_**So I don't know how this will go at all but lol it's a blast to write and I want to say thank you to everyone who reads all of my stories and reviews them. You guys are freakin awesome and then some! **_

_**Enjoy! **_

_**Leah (four month ago)**_

Sam looked as if he was torn on the inside as he stared deep into my eyes. This was the first time that I have seen him like this since the death of his mother. I took a deep breath waiting for him to speak and trying to keep myself calm.

He moved a strand of hair behind my ear with his bear paw. The touch was gentle but there was no love in it like normally. "Leah," he said voice scratchy. "I never wanted this to happen but…but it did and I don't know what to do. Because I don't want to hurt you but if I don't it'll hurt me more in the end." I felt myself holding my breath as he continued. "I love you…but not like I used to."

I backed away still looking at him. "What are you trying to say," I asked him shaking now.

"It's over," he says tears rolling down his face.

I shake my head trying to figure out what he just said. "What? What do you mean it's over?"

"We're done, Leah."

"Is there someone else?"

"Yes."

At this moment it felt as if a knife pierced straight through my heart. He had promise me that he would never cheat on me. "How long has this been going on?"

"I didn't cheat on you! That's the only promise that I could keep to you. I just know that it's never going to be how we always imagined it to be."

"Who is it Sam!"

He looked away from me as he answered. "Emily…"

"WHO!"

"Emily," he repeated.

I looked at him with wide eyes as the name ran through my head. _Emily…Emily…Emily. _"My cousin?" He nods his head not looking at me and just waiting for me to continue. "MY FUCKING COUSIN!"

I stormed to our…his room and grab all of my clothes stuffing it into my gym bag. In seconds I was done packing and practically running out the door to my car.

"Leah," Sam shouted my name voice filled in pain. "I'm so sorry. Please just calm down and talk to me."

I stop and turned towards him face covered in tears. "Go fuck yourself Sam," I hissed. I tossed my gym bag in the back slamming the door as hard as I could. I was going to get into the driver seat but realized that I still had his ring on. I pulled it off and tossed it at his feet before hopping in my car and peeled away.

_**Rosalie (present day)**_

We walked into the cafeteria like any ordinary day at boring old Forks High School. Alice and Jasper in front, Emmett and Iris after them, Edward sulking after them, and finally me prancing in as if I owed the school. But something about today wasn't ordinary. Everyone was still staring at us in awe and envy and whispering rumors about us as if it's nothing and we act like we can't hear them.

"Who are they," a voice of an angle asks someone.

This is when the world stopped all around me and I could see was these beautiful brown eyes staring at us. They were filled with so much curiosity that it almost made me want to tell her that my family were blood sucking vampires to feed her curiosity. I quickly take my seat and avoid eye contact with the girl.

"That's the Cullens," Jessica said hissing our name. "They don't talk to anyone but themselves unless it's absolutely needed. The small pixie like girl is Alice and the one that looks like he's in pain is her boyfriend Jasper. Then there is the all-star looking guy who's Emmett with his girlfriend Iris, the long brown haired girl. The guy that looks like he lost his best friend is Edward. Lastly is the super model herself Rosalie."

"Why does it seem like you hate them," the girl asked.

"Jessica is just mad that both Edward and Rosalie denied her," Angela laughed.

"Bella don't listen to her."

Bella…the name caused my dead heart to beat for a few seconds. I looked over to the table and once again to meet the brown eyes of the most beautiful girl that I have seen in centuries. A light blush crossed her cheeks as she quickly looked away.

"I'm going to go and talk to her," Edward said standing up and placing his creepy crooked smile on.

I growled quietly in annoyance as he pranced over towards her. "It seems like someone is interested into the new girl," Alice said low enough so that Edward couldn't hear.

"It doesn't matter," I sighed. "Edward is going to charm her."

"So? She was checking you out once Jessica said your name. Besides Edward is such a mood kill that she'll dump his ass in a month at the most."

"If he charms her then who knows how long they will last."

"Sis you should know by now that Edward only goes after females that you are interested in," Iris sighed. "And besides if you talk to her I'm sure she'll be way more into you, your more interesting."

"I guess." I looked to see Edward trying his best to smooth talk her. This made me a little angry as he moved closer to her.

"So Bella do you want to go out tonight," Edward ask with a slight English accent.

"Tonight I'm going over to my dad's friend's house," she answered trying to be as polite as possible.

"No problem at all.. How about tomorrow?"

"Ah…sure."

"Great! Here's my number," he said handing it her a piece of a paper. "Call me later tonight so we can set things up."

"Sure…"

"See she's not into him at all," Iris said rolling her eyes.

"If things don't go well with them then I'll step in," I sighed softly.

"Fair enough."

The bell rung and we got up making our way to our next class. Jasper grasped my shoulder gently and pulled me to the side. "They are right," he started. "Don't wait for Edward to make a mistake because lord knows when that could be."

I sighed heavily. "I'll give him a week."

Jasper raised an eyebrow. "Have it your way."


	2. I was only getting to know her

_**A/N: Well this what else is there to say but here's chap #2.  
**_

_**(Biology)**_

I walked to my normal seat by the window and stared blankly out of the window. That's when the most mouth watering scent I have every smelt hit me. My head snapped over to the door a little quicker then a normal human should be able to do. My eyes landed on my brown eyed angel who was talking to the teacher.

"Well the only seat that is open is by Ms. Hale," Mr. Specter said pointing towards me.

Bella took her slip and made her way towards my table. I turned my head towards the window and took deep breaths before she got to my seat. The chair scrapped against the floor as she pulled it out. She sat quickly, pulling out a notebook and pen.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella," She introduced herself offering her hand to me.

I looked at her hand and then her. "I'm Rosalie Hale."

When I didn't shake her hand she quickly dropped it and turned back to the board. "I'm sorry," I mumbled softly. "I just really don't like shaking hands with people."

"Oh it's not a problem at all."

"So your going on a date with my brother," I stated.

"Ah…yeah. I think it might be fun."

I chuckled softly. "Well I hope you do mange to have some type of fun."

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I hope you have fun."

"Oh ok…"

"So Bella what brings you to Forks anyway?"

"I didn't really have many friends back in Phoenix and my mom thought that I would make more friends here in this small town."

"But?"

"But I don't like the lack of sun and the consent attention from all the hormonal boys. Plus I'm hating the tradition of going to the same little restaurant with the choices of steak or cheeseburgers or a veggie burger." She pinched the bridge of her nose as she finished her rant.

"Well maybe you could cook or something to break that little tradition."

"I can only cook Italian food and after awhile that gets really tiresome really quick."

"My mother has some interesting recipes that she might be willing to share if your interested."

"That would be great."

"Okay I'll talk to her today for you."

"Thank you so much."

"Anytime. So what do you like to do for fun?"

"I do a little singing and I play the guitar."

"That's pretty neat. I do a little singing myself and play the piano but I haven't really been inspired lately," I stated truthfully.

"What inspires you?"

You…but I can't say that. It would nine chances out of ten creep you out. "I really don't know what exactly inspires me. You see when I see the sunset one day it could inspire me then but it may never inspire any other day in my life. It just depends on the timing of things. What about you? Do you get inspired by something?"

"By amazing people."

"For example?"

"For example my mother. She's an amazing unique person. She has random moments where she spaces out but she's my everything and I love her the way she is."

"I know what you mean. How long have you been singing and what not?"

"Since I was in the seventh grade. My mom and best friend at the time pressured me into the talent show. I didn't win, I came in fifth, but after that I fell in love with music."

"That's cool." I pulled out a worksheet that was handed out yesterday and handed it to her. "Did Mr. Specter give you this?"

"Yeah he said it was due tomorrow."

"Yeah we been studying the heart the last couple days. So I don't know if you got here or not but if you need my notes I can let you borrow them for a couple of days."

"That would be great!"

I pulled out my notebook and handed it to her. "Take as much time as you need with it. We won't be taking anymore notes until next week Friday."

"Thanks Rosalie."

"Your welcome and please just call me Rose."

She nodded her head trying to hid the streak of red that crossed her cheeks. I smiled softly and turned towards the window trying to take deep breaths of fresh air. Her blood was so strong that if I didn't tread carefully I might slip and drain the girl dry. "Ah what class do you have after this," She asked dragging me out of the fresh air to her intoxicating smell.

"Gym," I answered giving her my award winning smile. "You?"

For a second she seemed breath taken by my smile that she hadn't answer. She shook her head and then answered. "Gym. Well at lease I have someone I know that can take me to the nurse office."

"Not good at sports?"

"No I hurt myself and everyone around me."

"Well Bella as long as I'm around I will never let you get hurt. However I don't know about the other people getting hurt." The bell rung and everyone began to shuffle out of the class. I walked out to see a livid Edward waiting outside.

"What are you trying to do Rosalie," He asked.

"What are you talking about," I asked frowning.

"You know what I'm talking about. Your carelessly flirting with her!"

I tilted my head to the side. "I was being polite and getting to know her. Besides the last time I checked she wasn't your girlfriend and she's allowed to talk to whoever she wants. With that being said I pushed pass him and made my way to the gym.

"Rose," Bella's voice rung in my ears.

I turn around and seen Edward talking to her. She looked at me then back to Edward a tad annoyed. I spun on my heels and continued to make my way to gym. Too bad Edward was a complete idiot that he couldn't see that she wasn't into him at all.

_**(Gym)**_

Bella walked in with a pair of beat up sweatpants and an old t-shirt on looking around the gym, most likely looking for me. I walked over to her and touched her gently on her shoulder. This cause her to nearly jump through the roof. She quickly wiped around and panting. "Hey Bella," I said smiling.

"Hey," she said returning the smile. "Why didn't you wait for me?"

"I saw my brother waiting for you so thought you guys would like to talk or something."

"Oh."

I placed my hair into a neat ponytail nodding to the bleacher. "I want you to meet my older sister Iris. She's taking this class because she didn't want a study hall her last year."

"That's cool."

I lead the way towards Iris who was sitting impatiently on the bleachers. "Hey Iris, I want to introduce you to Bella," I said gesturing to Bella.

"Ah you're the girl who has my little brother drooling over," She said chuckling. She stood up towering over Bella. "I'm Iris Cullen, nice to meet you Bella."

"Same to you."

"Alright class today were going to play some dodge ball just because everyone has been asking for this for a month now. Tomorrow we're going to start our soccer unit," the gym teacher explained looking at her clip board.

I looked down at Bella to see the dread on her face. "There's nothing to worry about. I told you that I wasn't going to let you get hurt."

_**(After Gym)**_

Bella and I ended up being on the opposite team but luckily Iris was on the same team as Bella and saved her from countless hits and tripping on her own two feet. I almost laughed when I seen Iris duck two balls and grabbed Bella by her arm bring her up with her as she stood. Bella wasn't lying at all that she was terrible at sports.

After changing in inhuman speed I waited outside for Bella and Iris. Iris exited with a goofy smile on her face. "You have to get with that girl," Iris nudged me the ribs. "She is fucking awesome!"

"I can't get involved while Edward is trying his luck with her."

"You miss out on all the good ones because of that kid. Why don't you take a chance and get with the girl?"

"Hey babe," Emmett said wrapping his arms around her. "Is Rosy still not going for the new girl."

"Nope she's being silly."

I sniffed the arm and smelt that Bella was on her way. "I'll meet you guys by the cars," I said rolling my eyes at them.

"Sure thing blonde," Emmett said picking up Iris and placing her on his back making their way towards the parking lot.

Soon I was engulfed in Bella's scent when the gym door opened. "I thought you would have left with your sister," she said smiling softly.

"She went with her boyfriend to the parking lot. They're waiting for me."

"Oh, I don't want you to miss a ride with your family," She said smiling softly.

"Their not going to leave," I assured her. "I just wanted to give you my email just in case you had some questions on the notes or anything." I handed her a note card with my email and phone number on it. "If you need an answer right away just call and I'll be more then happy to answer an questions that you may have."

"Thanks Rose."

"Anytime. Do you want me to walk with you to your car?"

"No I have to stop at the office first and then I have other things to do before I leave."

"Okay then. I'll see you later then."

"Later."

I made my way to the parking lot preparing myself for the Edward's yelling. I walked over to Emmett's jeep crossing my arms and putting on my I don't care face.

"What are you trying to do," he growled at me.

"I have no clue what your talking about," I growled back at him.

"Like hell you don't! Your trying to ruin my chances with her!"

"Edward I don't know what your talking about! I was just being nice and trying to help her out."

"No your trying to make her fall for you so that you can take her from me."

"I can't believe you! I have not flirted with her or asked her out on a date. All I did was ask her a few simple questions that she choose to answer. So if I was you I would back up before I knock your head off."

A wave of calm energy flowed through both of us causing us to slump. "That's enough guys," Jasper said walking toward us with Alice twirling next to him. "I don't want this to blow in front of humans. Now lets go home before people start staring."

"Agreed," Alice chirped.


	3. A Real Smile

_**Leah (Home)**_

"Mom, they didn't have the bleached floor that you wanted," I called out to her. I placed me keys on the table and plopped down next to my little brother Seth who was watching a B-movie. "What's up shorty?"

"Nothing much. School sucked like always," he answered.

"Aww you'll get used to it. It's only your freshmen year," I teased.

"Hey you two get ready to go," my mother called from the top of the staircase. "We're going over to the Blacks'."

"Is Sam going to be there?"

"No he has work tonight and then him and Emily are going to her reservation for a few days."

"Okay," I sighed.

_**(The Blacks' house)**_

I walked in to Billy's house and was wrapped around in the of nice smell hot coco. I sighed happily and made my way into the living room where Billy, Jacob, Charlie, and a brown eyed beauty was sitting on the couch. Billy looked up as the rest of my family came in.

"It's good to see you guys," He said smiling widely.

"It's nice to see you too Billy," my mother said hugging him.

"Well guys this is Isabella, Charlie's daughter," Billy said motioning to the girl who looked bored out of her mind.

"Bella," she corrected him.

"I'm Leah and I was wondering if you want to come with me to the store. I have to buy some bleached flour so my mom can make her world famous cake," I said giving her a real smile.

Her eyes lit up and she jumped out of her seat. "I would love to," she answered practically running out of the door.

"We'll be back in a few," I said waving.

I followed Bella out of the door and seen she was standing next to Billy's old beat up red Ford truck. I chuckled softly as I walked over to her. "I see you're the unlucky one who got this piece of junk," I said patting the rusting truck.

"Yeah…It's only until I get a job and find an affordable car," she replied getting ready to jump, I do mean jump, into the truck.

I grabbed her shoulder tightly. "Bella I'm not getting into that heap of junk."

"Is there a store in walking distance from here?"

"Well yeah and two I have a car that goes over thirty."

"Oh okay."

"Come on I live a block away." Bella hurried towards me and walked towards my house.

"So how tall are you," She asked out of nowhere.

"I'm six foot three. It was kind of weird I had this growth spurt last week. Besides that I'm nineteen I shouldn't have grown anymore. How about you short stuff?"

"I'm five foot three."

"That explains why I can see the top of your head."

"Shut up," Bella chuckled pushy me softly. "Wow your solid."

I lift my shirt showing off my six pack. "Just a little bit."

I watched her carefully as she glazed over my abs. A blush crept over her cheeks as she realized that she was staring. "Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about. You just liked something that you saw and I'm not complaining." This caused her to blush even more. "And if I was bothered by your staring I wouldn't have showed you them in the first place."

We stopped in front of my green Focus as I pulled my shirt down. "I have to get my keys, if you want you can come in for a second."

"No I'll just wait out here."

"Okay." I ran up the stairs and opened the door. Thank god we didn't have a high crime rate or I would have been out of luck. I grabbed my keys from the table and returned to Bella's side not wanting to keep her waiting. "There's this store in the middle of Forks that has the flour."

"Oh you mean Sal's."

"Yeah I go there all the time when I need something that I can't find on the res."

We hopped into my car and drove off. I looked over to Bella who was staring out of the windshield avoiding any eye contact with me. "Is there something wrong," I asked turning back to the road.

"Why would there be?"

"You just seem distant is all."

"Oh I was-"

"Just thinking about my abs," I chuckled cutting her off.

"No. I was just thinking about how awkward it was with Jacob," she mumbled.

"What do you mean awkward?"

"He kept flirting with me while I was there. And I kept trying to be polite but he makes it hard."

I growled softly. A small frown spread across my face as I realized that I actually growled. "Do you want me to talk to him?"

"No, I think I got it."

"Okay but if things get a little hard to handle I'm always here for you."

"You barely know me but your offering an helping hand if I need one. Why?"

"I'm just being nice and I don't want you to date someone because your just being nice. So if you need me to talk to him and let him know that your not into him I'll do it." We pulled into the parking lot smoothly as I finished my sentence.

Bella got out and studied a mud covered Jeep. I hopped out frowning at her. "Is there a problem, Bella," I asked taking her out of her trance.

"Hm? No."

"Okay? You wanna go in or are you content with staring at the Jeep?"

She rolled her eyes and walked in leaving me with a smirk on my face. I followed her in grabbing a basket. She walked to the isle labeled baking goods. "So what brand are you looking for," she asked walking down the isle looked for the flour.

"It doesn't matter really as long as it's not regular flour."

"Okay how much do you need?"

"Ah…three pounds should do…?"

She looked over at me with an amused look on her face. "Do you even know how much she uses?"

"No, I don't bake I'm more into the microwave thing," I explained.

This caused her to laugh. She grabbed a smaller box then I normally got and placed it in the basket. "This makes the cake a lot more fluffier." I looked at her with a blank expression on my face. "That's a good thing."

"Oh ok."

"Hey Bella," a British male's voice said a little too excited for my taste.

Bella turn around to see a pale bronzed hair kid walking toward her. "Hi Edward…"

"What are you doing here?"

"Buying groceries," she answered rolling her eyes at the question.

"Right that would be a reason why anyone would be in here." She nodded her head showing that she was getting annoyed. "Well since I bumped into you here let's get things settled for our date."

"Yeah that's fine."

"I'll pick you up at six and we can go to the movie then this Italian restaurant that just opened in Port Angeles."

"That sounds good to me."

"Edward move your ass," a voice boomed. "I don't want to be her any longer then I have to be here any longer then I have to be."

"Well I have to go. See you tomorrow."

"See ya."

"So how was that," I tried to tease her but it came more as a hiss.

"That was Edward he asked me out."

"And you said yeah to him?"

"Yeah."

"He's a dork."

"I'm giving him a chance."

"Fair enough. Let's just go pay for this before he comes back and add more to your night of adventures."

_**(Black's house. 2 hours later.)**_

I began to stack the dishes in the sink when I smelt Bella's intoxicating scent. I looked over my shoulder to see her standing in the doorway. "Did you enjoy the cake," I asked turning back to what I was doing.

"Yeah it was really good," she answered. As her scent got closer a smile spread across my face. Her hand dragged across my stomach as she reached for a dish towel. "Let me help you with that."

"Ah…I got it."

"That wasn't a choice Leah."

I chuckled softly moving over so she had some space. "So you have a stomach thing or something," I asked washing the plates.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because you seem so interested in mine."

She tilted her head back and let out a long laugh. "I like abs," she answered truthfully. "There's something about them that draws me to them. But I do not have a thing for just any old stomach."

"Just mine?"

"No not just yours."

"I can't tell. When Paul and Jared came in with their shirts off it was as if you didn't even notice that they had abs on top of abs." I looked down at her and notice the full on blush that covered her whole head. "So?"

"Okay okay okay it's just yours. I don't know why but they just look perfect with you tan skin and…"

"And what?"

"It's sexy." This caused her blush to deepen.

I flicked some water on her. "It's okay to think that I'm sexy."

She splashed water back at me. "Don't let it go to your head."

I splashed water back at her which started our water war. Bella giggles filled the kitchen as we both became soaked. Bella began to slip on the water which caused me to jet to her side and wrap my arms around her waist bring her close to me. "Are you okay," I asked panting slightly.

"Yeah," she answered hiding her face in the crook of my neck. "I'm sorry I'm just really clumsy."

"Nothing to be sorry about." I helped her up and looked around the kitchen. "We better clean this up before-"

"Before I see this," my mother said cutting me off.

I quickly removed my arm from around Bella and rubbed the back of my neck. "Sorry?"

"Just hurry up and clean up Lee. Your father wants to go to bed early so he and the guys can go fishing."

"Just go ahead without me. I'll finish this up and then make my way home."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah we don't live that far and depending on the time I'm sure Jake, Paul, or Jared wouldn't mind walking me to our house."

"Okay then dear."

I grabbed a mop as my mother left. "Do you mind finishing the dishes while I mop this up?"

"No problem."

"Leah," Jared said walking into the kitchen.

"What? I would like to get halfway done with what I'm doing before someone calls my name," I snapped.

"I'm sorry I was just going to tell you that I would walk you home when you were don't," he replied giving me a kind smile.

I covered my mouth and looked at him. "I'm so sorry Jared. I didn't mean to snap on you."

"It's fine Leah. I know you been stressed with college and what not."

"I'll let you know when I'm done." He nods his head and then turns to leave.

I went back to mopping humming don't let it go to your head by Feabe Dubson. Bella chuckled softly. "That's a good song," she stated placing the rest of the plates in their cabinet.

"I agree."

She leaned against the table watching me carefully. "You're a college student?"

"Yeah freshman. I took a year off because I was expecting to get married around about now butt things changed."

"I'm-"

"Don't even think about saying your sorry," I said cutting her off. "Your not the one that needs to say it. Besides things are better now."

"Better now how?"

"I can go to school now without having to worry about starting a family and I can flirt with pretty girls," I answered winking at her. This earned me her world famous blush. I looked deep into her eyes with a small smile on my face. "Bella today I have had the most that fun I every had in the last couple of months and it's all thanks to you. My family are having a cookout next week Friday and I want you to come."

"As a date?"

"I was thinking more on the lines as a friend but whatever you would like."

"Oh okay. Do you want me to bring anything?"

"Chips and your pretty smile."


	4. Could it be like Twilight?

_**A/N: Well this chapter has a little singing and a passage from the end of the Twilight book that I said don't own. **_

_**Whenever I place a passage from twilight in here the characters names will be tweaked so it isn't weird.**_

_**Names**_

_**Bella=Rachael**_

_**Edward=Micheal**_

_**Alice=Neva**_

_**Jasper=Abel**_

_**Emmett=Eric**_

_**Rosalie=Summer  
**_

_**Esme=Jenifer **_

_**Carlisle= Robert **_

_**Everyone else I'll say when that time comes.  
**_

_**Rosalie (Cullen's house)**_

"Rose I hate to tell you this but it seems like you have some competition," Alice said walking into my room.

I looked up from my book and gave her a questioning look. "What are you talking about," I asked.

"A girl named Leah Clearwater."

"Is she a werewolf?"

"I wouldn't have seen her if she was. But I was thinking maybe that will light a fire under your butt."

"Okay?"

"Rose, Leah is showing signs of becoming a werewolf very soon."

"That's fine by me."

"Why would that be fine with you? You know those mutts have bad tempers."

"If Bella chooses her then I'm okay with that because she's happy. I prefer her to pick me but if she doesn't then I'll make nice with the mutt so Bella can be happy."

"What if your better choice?"

"What if she's the better choice," I countered. "If Bella think that she's better than me I won't stand in her way. But she has to get rid of Edward first."

Alice threw her hands in the air. "Can you at lease try go for Bella?"

"Sure in a week and if she's not with Edward then I'll try my luck with her."

Alice began to move her hands wildly as she talked. "Are you really going ton allow Edward the chance with her when the only time he shows any interest an a girl is when someone peeks your interest?"

"Alice if it's destined to happen it will happen."

Alice eyes glazed over showing that she was in a vision. She blinked quickly and looked down at me. "Rose I'm going to go hunt."

"You mind telling," before I could finish my sentence she was gone. "What you saw."

I rolled my eyes and then went back to my book.

"_You really believe that I would give in so easily," he said with a sour edge to his mocking tone._

"_A girl can dream."_

_His eyebrows rose. "Is that what you dream about? Being a monster?"_

"_Not exactly," I said, frowning at his word choice. Monster, indeed. "Mostly I dream about being with you forever."_

_His expression changed, softened and saddened by the subtle ache in my voice._

"_Rachel." His fingers lightly traced the shape of my lips "I will stay with you - isn't that enough?"_

_I smiled under his fingertips. "Enough for now."_

_He frowned at my tenacity. No one was going to surrender tonight. He exhaled, and the sound was practically a growl. _

_I touch his face. "Look," I said. "I love you more then everything in the world combined, Isn't that enough?"_

"_Yes, it is enough," he answered, smiling. "Enough forever."_

_And he leaned down to press his cold lips once more to my throat._

I closed the book and place it on my night stand. I returned laying against my pillow staring at ceiling. If Bella picked me was she going to want to become a vampire? Was she going to be willing to give up walking in the sun to hid the black tattoo shapes that'll cover her body? Would she allow herself to become a monster that will always have this burning sensation in her throat that will never be satisfied no matter how much blood she drinks. The biggest question of all was she going to be as understanding as the Rachel girl in this book…

But life wasn't as simple as any old book that anyone have written. If it was everyone would die happily of old age knowing that they had a great life without pain and suffering. Bloody tears began to run down my cheeks. If everything went like they did in the book then Edward would be the perfect fit for the her and I would be happily married to an over pompous snob.

By chance I was able to convince Bella that she should be with me was I going to be able to turn her? To make her suffer for the rest if eternity so that she can be with me forever. But once again it wasn't my choice because if I had any say in it I wouldn't even think about changing her.

I got out of bed and made my way to the music room. I wiped my tears away knowing that it didn't matter what I wanted. It'll never matter what I wanted it was Bella choice and her choice alone what she does with her life.

"Rose," Iris called.

"What do you want," I asked sighing softly.

"Are you going to school tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know you know I can't see the future."

"I'm going to school tomorrow."

"Okay. Are you coming into the music room?"

"Ah yeah," I answered walking down the stairs. "Why?"

I opened the door to see Iris holding her violin. "I want some bonding time with you."

"Can't you bond with someone else?"

"I can but I really don't want to bond by having sex, going shopping, playing video games, listening to certain people doubting themselves, or trade war stories. Besides you haven't played with me in decades."

"Fine I'll play with you one condition."

"You know I always sing the chorus. There no reason to even make that a condition ."

I rolled my eyes and sat in front of my piano. "Whatever, you know you like doing four out of the five things that you listed."

"And I will never say which one I hate."

I chuckled. "Like we don't know which you hate."

"I didn't say anything. I love all of you equally. By the way how have you called Bella yet?"

"You would have heard if I did."

"Just because I can hear very well doesn't mean I use it. Thank you very much."

"If you really really must know, no I haven't called her."

"Rosalie Hale! When we are done with our bonding time I demand that you call the girl."

"Fine I will. You don't have to be a phallus head."

"I'm not a dickhead."

I chuckled softly as my fingers began to glide along the keys.

_What am I fighting, afraid of losing?_

_It's like I'm not in control. _

_I'm watching myself, I'll die thinking you won't be around._

_You know you got my heart on lock, and even if I were to run, I can't go._

Iris began to play the as she song.

_Go oh; I don't want to go oh_

_Gotta let it go oh, I don't wanna go, I can't breathe_

_Without you I get weak, and I can't breathe, and I can't breathe _

_And I can't breathe, and I can't breathe without you with me and I can't live here and I can't live without you._

_Maybe I make believe, you're no different, but you got me in love,_

_Don't wanna be alone again, I cannot function, without you here,_

_My indecision and all my fears get higher higher day by day, higher higher but I can't go_

_Go oh; I don't want to go oh_

_Gotta let it go oh, I don't wanna go, I can't breathe_

_Without you I get weak, and I can't breathe, and I can't breathe _

_And I can't breathe, and I can't breathe without you with me and I can't live here and I can't live without you._

_It's just not fair that, I'm lost in your love that I just can't breathe just can't breathe. _

_I'm coming up, coming up for a breath._

_I'm coming up, coming up for a breath._

_I'm coming up, coming up for a breath. _

_I'm coming up, coming up for a breath. _

_Go oh; I don't want to go oh_

_Gotta let it go oh, I don't wanna go, I can't breathe_

_Without you I get weak, and I can't breathe, and I can't breathe _

_And I can't breathe, and I can't breathe without you with me and I can't live here and I can't live without you._

I looked over to Iris who was finishing the last verse. "Why did you pick that song," she asked studying my face carefully.

"I like the song," I shrugged. "Leona Lewis is an amazing singer."

"I agree but now I have to go and hunt with my bear of a man," she sung. She began to walk up the stairs when she stop and looked over her shoulder. "Call Bella."


	5. Phone conversation

**A/N: This chapter was kind of fun to write because you get to see how I changed the sparkly to something three times better. (In my opinion.) Any way enjoy and review please. **

**_(Cont...)_**

I rolled my eyes taking out my phone and dialing her number.

_Ring… _

_Ring…_

_Ring…_

"Hello," Bella's voice sung on the phone.

"Hey Bella, it's Rosalie," I mumbled rubbing the back of my.

"Hey Rose, what's up?"

"Ah…nothing much I just wanted to see how the notes were going."

"Their going…"

"I'm sorry. I know that seemed like a very dorky question but-"

"Rose are you nervous?"

Nervous? "No…? Why do you ask?"

"Because your rambling."

"Oh…sorry."

Bella's laugh filled my ear. "Rose there's nothing to be sorry about. Anyway what are you up to?"

"I just got done singing with my sister."

"Alice?"

"No Alice can't sing, she's a painter."

"Iris doesn't look like a singer."

"She doesn't look like most of the things she does. She's like a jack of all trades."

"That's cool. So you found an inspiration?"

"No Iris wanted to bond."

"But you were going to sing before she even mentioned bonding."

"How do you know that?"

"Because in order for her to even suggest that you guys should sing together you had to want to. Iris doesn't look like someone who will force someone to bond with her if they aren't in the mood to."

"How would you know that?"

"Because she reminds me of my best friend."

I smiled softly at her comment. She pays attention to every little detail, making notes on them. "I finished reading a book."

"What book?"

"Twilight."

"The vampire book that every teenaged girl is drooling over?"

"Yeah it perked my interest."

"I was not expecting you to be into vampire novels."

I chuckled softly to myself. Only if she knew. "I was just interested in what she was going to say about vampires that no one else has ever said. Just another wrong interpretation."

"Then what's the right interpretation?"

I opened and closed my mouth realizing that I slipped up. "I believe that vampires can mix into the human world without being detected-"

"Like in Twilight?"

"Kind of. But instead of the human drinking ones having red eyes and the animal drinking ones having gold eyes, the human drinkers eye color is the same as when they were human so they can lure in their prey. The animal drinkers eyes appear to be grey to people who don't pay close enough attention but really are silver."

"That's interesting. What happens when your vampires step into the sun? Do they glow instead of sparkle?"

"No, black tattoos appear over their body which often reveals the real them that no one sees under the surface of the person people think they are. The tattoos tells the story of what they been through and why they act the way they do. Only if…the right person knows how to do that is."

"And how would you do that."

I smirked, I was telling her the truth and she just thought I was talking about a story idea for some book. "You pay attention to the shapes and if the lines are ridged, wavy, or just straight lines."

"So when are you going to write it?"

"I have no clue yet but I have a feeling if I did I could gross more then the Twilight series made in a month."

"How come?"

"Vampires are in." Even though I really think they should become unpopular again because people like to poke their nose in things that can really get them hurt.

She chuckled softly. "That they are."

"So you haven't read the books?"

"Nope," she said popping the p.

"There okay."

"I'll take your word on it."

"It's getting late," I sighed faking a yawn.

Bella yawned softly. "Your right. Plus I have a busy day tomorrow."

_Yeah with my dick of a brother. _"Yeah, so I'll see you in Bio tomorrow."

"Yep."

"Good night Bella."

"Night Rose."


	6. I haven't seen you like this before

**A/N: Well so far it seems like no one is rooting for Edward, LOL. It can't be helped I guess. I really want to hear what side you on with a reason why your rooting for them because I think it's awesome when my readers really get into the story. And for the very few that has already done this I want to say thank you and you guys are awesome!**

**Okay this chapter is going to be in Leah's POV. So enjoy and review please.**

_**Leah (8:30 a.m.)**_

I walked into the kitchen wearing only booty shorts and a sport bra. My mother looked over her shoulder and had a big smile on her face. "So did you have fun last night," she asked going back to her morning tea.

"I had a blast," I practically squealed.

"I figured as much. So is Isabella-"

"Bella," I corrected her.

This cause her smile to become even bigger. "Is Bella coming to the cook out?"

"Yeah. I have to make sure my room is clean and that both of my guitars are tuned so that we can play if she wants."

"I haven't seen you this excited since the first time you went on a date with Sam. Are you going to ask her out?"

I growled softly when she said Sam's name but it was soon gone when I realized what she asked me. "Ah…no…no not yet. She's mostly likely going to date this Cullen boy for a little while and then who knows."

"You want to be a rebound?"

"No, I'm never a rebound. I'm just going to let things run their course and who knows maybe she won't become that dorks girlfriend."

"But what if she does?"

"Then I'll be happy for her," I answered truthfully. "And support her. But if that little shit harms her I'll rip his dick off and shove it up his ass."

"Watch your mouth," my mother chimed. "I'm just glad that your happy."

"Thanks."

"Lee what are your plans for today?"

"I don't have classes until one so I might just hang around here until then."

"Okay, I'm going up to the bakery for awhile so if you get bored you can stop by."

"And get fooled into baking?"

"Not fooled just taught. One of theses days your going to be grateful that you know how to make cookies and cupcakes."

"We'll see if that day comes."

I grabbed a cereal bar and plopped down on the couch. "Hey Leah can you drop me off at school," Seth asked running into the living room.

"Sure," I answered stuffing my cereal bar into my mouth. "Let me grab a shirt.

I jogged to my room and grabbed my black and white tank top putting it on as I ran back down the stairs. "Come on short stuff, you don't want to be late to school."

_**(10:30 a.m. Bakery)**_

I walked into my mom's bakery bored out of my mind. I walked up to the counter and seen one of my closest friends Sarah reading a book. "Hey Sarah is my mom in the back," I asked grabbing a cupcake.

"No, she went to drop off some cookies," Sarah answered not looking away from her book.

I ate half of the cupcake in one bite and rolled my eyes. "Shouldn't you be paying attention? Some hoodlum could come and steal some sweets."

She sighed heavily as she flipped to the next page. "The only hoodlum that comes in here and steals the sweets are you."

I stuffed the rest of the cupcake in my mouth before taking another. "I am not a hoodlum."

She closed her book and looked at me tilting her head to the side. "So who's Bella?"

I frowned. "You and my mother gossip like old people," I groan.

"You're my best friend and your mother's oldest daughter, of course we gossip about you." I stuck my tongue at her. "So spill it Lee."

I sighed. "It's Charlie Swan's only daughter."

"Oh she just came a few days ago, right?"

"Yeah and she's the most amazing person that I have ever met. I mean she like's the same music as me, she's smart, and funny. And she has this laugh that can keep you warm through the coldest of nights."

"Any thing else?"

"Her eyes are like a pool of chocolate that can goes on and on."

"That's the first time I heard you ever speak of someone like that. Even with jackass you never described his eyes. She must have stroked a few cords with you."

"I don't know…there's just something about her that makes you fall in love with her."

"I see. So how long did you actually spend just talking with her and not flirting with her?"

"Hours with the occasional pick up line her and there."

"So what now?"

"I don't know. I'm going to eat a few more of theses cupcakes and wait for my mother to get back and bother her."

"Whatever." Sarah was about to go back to her book but stopped and studied me for a few seconds. "When are you going to see her again?"

"At the cookout."

"That's too long to wait. Why don't you go to her school and bring her here for a few treats?"

"You just want me to bring her here so that you can meet her."

"Your point?"

"I'll see…"

"No you will bring her here Monday."

I sighed heavily. "Fine."

The door opened causing me to hold my next comment. I looked over my shoulder to see my mother coming in still covered in flour still. "Hey LeeLee. You got bored or hungry," she asked taking off her dirty apron and putting on a clean one.

"Some of both. So where did you drop the cookies off at."

"I took them to Sam's place to feed the boys.'

"Don't they have school? And I thought that Sam was gone for a few days."

"Most of those boys don't have class until twelve and Jared doesn't have to go today because of some senior crap. And things came up with Sam so he had to stay while Emily went to her res."

I stuffed down another cupcake. "I guess. So I'm completely bored and I'm trying not to grab another cupcake. And no I don't want to learn how to make anything."

"Fine fine you can take theses doughnuts to Billy's."

"Am I picking up any dishes?"

"No, you can keep the money he's giving you."

"Sweet I needed lunch money any ways."

"You wouldn't need any money if you would just work for me."

I smiled before taking the box of doughnuts. "I do work for you," I said holding up the box of doughnuts.

"You know what I mean."

"I'll see you after class." I walked out of the shop and hopped into my car.

_**(Black's House)**_

I ranged the door bell before walking in. I always did that when I was delivering things to council member. Even though they said that I could come and go as I please I kind of thought it was rude not letting them know you were entering their home.

"Billy," I shouted. "I have the doughnuts that you ordered."

"I'm in the kitchen Leah," he called back.

I walked into the kitchen to find him cleaning his latest catch. "Hey Billy, where do you want me to put them?"

"On the table please and the money should be there." I did as he directed and stuffed the cash into my bra. "How have you been?"

I frowned he made it seem like he didn't see me just yesterday. "I've been fine," I answered shrugging my shoulders.

"You haven't came down with the flu that everyone seems to be catching."

"Ah no…I'm as healthy as a horse. And I could eat one as well."

"You gain an bigger appetite?"

"Yeah it just started today. While I was waiting for my mom to come back from a delivery I stuffed down like twelve cupcakes with in a ten minute period. Normally I would be full with just three."

"Maybe your just going through a growth spurt."

"I'm nineteen! I shouldn't be growing any more."

"A late growth spurt," he suggested.

"I guess." I started to leave but stopped and turned back to billy. "Billy can you tell your son to back off of Bella."

"What do you mean?"

"He doesn't get that she's not into her and it's making her feel awkward."

"The way I see it, he can do as he please as long as he stays in his boundaries or Isabella tells him to back off. I don't see anything wrong with friendly flirting."

I clenched and unclenched my fist trying to calm myself. "If your boy steps one foot out of line I'll beat him back into his place."

"He won't. Just let the boy have his fun."

I growled storming out of the house. Was he blind to the fact that Bella was too nice to come out and say how she really feels because she knows it'll destroy him. All Billy was worried about was setting his son up with his best friend's daughter. I'm sure if I said the same thing to Charlie he would get right on Jacob about it. I sighed heavily as I got into the car and took a few moments to calm down.

Today was going to be a long day...

_**(4:00pm)**_

I stared at the phone in my hand and taking deep breaths. I had dialed her number three times but I couldn't bring myself to actually press talk. I nearly feel out of my bed when the phone began to ring. I didn't bother looking at the caller id. "Hello," I sighed.

"Hi is Leah there," a familiar asked.

"Bella," I said smiling.

"Hey Leah."

"Hey, whats up?"

"Nothing much, I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm fine. You?"

"I'm dreading my little date," she answered truthfully.

"Well just go to it with an open mind. You might have fun."

"Maybe but I think he's dating me to piss someone off."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because he goes over and beyond. It's like he's trying to prove that he's better then someone."

"Maybe he has a ego problem," I suggested closing my eyes. "Which makes him feel like he has to go over and beyond."

"Maybe...So how was class today," she asked changing the subject.

"Eh, I only had one class and the lab was pretty easy."

"That's cool."

"Yeah. So, besides your boy problem how was your school day."

"I had to cuss out this guy because he grabbed my ass," she sighed. "Besides that it was okay."

"Who grabbed your ass," I asked shaking.

"Mike Newton, his parents own a sporting good shop. I went up there before I went home so I could get an application and that's when he copped a feel."

I made a mental note of his name and the fact that he worked at a sporting good shop. "Your looking for a job," I asked slowly calming myself down.

"Yeah, you seen the rust bucket that I'm driving."

I chuckled softly. "Yeah you need to get rid of that thing. I know a few people selling decent cars that just need a little work on it. Lucky for you I know someone who'll fix up any car for free."

"Jacob?"

"He would probably but I wasn't talking about him. I was talking about myself."

"You can," she asked obviously not believing me.

"I'm not as good as he is but I'm good enough to get you moving in a two days. There isn't much to do on the res or even Forks so we learn things as we go."

"Well I'll have to see."

"But the reason I asked if you were looking for a job is because my mom is always hiring and I'm sure you'll fit in just fine.

"Do you really think your mom would give me a job?"

"Yeah, I told her you were in to baking and already suggested you as an employee."

"What does you mom do?"

"She owns her own bakery."

"That sounds so fun. When do you think I can come in and grab and application?"

"I can pick you up from your school Monday and then take you."

"But how am I going to get to school?"

"I can take you before I have class."

"Okay sounds good. Well I have to get ready for my little date."

"Okay, have fun."

"I'll try. I'll call you once I get home."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."


	7. An open relationship?

**A/N: Well this chapter will give you a small view of a few people's powers. Rose's power is a little harder to explain but as the story goes on you'll get a better understanding for it. Oh and by the way sadly to say Bella, Leah, and Rosalie can't all be together. LOL. However I can promise that by the end everyone is going to be happy one way or another. Anyway on to the story.**

**_Rosalie(5:50pm)_**

I watched Edward pace back and forth trying to see if he had everything. "I have my wallet, comb, and keys. What am I missing," He asked patting his pockets.

_Your brain. _"It's supposed to be cold tonight you should put on a jacket," I suggested getting annoyed by his pacing. "And your cell phone would be nice."

"Right," he said zipping out of the room. He was soon back with the crooked smile of his on his face. "Thanks. I'm about to go. I'll most likely watch her sleep tonight."

"Um okay," Iris said frowning. "Make sure you don't get caught...?"

He nodded and zipped off to his car which not even a second later zoomed away.

"I don't know about you guys but I think that's a little stalkerish," Iris said turning on her Xbox. "Anyway are you really going to sit there while Edward goes on a date with Bella."

I sighed heavily. "I don't care," was my only response.

"Really? He's making his move on your lady and you don't care?"

"Not when I have a future seeing lovely sister that can tell me what's going on so I don't risk the chance in getting caught but Edward or worst Bella."

Alice tilted her head back and laughed. "I seen that one coming," she said after calming down. "So when do you want to start watching?"

"When they get to the movies but first I have to hunt my powers haven't been fucking working well as of late."

"Rose you cussing is like Esme cussing," Emmett said chuckling. "It just doesn't sound right."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. I'll be back-"

"In three minutes and fifteen seconds. There is five deers twenty miles east," Alice said cutting me off.

I give her a thumbs up and then disappear deep into the forest.

_**(Ten minutes later)**_

"Okay they just made it to the movies," Alice called out from her room. I ran into her room and sat on the bed. "It's been awhile since we did this you think your going to be okay."

"Yeah and if I'm not it's worth making sure he doesn't try to get touchy with her," I replied grasping her hands. "You ready?"

"Always."

I close my eyes trying to focus. I took a few unneeded breaths and then I could feel everything shift around us as my power took control. I opened my eyes to find my vision cloudy and then quickly clear. Soon I was in the vision that Alice was having.

_Edward was holding her hand as he lead her to decent seats. Bella looked as if she was bored already. Edward allowed her to sit first and then slide in next to her putting his arm around her shoulders. "I heard this movie was funny," Edward said._

_"I didn't know that this was a movie," Bella sighed._

_"Well if you don't want to see this I'm sure the ticket woman wouldn't mind trading our tickets to see another movie."_

_"Edward its fine. If you heard that it's a good movie and thought that I would be into it then I'm not going to ditch it. I mean it was a nice notion of you."_

_"No, I should have asked you what movie you wanted to see." Wow he didn't ask her what movie she want to see. That's not his usual gentlemen self. "What movie did you want to see."_

_"Date Night," she answered turning to the screen._

_"Next time," He said so low that she didn't hear him._

I took a deep breath and was forced back to resent time in Alice's room. I looked at her with questioning eyes. "He's not going to do anything," she explained. "Even though he didn't ask her what she wanted to see he's not stepping over the line." I nodded my head and laid back on the bed. "So have you been training?"

"Alice you should know the only time that I train is with you and Iris. I don't like Edward's power."

"Nonetheless if you train more you won't have to use me as much."

"Alice even if I did it drains the life out of me especially your power."

"Still if you train you'll be able to touch people hands without either seeing their future or making them obey every word you say."

I snorted. "I can do that now it just takes a lot of focus. Which is pretty hard to do when your trying not to kill them."

"Your talking about Bella, aren't you?"

"No..."

"Your lying. I know you shake other people's hands without a problem."

"I don't it's just something that draws me to her."

"Wear gloves," Alice suggested. "That way you can shake her hand or even hold it without making her your slave." I shrugged. "Well the movie is about to end lets see what those two are doing."

I sat up and grasped Alice's hands once again and allowed myself to float back into Alice's vision.

_Edward and Bella was taking a seat in the restaurant and Bella looked like she was having a small amount of fun. Edward sat back allowed her to order first. She ordered a pasta bake and then began to stare out of the window waiting for him to order. _

_"Can you stop doing that," She asked turning back to him._

_"Doing what," he asked frowning._

_"I can feel you trying to pry my head open or some shit like that."_

_"I'm sorry but your the first person that I wasn't able to read." That was new news. _

_"What do you mean read?"_

_"You see the girl in the white top," he said nodding towards the girl sitting next to them._

_"Yeah what about her?"_

_"She's about to order two mushroom ravioli because she's waiting for her father to show up. But the sad thing about that is that she knows he's never going to show up."_

_Sure enough the girl orders two mushroom ravioli and then turns to the empty seat with so much pain. This caused me to cringe because I knew how much it hurts to never get the love of someone that you wanted. It makes up feel as if you have a hole in your heart._

_"And if your not convenience the guy in the long black trench coat with the clean cut is her father. The only thought that is going through his head is that he wants to go over there but he can't bring himself to sitting that close to her when he's a deadbeat of a father. But over all he's proud of her."_

_Bella looked over to the guy and seen that he was staring at the girl from afar. _

_"How do you know this," she asked._

_"What would you say if I told you that I can read people's thoughts?"_

_"I would believe you. It would make sense on how you know that information."_

_"Well I can." _

_"Okay and are you the only one in your family with a power."_

_He straighten up looking deep into her eyes. "That's for you to ask them."_

_She frowned slightly. "Okay..."_

_"Bella it's not that I don't want to answer your question it's just that I don't know if the others feel comfortable with me answering them. Besides I shouldn't be telling you this."_

_"Why not."_

_"Because if you knew what makes my family and I different then things would get a little complicated." He scratched the back of his head before saying the next thing. "Do you feel some type of danger when your set next to one of us or even right now."_

_"No...I feel safe."_

_"But more so with a someone else," He said watching her reaction._

_"It's not that I don't feel safe with you but I have had more classes and conversation with Rose and Iris then with you."_

_"But the moment you introduced yourself you felt safe."_

_"How do you know that?"_

_He looked down ashamed about what he was going to tell her. "I watched your reaction to her through her mind. It was so different from when I talked to you. You seemed a little annoyed at me but with her you opened like a book."_

_"I could tell that you were trying to hard," Bella replied. "Rose made it easy."_

_This caused Edward to begin to think over what she just said. "What do you think of me now?"_

_"Your really nice."_

_"Nice?"_

_She nods her head. "As long as are being yourself I think I'll like you a lot better." He chuckled softly before taking her hand in his. "You so cold."_

_He smirked. "That's part of who I am Bella. Once you find out who i really am you'll understand everything." He released her hand. "You should eat, your food has to be cold by now."_

_"Your not hungry."_

_"This food doesn't really fill me up per say."_

_Bella frowned but didn't question him. _

I felt my body crashing back to Alice's room as the vision closed. I was panting from the the aftershock that hit me once my powers were turned off. I fell back on to the bed feeling a little dizzy. "Rose are you okay," Alice asked voice laced in worry.

I looked at her with a small smile on my face. "Yeah I'm fine. Bella thinks it's easy with me."

"Yeah because your not your bitchy self when she's around."

"HaHaHa. Your so funny," I said laying the sarcasm thickly. I growled. "Edward is really thinking about telling her."

"He is once they kiss."

"They're going to kiss?"

"Four days from now."

My growl became even louder as I realized what that meant. "Have you seen how long they're going to last."

"I have no clue the last vision I had of them was at our Christmas party."

I cringed. "Well I guess I'm screwed."

"You can still flirt with her and what not."

"Not if she's dating Edward."

"Open relationship."

"And Edward is going for that."

"He thinks she's the one."

"Thank god he's not the brightest one." I sighed softly as I began to regain my strength. "Well I'll see if I can play my cards right."

"That's a girl. Are you coming with us on the hunting trip?"

"Yeah it has been awhile since I had a mountain lion."

"Well we're going to leave once Edward gets done peeping in her room."

"Stalkerish," Irish said still playing her game. This caused all of us to laugh.

"I'm going take a nap."

Alice chuckled. "You mean a nap state of being."

"You know what I mean."

**A/N: Don't worry Edward isn't going to be with her in the end. Next chapter is going to start with Rose and then switch to Leah for a while. Review and until next time.**


	8. Everyone Hate Edward but loves cupcakes!

_**A/N: Well this chapter has some conflict. But hey a little drama never hurts anyone...maybe. Anywho enjoy this chap the next one will be up later today. Trust me will be up dated in a couple of days at the latest Friday morning. So look out for that.**_

_**(4:00 am Living Room.)**_

We all waited for Edward's returned in the living room. Iris, Jasper, and Alice looked as if they already knew what Edward was going to say when he came in. I kind of knew what was going to come when he came in. He most likely was going to tell me to stay away from her if I knew what was good for me. And that would be when Emmett would step in and tell him that he would rip him into millions of pieces. I sighed softly not really wanting to listen Edwards rant.

"Five...Four...Three...Two...One," Alice counted down.

And in comes Edward with a glare on his face. "Rose I'm going to ask you once," he started. "Stay away from Bella!"

"Edward I think you need to get the prick out of your ass because last time I checked Bella can talk to and hang out with whoever she wants to when she wants to," I snapped.

"Bella and I are in a relationship and I want you to honor that."

I snorted. "What got you on super protection mode," I asked knowing that I was walking on a fine line now. "While she was a sleep did she say my name?"

This seemed to light a fire under him because he began to clench and unclench his fist. "Rose it's time for you to face it that I may have found my mate and that your still the only one that is missing their true love. Maybe you should try finding a real man instead of checking out all of these girls," he hissed. "Just because the last time a man touched you it-"

I slapped as hard as I could cutting him off in mid sentence. Emmett tapped Edward on his shoulder and delivered a bone crushing right hook when Edward looked over his shoulder. There was only a few things that thing that Emmett hated in the world. The first was someone trying to harm his family and the second bringing up past that would hurt anyone in the house hold. Sadly Edward had stepped over the line completely and he knew it. I turned back to me head bowed as he rubbed his jaw.

"Rose I'm sorry. I stepped out of line. But you have to understand that Bella has picked me."

I chuckled softly. "It's an open relationship, meaning that at any point of your relationship she can kiss, date, and do as she pleases with anyone she wants. And if she's supposed to be your so called mate don't you think that she would be more into a a closed relationship then an open one."

Edward cracked his neck trying to calm himself down. "Rosalie I'm trying to be as nice as possible but your making it hard. Just stay away from her!"

"That's it," Esme sighed heavily. "We're going on a girls only trip and the guys are going on their own trip. I'm getting tired of this fight already and it's just started. I think we just need to ease the tension." Everyone nodded there heads in agreement. "When we get done with this I don't want anyone fighting over the girl like she's-"

"Edward is the one that told Rose that she couldn't talk to her," Iris said cutting her off. "With all due respect fucking Edward is acting as if Bella is his mate because she's in an open relationship with him."

This cause Esme to pinch the bridge of her nose. "Edward she's her own person and I expect you to respect that."

"Yes mom..."

"Now let's go," Esme said grabbing her jacket and walking out with all of the females following her.

_**Leah(Monday Morning)**_

I pulled into Bella's drive way and waited for her to walk out. It took her ten minutes to come out of the house running at full speed. Only to get to the passengers side as fall on her ass. I suppressed my laughter as I looked out the passenger's window. "Are you okay," I asked smiling.

"I'm fine. I should have know that something like that would have happened," she sighed getting up and dust herself off before she entered my car.

"You know you didn't have to run your school doesn't start until seven forty-five and it's only seven thirty," I said pulling off slowly.

"Well I didn't know how long you been waiting for me and I wasn't paying attention to the time."

"Or you were excited to see me. That reminds me." I looked over my shoulder and gave her a playful glare. "You didn't call me after you date."

"Oh shit I forgot. I'm so sorry."

"It's cool Bella. So what happened?"

"The date went okay I guess...and now we're dating."

I did my best to hide any disappointment. "Like dating dating?"

"Hell no," she said almost chuckling. "An open relationship. I don't think he'll last to long anyways."

"Why not," I asked with a wide smile on my face.

"I don't know I think he's trying to hard still."

"You must be the poor kid's first date." I pulled into a parking spot and came to a stop.

"I think so too."

"So what do I get for dropping you off in a way better car then yours," I asked chuckling at her glare. Her glare dropped as she began to blush fiercely. She leaned over and kissed my cheek.

She pulled back with a small smile on her face. "See you later loser."

I stuck my tongue out at her and then pulled off when she got into the building safely.

_**(After School)**_

I was parked next to a red BMW as I waited for Bella. I heard Bella laugh causing me to look in my rear view mirror. Bella was walking next to very attractive blond girl with gold eyes. Right behind them was a pixie like girl that was practically dancing as she walked. And another blond who looked as if he was struggling with something.

I stepped out of the car and made my way to the trunk. The three that was walking with Bella looked at me before Bella even noticed that I was there.I flinched when I noticed that the were glaring daggers into me. Bella didn't seem to notice until she looked towards me.

"Hey Leah," Bella said walking towards me.

I waited for her to reach my car until I spoke. "Hey Bells, how was school?"

"It was okay. Oh I want you to meet a few people."

I looked over to the three that walked with her and gave them a smile. "Okay."

She lead me towards them clearly excited. "This is Jasper," she said gesturing towards the pained one. He nods his head towards me and then Bella turned to the pixie like girl. "This is Alice." Alice gave me a small smile. "And this is Rosalie." The blond was still glaring at me.

"Nice to meet you all. I'm Leah. So are you guys keeping Bella out of trouble?"

"We're trying to but Bella is really clumsy," Alice chuckled.

"Yeah, I don't know how she manged to not harm herself yet," I chuckled.

"Oh haha. Yeah just make fun of me while I'm standing right in front of you."

I chuckled softly before poking her in her ribs. "You know that your amazed that you lasted this long."

Bella rolled her eyes before turning to Rosalie. She hugged her tightly sighing happily in Rose's arms. "At lease you won't make fun of me," she whispered.

This cause Rose to smile softly. "Never."

Bella pulled away when the dorky kid that set up the date with her came into view. I sighed softly at the same time as Rosalie when we watched the dork come closer.

But in the short time that I have met Bella's friend I found no one could resist this girls charm. There was something about her that no one could resist. Between Dork, Rosalie, and myself I knew that we were affected by her the most; Rose and me more so then the dork. I looked up at Rose and seen her looking at me with an understanding as if she could read my mind.

"Hey Bella," dork said wrapping his arms around her waist. "How was gym?"

"It was okay we just ran a few drills."

"That's good." He looked up at me and frowned. "What are you doing here?"

I frowned. "I'm here to pick up Bella and take her to my mom's bakery shop. What is it to you," I asked standing up fully so I could tower over him.

"Your not supposed to be here," he hissed.

Rose turn to him and then back to me. "Excuse Edward he's an idiot," she said forcing herself to not harm her brother in anyway.

Edward grunted before leaning down and kissing Bella on the cheek. Bella then proceeded to hug everyone. "I'll see you guys tomorrow," she said waving bye to everyone and then hopping into my car.

I looked at everyone but Edward. "It was nice meeting you. Hopefully we can hang out sometimes," I said smiling and then walked over to the driver seat.

"Hopefully," I faintly heard Rose say.

**_(Mom's Shop)_**

"Well my mother isn't here yet but my best friend Sarah is always her," I explained opening the door for her.

"That's cool," she replied breathing in the many smells that were in the shop.

I walked up to the counter and grabbed four cupcakes. "Hey Sarah I want you to meet Bella," I said giving Bella a cupcake.

Sarah put down her book and look up with the most excitement that I have ever seen in her eyes. "Hi Bella," she said giving her a soft smile. "Leah her hasn't been able to stop talking about you."

I had a whole cupcake in my mouth that prevented me from saying anything. Bella turned towards me. "Oh really now? And what has she been say about lil ole me," Bella asked with a light southern drawl.

"She keeps going on and on about how awesome your are and how she can't wait to show you her guitar skills."

"Aww really," Bella cooed. I felt my face heat up and nodded my head slowly. "That's so cute. I have to say Leah that I'm honored that you think so highly of me."

I swallowed the cupcake and looked deep into her eyes. "It's hard not to think of you that highly," I said honestly.

This caused her to blush as she nibbled on her cupcake. Speaking of cupcakes I grabbed another one and stuffed it in my mouth. "God can you eat anymore?"

I nod my head and taking three more. "Leah are you stuffing your face again," I heard my mother ask laughing all the while. "Hello Isabella."

"Hi ."

"Just call me Sue."

"Bella is fine with me then."

She nods her head. "So what brings you to my little shop?"

"Leah said that you were hiring and I really need a job."

"Can you bake?"

"Yes."

"Like..."

"Cookies, cupcakes, cakes, and muffins."

"Do you have a car?"

This caused me to laugh. Bella sent a glare towards me. "I have Billy's old truck..."

"Oh...well besides the car everything checks out. I'll call you by Wednesday night and talk with you about the days you'll be working."

"Thank you!"

"Don't thank me I need an extra hand that doesn't eat all of my cookies and cupcakes," she said glaring at me.

"Hey! I can't help it if their good," I said defending myself.

"Well if you keep eating them like you have been your going to lose your abs," Bella said poking my abs.

"When that day happens I'll stop eat some many."

Bella ran her hand across my abs as she rolled her eyes. "You want to hang out at my house for a while," I asked taking a box of cookies.

"Sure."


	9. Your not a whore

_**A/N: This chapter is Leah and Bella hanging out. So review like always.**_

_**(Leah's bedroom)**_

"I'm sorry that my room is a little messy. I haven't gotten around to cleaning it yet," I explained closing my door.

"No problem at all," she said brushing off what I said. It was only a few seconds and Bella spilled my open can of soda on the floor and slipped in it.

"Shit Bella are you okay," I asked rushing over to her.

"Yeah just a little sore," she chuckled.

I picked her up and placed her on in my computer chair. My eyes raked over her whole body making sure she didn't hurt herself too badly. I stood up and gave her a soft smile. "Bella I have to be quicker if your going to fall every hour," I said grabbing a towel to clean up the spill.

"Maybe you should eat so many cookies," she countered.

"Hahaha."

Once I cleaned up the spill Bella sighed softly. "Do you have a shirt or something that I can borrow? Mine is soaked.'

I looked over and noticed that her breast were showing clearly through her white t-shirt. I pulled off my tank top and tossed it to her. "My bathroom is through that door," I said pointing towards the door next to my closet. "There's a few towels in there already feel free to clean yourself off."

"Thanks," she mumbled before going into the bathroom.

I plopped down on my bed and stared aimlessly at the ceiling. It didn't take long for Bella to finish in the bathroom she came out holding her shirt. "You can just put it in my hamper over there and I'll wash it tonight and return it to you."

"Thanks Lee." Bella laid next to me giving me a look that I didn't quite understand. "Do you really have to lay there without a shirt on?"

I chuckled softly. "I'm too lazy to put one on those cupcakes are slowing me down," I teased. "Is there a problem with me having my shirt off?"

"It's just distracting."

"Distracting? How?"

"You know how I feel about your abs."

"Yeah so?"

"It makes me want to touch them."

I held back my laughter. "You can if you want to. Unless that's against your relationship."

She sighed. "It's an open relationship and two there's nothing sexual about me touching your abs."

"If you say so. Oh and I'm guess your flirting with Rosalie as well?"

You looked taken back by that statement but soon it turned to shame. "How do you know that?"

"I knew by the way you went to her when Alice and I were teasing you. I could see the way she made you relax when you were in her arms."

"I don't know there's something about you three that makes me step out of my comfort zone and flirt and what not. But I don't want to seem like a whore or anything but that's how it's going to look like if I keep it up."

"Bella your not a whore," I said looking into her eyes. "You just turned seventeen not to long ago. It's normal for people in our age range to flirt with multiply people at a time. Bells your doing it to see which one of us is a perfect fit to you and honestly I'm okay with that."

"But why?"

"Because it doesn't matter who you choose I know that your never going to turn your back on us once you make your choice and that you will always care for us one way or another. Hell the only person it would brother me if you chose would be the dork because he's an asshole."

"Are you sure about what your saying?"

"Bella I'm pretty sure.I don't say things unless I mean them."

She smiled softly and kissed me on the cheek as her hands ran across my abs causing me to shiver. Nothing sexual my ass. "So what can you do in your open relationship," I asked softy.

"I can kiss, hug, but not date."

I nodded my head slowly pulling Bella on to my lap. When she was completely on it I ran a finger along Bella's thigh. "I don't think Edward would be too please if he knew that you did kiss or hug anyone else."

She sighed heavily. "If he doesn't start acting like himself then I don't think it will matter if he likes it or not." She began to rub my abs with both of her hands as she continued to talk. "Besides he agreed to this little open relationship so if he says anything about it I'll remind him that he agreed to it."

I bite my lip softly as she continued to rub my abs. "Yeah...I guess he'll have to deal with it then."

Bella leaned forward and rest her head on my shoulders. "No matter what happens Lee can you promise me you'll never hate me."

I made small circles on her back. "Bella I can never hate you."

"No matter what?"

"No matter what," I promised her.

She rolled off of me and went back to staring at random things in my room. "I like your room it fits you."

"Thanks."

**_(Three Hours Later.)_**

Bella was humming while I strummed my guitar. "Do you want to sing something," I asked.

"Have you heard of Truly Madly Deeply by Savage Garden," She asked smiling softly at me.

"Isn't that a love song?"

"I suppose but it reminds me of when my parent's were still together."

"When did they divorce," I asked.

"When I was five but I remember my dad sung the song to my mom on their anniversary."

"That's cool. Ah...why did they get a divorce, if you don't mind me asking."

"I don't mind at all. My parent's loved each other and they still do. But my mother is a free spirit that doesn't like being force to stay in one place at a time. My dad knew that and wasn't going to keep her here while he had dreamed of being a police officer in Forks so they left each other to go for their goals. It's kind of weird to look at it now though. Every female on my mother side are either very sexual or a free spirit."

"Which one are you?"

"I think I take after my father."

"How come?"

"I don't like change and when change happens I don't do adjust well. Plus we are really into music. He's the reason I got into singing and playing so many instruments."

I smiled softly because I could tell that she looked up to her father and that she loved him deeply. "Well if you want I'll play the guitar and you can sing."

She nodded her head and I started to strum slower. Bella started to sing.

_I'll be your dream_  
_I'll be your wish_  
_I'll be your fantasy._  
_I'll be your hope_  
_I'll be your love_  
_Be everything that you need._  
_I love you more with every breath_  
_Truly madly deeply do.._  
_I will be strong I will be faithful_  
_'Cos I'm counting on a new beginning._  
_A reason for living._  
_A deeper meaning._

_I want to stand with you on a mountain._  
_I want to bathe with you in the sea._  
_I want to lay like this forever._  
_Until the sky falls down on me..._

_And when the stars are shining brightly_  
_In the velvet sky,_  
_I'll make a wish_  
_Send it to heaven_  
_Then make you want to cry.._  
_The tears of joy_  
_For all the pleasure and the certainty._  
_That we're surrounded_  
_By the comfort and protection of.._  
_The highest power._  
_In lonely hours._  
_The tears devour you.._  
_I want to stand with you on a mountain,_  
_I want to bathe with you in the sea._  
_I want to lay like this forever,_  
_Until the sky falls down on me..._

_Oh can't you see it baby?_  
_You don't have to close your eyes_  
_'Cos it's standing right before you._  
_All that you need will surely come..._

_I'll be your dream_  
_I'll be your wish_  
_I'll be your fantasy._  
_I'll be your hope_  
_I'll be your love_  
_Be everything that you need._  
_I'll love you more with every breath_  
_Truly madly deeply do..._

_I want to stand with you on a mountain._  
_I want to bathe with you in the sea._  
_I want to lay like this forever._  
_Until the sky falls down on me..._

_I want to stand with you on a mountain._  
_I want to bathe with you in the sea._  
_I want to lay like this forever._  
_Until the sky falls down on me..._

When Bella finished with the last verse I began to slow down my strumming. I looked at her with a big smile on my face. "You have a really beautiful voice," I said putting up my guitar.

She chuckled softly. "I try." She looked at her fone and sighed softly. "I have to get home and cook before Charlie get's home."

"Okay then let's get going," I said standing up and grabbing shirt.

"Really your going to put on a shirt now?"

"Yeah it's cold outside," I said winking at her.

**_(Bella's House)_**

I pulled into her driveway and gave her a small smile. "Here we are," I said motioning towards her house.

"I can see that."

"Do you want me to walk with you up to the porch because I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"Ha go fuck yourself," she said playfully as she got out of the car and walked to her porch carefully.


	10. Oh by the way I'm a vampire

_**A/N: I just now realized that I didn't give any information about Iris and I don't see myself writing a chapter about her so I'll give you guys a quick over look on her.**_

**Iris**

**_Birth name: _****_Iris Ivy _  
**

_**D.O.B: December 15, 1920. 90yrs old (The story takes place in 2010)**_

_**Birthplace: New York, NY.**_

_**How she was changed: Iris was changed a week after her 17th birthday. When she was walking home from her older sister Casandra house. A vampire seen her walking by herself and thought he should walk with her to make sure she got home safe because there has been a werewolf that was on the lose near the town. So the vampire walks over to her and offers to walk her home. Because men around her town always asked to walk with her she just said okay not wanting to listen to him beg.**_

_**They made a small talk as they walk and Iris learned this males name was Emmett and he was traveling with his family until they found a nice place to settle. In the short time that they had been talking to each other they fell in love almost right away. Their conversation was cut short by a pain filled howl. It was too late to get her out of the way of the charging werewolf. Iris was dangling in the werewolves mouth by her arm. Every time Emmett tired to make a move towards them the wolf shook his head causing her to hit tree, rocks, etc.**_

_**Lucky Rosalie got there in time and ripped his heart out. Unluckily though for Iris she was on the verge of death from hitting the trees...and rocks...and the all of the things that are harder then her bones at the time. Emmett began to panic as he watch his soul mate twist in and turn in pain. Rose however kept a cool head and sucked out the werewolf saliva out of her arm and then bit her. Thus the story of Iris becoming a vampire.**_

_**Her appearance and what not will be given in when we actually get into Bella's POV. Also the only reason she's a year above Rose is because it just fits better in the story that way. Besides she's married to Emmett. If one graduated before the other then the other would be bored to death.  
**_

**_Rosalie (Her room.)_**

Even though it pissed me off to see someone else do it, I Rosalie Hale was pacing back and forth. Alice was going to zoom into my room in a few seconds after her and Jasper finished up doing a little extra hunting but waiting for my little sister was causing me to get nervous. And anyone who knew me knew that I just didn't do nervous because you just couldn't...but she made me feel so nervous. I kicked my door hard enough that it made a small crack but a loud boom.

This girl in less then a full week has changed everything that I knew. It was like once she started flirting with you or even talking to you, you were sucked into her charm. How could she have this power over vampires and a soon to be werewolf? It was very rare that vampires are ever involved with humans because if you find that their the one there is no choice in the matter you have to change them.

"Rose," Alice said closing my door. "I seen you wanted to talk to me."

"Alice I have to know," I said running my fingers through my hair slowly. "It's driving me crazy not knowing if she's going to be happy or not with me or any of the other. If I'm not the right choice I need to know it right now so I don't waste my time convincing her that I am the one for her." By the end of my sentence I was forcing the words out. It was hard to even think of not being the right one but even harder to say it to your sister. Besides it would hurt anyone's pride if they thought that they weren't good enough for someone.

"So what order do you want them in," Alice asked sitting on my king size bed.

"Edward."

"If Bella chooses him they'll be happy for a very short time. There's going to be a lot of fighting and eventually it'll end."

"Leah?"

Alice seemed like she didn't want to tell me but she answered quickly. "It would be perfect. Bella would be happy and somewhere down the line they would get married in LaPush." I looked down disappointed slightly. "But I only looked if Leah doesn't shift," Alice explained. "If she shifts then I have no clue what will happen. You have to put into effect the fact that they imprint on their soul mates. So if Leah doesn't imprint on Bella then everything that I said is invalid."

"You don't know if she's going to shift or not so it doesn't matter."

"Rose she's showing signs of shifting already," Alice said pinching the bridge of her nose. "Besides lately there has been holes in my vision when they involved her. Sometimes I see her and then there's times that I don't see anything."

"Whatever," I huffed. "She does have werewolf friends. You could smell it on her from a mile away."

"But part of it was her stink too," Alice countered.

"Whatever," I sighed heavily. "Alice...what about me?"

"Hmm...?"

"What about me," I repeated. "Will Bella be happy with me?"

Alice tilted her head to the side. "Why don't I just show you?" I nodded my head and made my way to my bed with Alice. I sat down slowly and took deep breaths. "Are you ready?"

I take her hands into mine and simply nod my head. In seconds I was in Alaska looking down at the scene before me.

_Bella was facing away from me and I could still tell that she as human. She turned to face me and to my surprise she was even more beautiful then she did now. She looked to be barely twenty-one but that didn't matter. I glide towards her wearing a tank top and tight shorts._

_"Bella," I say low. "Are you sure?"_

_"I'm more sure of this then I have ever been of anything else in my whole life time. I said I wanted to wait till after my college graduation and it's after it."_

_I smile softly at her. "It is but are you sure you want to do it right now because I think you should put it off another two or three months."_

_"And why is that?"_

_I drop to a knee and held up an expensive looking ring. "If you wait a couple more months we can get married and you can invite all of your family and friends. And then after the wedding we'll use my private jet and I'll change you on Esme's island."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yep. It's not as beautiful as you but it'll have to do."_

_"Well I don't know," she said looking away._

_I frown getting worried. "Why?"_

_"Cause you didn't propose to me yet," she giggled._

_The biggest smile that you have ever seen spread across my face. "Isabella Marie Swan I can't imagine not spending forever with you and I know I don't want to. So Ms. Swan will you marry me?"_

_"Yes!" I picked her up and swung her in a circles._

_Soon the scene disappears and then reappears. Bella and I are sitting in Fork High school gym. It had to be at lease a hundred to a hundred-fifty years from now because any sooner people would recognize who we are. Bella hopped on to lap and began to pout. "Mike's great great-grandson keeps flirting with me," she whined._

_This caused me to growl. "Do you want me to give him another talking to Love?"_

_She nuzzled my neck. "Only a talking to?"_

_"I will not touch him unless he touches you first," I promised._

_"Okay. I was thinking maybe we could go to our island next week since it's going to be sunny all next week. We haven't had much private time due to the fact Emmett is an idiot."_

_I chuckled softly. "I would like that. Nine days in heaven."_

_"You guys have an island," a girl that looked just like Angela asked. _

_"Yep it was my fiftieth birthday gift," Bella answered._

_"I can't wait till I get changed."_

_Bella giggled. "Your grand mother is a vampire and your mother is a half. Doesn't that make you like a fourth?"_

_"Yeah but it's only slowing my aging rate down," she shrugged. "Oh Grandma Ange wants you guys to visit soon."_

_"Tell her we'll stop by Friday," I said smiling softly at her._

_My vision faded in and out again to show me a new scene._

_Bella was on top of me pinning my arms over my head. "Rose," she said softly. "I am going to-"_

I was snapped back to reality completely out of it. I looked over to Alice who was frowning slightly. "And that is why you should train more because I had a few more things to show you but nooo you couldn't hang in there for another hour," Alice growled. "It was getting to the good stuff."

I rolled my eyes. "So what do you think I should do?"

"Go get your girl," Alice said grinning ear to ear.

"I'm going to go tell her before Edward does."

"I know. Edward is going to still tell her though. He wants to be all dramatic."

_**(Outside of Bella's house)**_

"Mom, I really don't know," I heard Bella say as she types on her laptop. "I thought you were staying in Wisconsin for a little while."

I jump on to the tree branch closest to her bedroom and watched her face twist into a frown. "Mom," she whined. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Come one Bella," I heard a woman's voice plead. "Is there anyone that caught your eye."

"Two girls and one boy."

The woman chuckled softly. "Aphrodite," her mother whispers.

"What does Aphrodite has to do with any of this?"

"Hm? I didn't think you heard me. Just look it up," her mother giggled.

"Whatever mom."

I hopped into her room through her window. I landed so quietly that it didn't alarm her to my presence.

"Jelly Belly you should head to bed. Don't you have school tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'll call you Friday," she yawned.

"Sure thing hun. Night."

"Night." Bella hung up the phone and then swirled around in her computer seat. When her eyes landed me she nearly jumped through the roof. "What the fuck Rosalie? How and when did you come here?"

"I jumped through your window," I answered calmly. "And I just got in here a few moments ago."

"Why the fuck are you here."

I zipped to her bed and sat down. "Well because I seen that Edward had told you about his little power so I thought I would tell you as much as I can before he does tomorrow."

"Do you have a power?"

"Well yes I do," I smirked.

"Which is?"

"If I touch someone's hand two things could happen. First is I'm able to use their power if they have one for a short period of time and the second I can convince anyone to do as I want them to."

"That's why you didn't want to shake my hand when we first met."

I nodded my head. "I don't train much so I don't have enough control over my power."

"That's cool. Who else has powers in your family? Edward said that was me to ask you guys"

"He wants to look cooler then the rest of us," I said rolling my eye. "Alice can see the future, Iris can control people's mind by just looking at them, Emmett is really strong, and Jasper can control peoples emotions."

"That's so cool."

I chuckled softly. "I suppose so."

"Is there any other humans that have powers."

I flinched at the word human. "Bella...that's what I wanted to tell you." She frowned slightly as she watched me carefully.

"What do you mean?"

"How could I have jumped into your room with out making a sound?"

"Your skilled-"

"Bella," I said cutting her off. "I don't eat food because it makes me vomit, I have to force myself into a sleep like state so I can pass the night time. Bella I know you've notice that there is something different about my family and me. What have you noticed?"

"You guys are really pale."

"What else."

"Whenever Edward holds my hand his is always cold." I nod my head waiting for her to continue. "Whenever I hug you or bump into Alice, Iris, or Jasper it's like bumping into a rock. Plus you guys are all model worthy." Bella frown reappeared. "You don't eat food?"

"No," I mumbled. "What I eat is why I shouldn't be anywhere near you but I am. Your scent draws me to you not as much as your charm, however. But nonetheless just being near you makes the monster in me want to come out." I tilt my head to the side and stare at her. "Bella have you ever thought that everything about me is supposed to lure you in?" I stood up and took a few steps closer to her. "The way that I look or how I smell." By now I was in front of her. I crouched down so that we were eye level. "Bella I know you know what I am. And if you need a refresher just ask me questions."

"What do you eat?"

I smirked moving a strand of hair out of her face and place it behind her ear. "Blood..."

"Human blood?"

"What color are my eyes?"

She looked at me as if I was kidding her for a second but when she saw that I wasn't she studied my eyes. "Their silver...Wait your little vampire idea is real?"

I chuckled softly. "Yeah. When I slipped up and said the Twilight books were all wrong I couldn't make something up on the spot."

"Not a good imagination?"

I rolled my eyes. "I have a very good imagination, thank you very much."

She giggled. "You guys being vampires, is that why Jasper tries to keep his distance?"

"Yes. Jasper is the newest member to our life style."

"Who has the best control in your family?"

" First is Carlisle, then Esme, myself, Iris, Emmett, Alice, Edward, and lastly Jasper."

"Edward doesn't have good control?"

"It's not the best. Being near you is probably really hard on him like it is on me."

"What do you mean?"

"Bella you smell better then any human in Forks High. But don't worry it was your charm that dragged me to you."

"I don't have any charm."

"More then you'll ever know. So your not freaked out by this are you?"

"Truth be told I kind of knew you guys weren't human I just couldn't place my finger on what you guys were. You guys being vampires makes a lot of sense." I picked her up and made my way to her bed. "What are you doing?"

"Taking you to your bed," I answered simply. I placed her down softly with a small smile on my face. "You should go to bed and I should be going. But before I do is there anything that I can do for you?"

"Kiss me," she said close to a whisper but I could hear her as clear as day.

I leaned close to her and captured her lips with mine. I felt her hands grab the sides of my shirt and pull me closer to her. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her as close to me as possible. In seconds I smelt arousal floating in the air. I pulled away slow with a playful smirk on my lips. "I'm sorry I can't stay," I said in a slightly husky voice. "I don't want to show you how good my imagination is just yet."

She frown not getting my comment. "See you tomorrow?"

I nodded my head and then kissed her forehead softly. In seconds I was half way home with a small smile on my face. "She's something else," I whisper to myself as I get close to home.

_**A/N: There is a reason why Bella's mom say**** Aphrodite****. But that will be revealed way later. **_


	11. Blood,Blood,Blood

**_Rosalie (Parking lot. Morning)  
_**

I was standing next to my car as I waited for Edward to pull up with Bella. "Way to go Rose," Iris said patting me on the back.

"What are you talking about now," I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Alice told me you made out with Bella last night after telling her that you were a vampire."

"No way," Emmett said staring at me with wide eyes. "Did you take pictures?"

"Yes Emmett, I took loads of pictures while we kissed," I said sarcastically.

Iris punched him in the ribs and then turned back to me. "So what do you think Edward told her."

"I'm a killer Bella," I said mimicking Edwards mono tone voice. "I'm dangerous..."

"You should stay away from me," Alice chimed in.

"He's so annoying with the monster shit," Iris said closing the door to Emmett's jeep.

"Little sis," I said chuckling. "He's never going to stop with that crap."

"I know, I can always hope though."

A few moments later Edward was parking next to my car. I could see the anger swimming in his eyes. "When the hell did you have time to tell her," He asked getting into my face. I didn't answer him I just stood there staring into his eyes. "Rose when the hell did you do it."

"It's none of your concern," I hissed.

"Hey Rose," Bella said waiting by the hood of my car. "Come meet Angela and Jessica."

I groaned at Jessica's name. "Do I really have to?"

"Well just meet Angela then. She's super cool."

"You didn't tell her," I asked frowning.

"No. I figured that there was some type of law against it or something."

"You guessed right." I turned back towards Edward and gave him a small smirk. "If I was you I would just be happy that she isn't freaking out about it. So get off of my case," I said so low that only my family could hear me if they wanted to.

I spun on my heels and walked over to Bella. "Let's go," I said poking her side softly.

_**(Front of the school)**_

Angela looked at me with a huge smile on her face. "Hi Angela," I said giving her a smile.

"Hi, Rosalie," she mumbled looking away from me.

"Please call me Rose. The only people that call me that is my Parents and the teachers. Besides I have a great feeling that we're going to become great friends," I said giving her my award winning smile.

"How do you figure that?"

"Bella told me your really cool and I trust Bella's judgment in character."

She continued to look down avoiding all eye contact with me. The bell rung and everyone as if it was by force began to make they're way into the school. Bella tripped on the first step but both Angela and I grabbed her before she could hit the fourth step face first. I looked over to Angela with a smirk on my lips. "See Angela, we're already bonding," I chuckled as I pulled Bella back to her feet.

"Call me Angie."

I nodded my head.

_**(Lunch)**_

I made my way over to my family's table when I noticed that Edward had invited himself at Bella's table. I sat down while I shot daggers at the back of Edward's head. "Someone is mad," Jasper said eating some of his french fries.

"I'm not mad," I hissed. "And two why are you eating this crap?"

"I bet him that he couldn't eat everyone fries without throwing up for the rest of the school day," Emmett answered watching Jasper as he finished his fries.

"For how much?"

"A hundred."

I rolled my eyes and pushed my tray towards Jasper. "Your jealous," Jasper said as he dumped my fries on his tray.

I growl softly. "Why does he get to sit with her?"

"Because technically he's her boyfriend."

I growled softly. "For now," I mumbled.

Soon a scent drifted over to me that caused me to tense up. I looked over to Bella's table and noticed that Edward looked as if he was going to lose it. I stood up quickly and made my way to the table. Edward was giving her napkins as he tried his best to control himself. I looked at Bella and noticed that she was having a nosebleed.

"Bella, I'll take you to the bathroom," I stated helping her up slowly.

Edward looked as if he was in so much pain both from his burning throat and the fact that he most likely thought of fifty ways to kill everyone so that he can drain the poor girl dry. I actually felt bed for him because he was struggling with staying in control as much as Jasper was and he actually seemed like he might like this girl not just because I do. At lease that's what it seems like, I could be wrong.

Once I had Bella into the bath room I removed her hand away from her nose and replaced it with an ice cold cloth that I kept in my back pocket. "So what happened," I asked holding the cloth under her nose.

"Mike was talking about something and then he got a little excited and hit me in the nose," She explained. I let out a loud growl. If she wasn't in pain I think I would've left and beat Mike into pieces. "Rose calm down it was a complete accident."

I looked at her and sighed softly giving her a soft smile as I realized that the blood had stopped flowing. I looked at the cloth and found that the blood had seeped through. In inhuman speed I turned to the sink and scrubbed my hands of her blood as fast as I could. I looked over my shoulder. "Bella flush it down the toilet."

She didn't question me as she hurried to the nearest stall.

"Rose is Bella okay," Angela asked walking in.

"Yeah she'll be fine."

"Fuck...," Bella mumbled.

And soon the bathroom was filled with fresh blood. I ran over to a now unconscious Bella. "Fuck my life," I whispered low enough so that Angela couldn't hear me. "Angela I'm going to take her to the hospital," I said picking Bella up with ease.

"Okay, I'll go to the office and tell them what happened...what did happen," Angela asked as confused as I was.

I looked down at Bella's hand realized that there was blood coating her finger. "She doesn't like blood...the sight of her own blood caused her to pass out. I'm guess she wasn't paying attention to it before. But I have to get her to the hospital."

"Okay...she's an interesting vampire ," I heard as I walked out.

_**(On the way to the hospital)**_

I dialed Alice number as I pulled out of the parking lot.

"Rose I already know what happened with Bella. How bad is it?"

"She has a nice gash on her forehead," I said looking over Bella. "She might need some stitches but nothing to bad." I ripped the sleeve off of my long sleeve shirt and pressed it to her forehead. "She'll be fine once I get her to Carlisle."

"That's good, I'll tell the otheres."

"There's something else Alice."

"Oh?"

"Angela knows that we're vampires."

There was a long pause. I knew Alice was thinking of a few thousand ways that could be possible. "She's dating a vampire," Alice stated most likely coming out of a vision. "His name is James."

"He must come and go," I said still looking at Bella as I dodged cars.

"Yeah, I'll keep an eye on him just in case he slips."

"Good thinking. I'll talk to Angela when I leave the hospital."

"Okay, I got to go." she hung up and I tossed my phone in the back. "Ros," she murmured. She's a sleep talker? "Leah." I frowned slightly. "Edward." My frown deepened as she said his name. "Please don't...fight...You...I care about...all...of you...but I'm in..." Bella began to twist and turn.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at me. "Rose-"

"Your fine Bella," I said giving he a small smile. "Why didn't you tell me that you faint at the sight of blood?"

"I wasn't thinking about it," she answered truthfully. "I was worried about you."

I chuckled softly. "Things like that you have to be selfish about. You had me so worried."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be but things like that you should tell me or Iris or Alice or even Edward."

"Well besides that there isn't really anything else that anyone should worry about."

I nodded my head turning back to the windshield. I slide into a parking spot and ran over to Bella's side picking her up. "Doesn't this look weird," she asked looking around.

"Your five inches shorter then me and only weigh a buck fifteen." I frowned. "I've been hang out with Emmett too much," I mumbled. "The only thing that looks weird is the fact that I only have one sleeve and your bleeding still."

I took her into the room that Carlisle was in and placed her on a bed. "Rose, Alice called me and told me what happened. You've done enough-"

"I'm fine," I said looking him straight in the eyes.

He sighed but didn't say anything. "Bella, I'm Carlisle and I've heard that you had a nasty fall. How did that happen," he asked dabbing the gash with a cotton ball that was soaked with alcohol.

She cringed as the cotton ball made contact with her gash. "I was flushing Rose's cloth down in the toilet and then I noticed the blood...on my fingers. I thought that I was going to be fine because I wanted to make sure that Rosalie was fine. But I didn't last long and passed out hitting my head either on the stall door or floor," she said looking very uncomfortable.

"Bella it's okay," I said wiping her hand clean of any blood. "He's my father."

As soon as I sad father she relaxed in seconds. "Do you just pass out when you see blood or is there more?"

"I don't know...it's like I have a panic attack and then I pass out."

"Well if you want we can talk about this on a later day. Your father is coming very soon and I have to give you about five stitches."

"Maybe later."

He nodded his head and turned to get his supplies. I took her hand in mine and gave her a small squeeze. "If you want me to go I will," I whispered softly.

"I want you to stay."

I smiled. "I'll stay as long as you want."

"And what if that's forever."

"Then I'll do my best to keep you entertain."

"I don't think that will be too hard."

The door burst opened interrupting our moment. I wanted to growl at the trespasser but held it back when I seen a worried Chief Swan. "BELLA," he said running towards her and grabbing her hand tightly. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine when he gets done with the stitches," she said trying to calm her father. "Dad this is Rose, she brought me in."

He looked over to Carlisle. "This your girl?"

"Yes she is," Carlisle answered as he began to do work on Bella's gash.

"Thank you Rose for bringing her in."

"Not a problem at all Chief."

"Call me Charlie. However if you don't mind leaving," he said chewing on his bottom lip. "I just don't think that it's good for you to miss anymore school."

I looked down at Bella who met my glance. "I'll call you when I get home," she said softly. 'Come in my window,' she mouthed.

I nodded my head. "Sure but if you feel tired don't worry about it. See you at home daddy."

"Yep tell your mom I'm on call today," he said not looking away from what he was doing. I knew that Esme already knew that but it was the little show that we put on so no one questioned us.

_**(In Bella's Room)**_

I called Angela and waited for her to answer. "Hello," she said clearly confused.

"Hey Angie it's Rose."

"How did you get my number?"

"Bella gave it to me," I lied easily.

"Okay...what's up?"

"How long have you been dating James," I asked getting straight to the point.

"How do you know about him?"

"He did tell you that some vampires have powers, right?"

"Yeah."

"That's how I know. Most of my family has a power but that's not the point right now. How long have you been dating him," I repeated the question.

"Since my freshman year. Your family wasn't here yet."

"What color is his eyes?"

"Bright green. Rose what are you trying to get at?"

"You know he drinks human blood right?"

"No he doesn't. He said that he drinks animal blood that's why his eyes are how they are."

"Angela listen very closely, okay?"

"Okay..."

"When a vampire drinks human blood their eyes stay the same color as when they was human only a little lighter. Now when a vampire drinks animal blood their eyes become silver, very close to gray but not quite."

"James wouldn't lie to me," she said sounding broken.

Clenched my eyes tight. I hated hurting humans because it it reminded me so much of how easy it was to get hurt when you were human. It made me hate being a vampire because after living for so long you actually get used to everything and nothing really hurts you unless something happens to your family or mate. "Angela," I said with as much compassion that I had. "Even though we just started talking today I know that we're going to be great friends. I have no doubt about it. And I want you to know that I will never lie to you or hurt you on purpose. James is lying to you."

"But he said that he...he would never hurt me."

"Maybe he won't but you have to very careful."

"Rose I have to do some thinking."

"I understand. Feel free to call Bella or myself if you need anyone."

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

_**A/N: So that's it for this chapter. Next chapter will be in Leah's POV. Until next time.**_


	12. Your on fire

**_Leah(Friday night bedroom)_**

I was in my room do my best to avoid Sam, who my mother thought that it would be a good idea invite. She most likely was thinking that we would make up or at less be friends. Both of which I wasn't planning on ever doing that.

My door open and I stood up fully ready to cuss out whoever was at the door. But I stopped when I seen the pale skin and brown eyed angel staring at me. "Bella," I said smiling at her. I pulled her in gently and closed the door. I noticed the stitches on her forehead and lead her to my bed. "What happened?"

"A long story short, the Mike kid that I told you about got excited and hit me in the nose causing it to start pouring blood. Rose helped me to the bathroom where she gave me a cloth to help my nose to stop bleeding. When it stopped she started to wash her hads of my blood and told me to get rid of the cloth. I go into a stall and flush it that's when I seen the blood on my hands and passed out."

"So you have a problem with blood," I asked holding her hand.

"Yeah a really big problem."

I kissed her on the cheek and wrapped my arms around her. I was going to really have to kick this Mike kids ass. "I missed you," I said softly.

"I missed you too. Now that I'm working with your mom I can see you more often."

"I'm so glad that there isn't a no shirt policy."

She looked at me with big eyes. "You can't do that," she said pushing me slightly.

"But I can cause it's my mother's shop. As I stuff my face with your cupcakes you can stare at my well lotion abs."

"Your so mean."

"How? I'm only make your job even more enjoyable," I said winking.

She soft patted me on the head and then stood up and took my hand. "Let's go."

"Go where?"

"Down stairs to get something to eat. I'm starving."

"I'm not hungry."

"But I'm clumsy."

I chuckled softly. "That is true." I stood up and bent over enough that she could jump on my back. "Hop on my back." She giggled as she grabbed my ass before she jumped onto my back.

I made sure that she was safely on my back. Then I took her down to the kitchen where Sam, Paul, and Jared was. I placed her down gently. "Guys get out the way and let the ladies get something to eat," Sam ordered once I placed Bella down. They both obeyed without question.

I nodded toward Sam and then I grabbed a plate and began to pile on all types of food. "I can make my own plate you know," Bella as she watched me make her plate.

"Naw, I think I'm better off doing it. I don't want you to cut yourself on a hamburger or something."

"Oh hahaha."

I chuckled handing her the plate. "Where do you want to eat?"

"I thought we were going back to your room."

I smirked picking her up bridal style. "As you wish."

_**(Leah's Bedroom)**_

"So it seems like you and Sam have some history," Bella stated grabbed a hamburger.

"We used to date and things ended badly," I said shrugging my shoulders as if it was nothing.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"Don't be. I'm over him already."

I snagged a hot dog. "Hey! I thought you weren't hungry!"

"Your not going to eat all of that," I said talking a bite of the hot dog. "Just to make sure that none of the food goes to waste I'll help you eat all of the hot dogs."

"Well there's a fee for eating my hot dogs."

"And what would that be?"

She smirked playfully. But she didn't say anything because a knock on my door stopped her. "Leah mom said to come down here with Bella," Seth said as he began to walk away.

"Okay," I'm mumbled. I looked at her "Maybe next time. Lets go."

**_(Backyard)_**

"Bella so how are you liking the food," my mother asked as she sat next to us.

"It's really good," Bella answered finishing her half of potato salad.

"That's good. Well after work Wednesday do you want to come over an watch a movie with the family. Well it's more like Leah and I. The boys always go to watch the game at Billy's house."

"That would be great."

"Good. I've already talked to your father and he is all for it." My mother got up and trotted back to the grill.

"Are you done eating," I asked finishing my hot dog.

"Yeah, I'm stuff."

I took her plate into the kitchen dumping it and washing it quickly. When I went back outside I noticed Jacob sitting way too close to her. I made my way over to him slowly not wanting to make a scene. "Leah," Sam said gently. "Let the boy flirt with her a little bit."

I rose an eyebrow at him. "Go fuck yourself Sam," I said low enough so that we was the only one that could hear me. "He's making her feel uncomfortable! You can see it on her face."

"Then let her deal with it."

"Sam your only saying that because Jacob is supposed to be the next Chief," I hissed. "Everyone gives that boy everything because of that. But I'm not everyone else and I'm not going to let him have her! I'm already fighting two other people for her."

Sam frowned as he listened to what I said. "Fine but don't lay a finger on him," he ordered.

"You don't tell me what to do you son of a bitch!"

He rolled his eyes. "Please?"

I walked away from him and towards Jacob and Bella. "So Bella you want to come to my house after this is over," he said placing his hand on her thigh.

"No, I'm hanging out with Leah after this," she answered looking at his hand.

"Come on Bella. It'll be fun."

"She said no," I growled.

"Leah can't you see I was talking to Bella in private," he said glaring at me.

"I don't give an ass what you think you were doing," I said glaring right back at him. "She's not interested!"

"That's what you think," he said flexing his muscles.

I pushed him roughly after he finished his statement. "Leave her alone!"

Without even saying anything he punched me in the jaw. "Leah," Bella almost screamed.

I looked at him with pure rage in my eyes and punched him right back. All too soon we were trading blows left to right. I grabbed his fist before it could have hit Bella because she was trying to break us up. I twisted his wrist and kneed him in the stomach causing him to hunch over.

"Now your going to leave her alone," I growled putting more pressure on his wrist.

"Go fuck yourself," he hissed.

"That's not the answer I wanted to hear," I taunted before I kicked him in the ribs.

"Leah let it go," Bella said with with pleading eyes.

I let go of him and turn towards Bella. "I'm sorry," I mumbled shocked at my own anger.

"Just wait until I'm Chief," Jacob said clenching his stomach.

"When that day happen I'll be long gone from here." I grabbed Bella's hand and slowly took her towards my house.

"That's what you think."

**_(Bedroom)_**

"Are you going to be okay," Bella asked placing a bag of ice on my head.

"I'll be fine," I answered feeling the swelling going down already. "I'm sorry I lost my temper like that. I don't know what's wrong with me as of late but I've been getting anger really quickly."

"It's okay," she said kissing me softly. "Your really hot."

"Why thank you. Your hotter though."

A blush crept across her face as she rolled her eyes. "No I mean your burning up."

"Oh...I feel fine."

"I can tell."

"Anyways, it's nothing for you to worry about. It's about to be eleven and I know your dad wants to get home before midnight. So you should go down stairs and say bye to everyone."

She nodded her head and leaned back down and kissed me again. "I'll see you Tuesday," she mumbled against my lips.

"Yep. I can't wait to eat some of your pie." Her face became a bright red and then she poked a sore spot on my chin. "Ow."

"Behave."

"I'm not good at following orders."

She tilted her head back and laughed. "We'll see about that."

_**A/N: Next chapter is going to be all about Leah still but sadly there will not be any of Bella. So what do you guys think of this chap? **_


	13. The Shift

_**A/N: I lied...I said it was going to Leah only but as you guys can see I lied. But you guys aren't going to hear much from Rose or Bella this chapter it's just little in the beginning of this chapter.**_

_**Rosalie(In Bella's room)**_

Edward was pissing me off in his attempts to write a song for Bella. So here I was laying in Bella's bed enjoying here scent in her bed. There was nothing in the world that was as comforting as her scent_. _

"Dad, I going to bed," I heard Bella say at the bottom of the staircase.

"Okay kiddo. Night," her dad replied before turning on the television.

Her feet quickly petaled up the stairs and walked quickly to her door. I was going to get up and leave but I didn't want to. The door opened and Bella walked in with her clumsy grace. She closed the door and then turned to her bed and nearly jumped out of her clothes.

"Jesus, Rose you scared the shit out of me," she said placing her hands over her rapid beating heart. "How long have you been in here?"

"Truthfully nearly an hour. I got tired of Edward's attempts of writing you a song so I came here and relaxed."

"Why here?"

"Because I thought you would be in here but you weren't."

"I was at a cookout."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"God no. You just have to call me before you choose to come."

I smiled moving over so that she could get into the bed. She laid down cuddling really close to me. "Your not cold are you," I asked hating the fact that my body was freezing.

"No I like the cold."

I smiled. "I thought you hated the cold?"

"Your cold is different. It's more welcoming and cozy."

I nuzzled her neck softly. "Bella Swan you are something else," I whispered against her neck.

"What was that?"

"You should get some sleep. You don't want to sleep in too long on a Saturday."

"Are you going to be here when I wake up."

I tried to focus into the future but only got glimpses of visions. Alice was right I needed to train more. "Yes, I'll sneak out the window when you wake up and ringing the doorbell."

"And?"

"And spend the rest of the day watching movies, cuddling, and catching you." She chuckled softly before going into a deep sleep. "Goodnight Isabella."

_**Leah (Morning)**_

I woke up without the headache that I was expecting or even the soreness from all of the bruises. I sat up and lightly touched my chin, that was the first thing that Jacob hit yesterday, ad to my surprise it wasn't sore or swollen even. I shrugged my shoulders and hopped out of the bed and made my way down stair to meet the glares of all the elders, minus my dad, but sure enough Sam took care of that. I sighed heavily before sitting down in the chair that was placed right in front of them.

"So what do I do this honor to," I asked giving them a small smirk.

"You got into a fight with my son," Billy said clearly pissed.

"Yeah I know that but he punched me first and the last time I checked you don't hit a lady," I snorted.

"It doesn't matter you do not get into a fight with the future Chief," Billy said glaring me down.

I returned him the same glare before I said anything. "Maybe the next Chief needs to be taught a lesson about how to treat a lady."

"Leah," Quil Sr. started. "You have to know that there will be punishment no matter who started the fight. Jacob is going to be the Chief and you have to respect that."

I was still glaring at Billy who had gained a smirked that I usually wore when I was getting my way. I growled in frustration. "Jacob is just an asshole who doesn't know how to respect anyone because he's been spoiled his whole fucking life."

"Leah, watch your mouth," Sam said glaring at me.

"Sam I don't even know why your hear," I hissed turning my glare towards him. "Last time I checked you weren't an elder and your not my boyfriend anymore. Last time I checked I told you to go fuck yourself."

He sighed heavily but didn't say anything else. At the exact same time me and Billy crossed our arms as we waited for someone else to speak. "I think that Jacob should get punished too," my dad said sitting up. Billy and my head both snapped over to him. "He hit an elders daughter for one and insulted her for the rest if the night. If anything he should be punished equally."

I gave Billy my famous smirk as his grin turned to a glare. "I agree," my mother said looking down to Billy.

When they both made eye connect with each other Billy sighed heavily. "Fine," Billy huffed. "Let's this be a warning. If this happens again then I will be forced to punish...both of you."

"Blah, blah, blah," I said turning away. "Why the hell don't you just punish us now because I can promise you this will happen again."

"Fine! Twenty lashes for both of you."

"Your going to do this to your oldest daughter," my dad growled. Everything froze as those words left my father mouth. Did he really just say that Billy was my father. "And don't act like you don't know she's your because before Sue was pregnant before I imprinted on her."

Billy sighed heavily looking away from me. Was this true? "It doesn't matter," he huffed.

"Hold on," I shouted. "This asshole is my father?"

"Before your mother and I got together she was married to Billy but I imprinted on her and Billy allowed her to be happy with me."

"What the fuck is imprinting and why the hell didn't anyone tell me that this asshole was my father?"

"I raised you as my own and I didn't want to put you through that unneeded stress."

I sighed heavily as I looked at this man that I always hated and then turned to my mother. She looked disappointed but didn't say anything. That's when it something clicked in the back of my head. "So your telling me by birth right I'm the next chief?"

"Your a girl the chief has always been a male," Quil Sr. said frowning at me.

"Well that will change too if she shifts before him," Sam whispered probably thinking that I didn't hear him.

I stood up with a low growl and stormed out of the house. I had a lot to think about...

**_(The beach)_**

I had kicked a washed up log before plopping down in the sand. "Hey bitch," Jacob my younger half brother said glaring at me.

This was not a good time to talk shit. I had one to many things on my mind and he wasn't helping much. I felt myself starting to shake as I look up at the little fucker. "If I was you I would leave me alone," I said looking back to the lake.

"Why should I you after all did take me away from talking to my Bella?"

Once he said my Bella I was standing up fully and my whole body was shaking violently. "Your Bella," I roared. "Last time I checked she wasn't into you!" I pushed him roughly daring him to touch me. "Because if she was I'm sure that she would have made sure you were okay and not me."

He pushed me back which caused me to shake even more. "Jacob go home now," I heard Sam order him. Jacob was going to say something but turned and ran away.

I could feel my body heating up fast as I thought of all the ways that I could beat the shit out of him. In seconds I could feel my bones stretch as everything became brighter and more clear. I was aware that Sam was still close to me but it didn't matter to me. I jumped into the air after the dickhead not noticing that I had paws now. A black wolf cut me off and began to run towards me causing me to change direction and run into the forest.

_"No way," Quil Jr. voice said in my head. "Leah's a wolf and she's the color of the Alpha."_

_"I can see that," Sam said not sounding pleased. "She's fast I need someone to cut her off before reaches the line. Where the hell is Paul, Jared."_

_"He's leaving Rachel's house as we speak," Jared answered. "He'll be able to cut her off if she passes us."_

_"Embry flank her."_

_"What," Embry asked completely confused._

_"He means attack me on my side," I growled. "But I don't think you should do that."_

Soon a silver wolf came into view. I was going to jump over him but I stopped a good ten feet before I reached him.

_"Leah," Paul said softly. _

_A white wolf with black paws walked to my left side. "Hey Leah," Sarah said._

_I looked carefully at the wolf and that's when it hits me. There were huge ass wolves that were now surrounding me and I was one of them. Plus I was hearing peoples voice, that I knew, in my head. What the fuck was going on?_

_"Your a wolf," Sarah answered clearly not enjoying this. "Your job is to make sure that our people is safe from vampires like the Cullens."_

_"The Cullens?" Rose was a vampire?_

_"Yes, your...__great-grandfather Ephraim Black made a treaty with them saying that as long as they don't come on to our land or we onto theirs we live in peace with them."_

_I growled. "There's no way in hell that I'm not going to go into Forks because of the treaty," I growled._

_Sam sighed heavily as he looked at me with pained eyes."I'll train you to be the next Alpha and that way you can talk to the Cullen's and ask them about it. Also you'll have to talk to Billy and train to be the next chief."_

_I sighed heavily before nodding my head._

_**(Along the line.)**_

Rose walked towards the line where she looked as if she was in so much pain. "I left Bella for a few seconds so I can hunt but I got your call," she said trying to look for something to drain before she continued.

I tossed her a deer that I caught and I looked the other way. "By the way you sounded I knew that you needed to hunt so I caught this for you as a gift I suppose you can say," I said waiting for her to finish.

"Thank you but I'm guess this isn't a gift passing thing," Rose said throwing the deer deep into the forest.

"I want to be able to cross the line whenever I want and I still want to be friends with all of you."

Rose frowned slightly as she thought over what I just had said. "I thought once you shifted it was like a whole pack of vampire haters?"

"No, Jared, Sarah, and myself don't blame you for our change," I explained. "We blame it on genetics and people pushing our buttons repeatedly that caused our change. Besides I know Bella is going to want us to get along either way and I actually think that your a pretty cool person."

"I'll have to talk to your-"

"I'm going to be the Alpha. Besides that I don't follow rules well."

Rose chuckled softly. "We're going to be great friends."

_**A/N: Well that's it for that chapter and I have to make a few things clear. Leah is not going to imprint on Bella the next time she sees her because I have more planned then Bella finding her soul mate. Also imprinting only happens when your imprint is single or only interested in one but not two or more. So don't expect any imprinting until the last chapters maybe. **_


	14. Why me

**_Rosalie (Bella's living room)_**

I hopped through the living room window and seen Bella looking through some movies. I sat on the couch and waited for her to turn around. "The only movie that I haven't seen is Twilight," She said talking to herself. "But there is always trusty old Romeo and Juliet."

"That will be good," I said forgetting that she didn't know that I was here. But surprisingly she didn't jump she just turned her head and looked at me carefully. I gave her a small smile. "Your getting used to my not being here a second ago and then me being here the next second?"

"Truthfully no," she smirked. "But I was expecting you this time."

I nodded my head. "So are we watching Twilight or Romeo and Juliet?"

"We are going to watch my favorite movie of all times."

"So you like the classic or the more modern one?"

"Classics are the only way to my heart," she answered placing the DVD in. She plopped down next to me. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her on top of her head. "Which one do you like better?"

"Classic." I knew she was smiling as she was rested her head against my stone shoulder. "Are you comfortable?"

"I can't help but be comfortable when I'm laying with you."

I smiled softly as I slowly ran my fingers through her head as the movie started...

**_(Towards the End)_**

Juliet stabs her self. "there rust, and let me die," she says as she falls on top of Romeo's body. I looked down and watched as Bella's eyes water up as Juliet body falls. I know she doesn't want me to see because she tries to hide her face from me.

"Bella," I whispered into her ear. "It's okay."

She looks up to me and hugs me tightly. "You don't understand," she sobbed.

I rubbed her back slowly trying to calm her down. "What don't I understand?"

"That one of you are going to be my Romeo and the other is going to be Paris," she started still crying as she spoke. "Yeah you guys might not kill each other or yourself for me but in the end someone heart is going to break and the other is going to hurt trying to get to me. I'm going to hurt because I know in the end I going to hurt one of you guys so bad." She took deep breaths trying to calm herself down. "I care about both of you."

"I know," I reply pulling her back slightly so that I could look into her eyes. "I want you to be happy and I don't care who you choose as long as your happy. I'm never going to turn my back on you and I'm not going to do something stupid so that I can get your attention. As long as your happy I'm fine with that."

I wiped her tears away and then picked her up. "I can walk," she giggled.

"I know but I like carrying you." I sat her down in a kitchen stool and then went to her refrigerator.

"You guys can eat human food?"

I chuckled softly. "No, it makes us vomit like crazy. You can ask Jasper."

"Jasper?"

"Yeah he stuffed down everyone's french fries and couldn't vomit until we got home."

"It was a bet, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, when your a vampire you come up with different things to keep yourself amused."

She nods. "So what do you guys vomit exactly?"

"Whatever we ate and our venom."

"Venom?"

I withheld a sigh as I pulled out a pizza box and grabbed a plate. I just opened a can of worms that I didn't want to open this soon. "Venom is what our body makes in place of blood. Yes when we drink blood it does fill our veins and no it doesn't stay there long because of the fact that our body makes venom."

"What do you use venom for?"

"To kill our prey and to change someone into a vampire."

Her eyes became wide as her mind began to wonder. "So if I asked you to change me-"

"I would ask you if you really wanted that and if you said yes I would ask you if there was something you wanted to do before the change because once you change you won't be able to see any of your friends or family."

"Why?"

"Because newborns are really dangerous during their first couple of years and we want you to gain some type of control so you don't slip." She nods her head and watched as I placed the now hot pizza in front of her. "Any other questions that I can answer for you Bella?"

"Well I know about what happens when you guys go into the sun, that you guys are fast, strong, and can't eat food. Is there anything else?"

"I can't sleep or cry, well I can but it's not fun."

"Well crying is never fun."

"I cry venom and venom hurts like hell."

I watched as she ate her pizza most likely think of more questions to ask. But I couldn't help but be mesmerized by the way she ate. I mean I was interested in how humans eat in general but it was like Bella had an art to it. "So if I want to become a vampire at the age of twenty-one would you change me?"

I smirked remembering the vision that Alice showed me. "If that was what you wanted yes."

"Really?"

"Bella if you asked me to bring back the dead I would work day in and day out to do just that."

She blushed slightly looking away. "Why?"

"Because if your happy then I'm happy." I tilted my head to the side. "Did anyone tell you that your even more adorable when you blush?"

This only caused her to blush even more. I smirked and kissed her cheek. "Are you done," I asked motioning to the plate. She nods her head quickly. I take the plate and kiss her cheek softly.

"So what do you want to do now," she asked while I clean the plate.

"Do you want to meet my family?"

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"Sure let me put on some better clothes then this and grab my car keys."

"Don't bother with the car keys I'm not getting into that deathtrap and nor are you."

"How are we getting there?"

"You'll see."

I sat down and began to flip through a magazine that was laying on the couch arm. I didn't really bother really looking at it because I already had this one. I tossed the magazine back onto the couch as I made my way to the window.

"Why are you by the window," Bella asked walking over to me.

I chuckled before putting her on my back and zipping out of the window making sure that it was closed behind me. "Close your eyes and hang out tight!"

Once I thought her grip was tight enough I ran as fast as I could towards my house.

**_(Cullen's house)_**

I place Bella down and waited for her to open her slowly opened her eyes when she realized that I took her off of my back. She looked around quickly and then back at me. "We're here," she asked still a little scared.

"We're here," I said motioning to my family's house. "Did you enjoy the run?"

"It was...very breath taking. I just wish I would have listened to you and kept my eyes closed."

I chuckled softly before opening the door. "After you, my lady," I said bowing.

"Oh how kind of you," she replied smirking as she entered the house. "Now are you going to introduce me to your family or are you going to court me some more," she asked in a small southern accent.

"Well I was thinking maybe you should meet my family first and then I shall court you."

This caused everyone but Edward to laugh. Bella blushed and then turned quickly to see my family lined up. "Well you already met Alice, Iris, Jasper, Carlisle and Edward," I said motion to each one of them. I turn to Emmett show had the biggest grin on his face. "This all-star is our oldest brother Emmett. Don't mind him he likes to tease all of us." Emmett grin changed into a full blown smile before he ruffed Bella's hair.

"Hey little sis," he said still ruffling her hair.

I moved away his hand and gave Bella an apologetic smile. "Nice to meet you."

"And this is my mother Esme."

Esme gave Bella a hug and released her. "It's nice to finally meet you," She smiled.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Well now that everyone has been introduced," I say smirking. "Do you want-"

"DO you want a tour," Edward said cutting me off. "By me?"

Bella looked up to me most likely trying to see if I was going to be upset. "Bella you can hang with whoever you want to hang with," say giving her a small smile.

She turns to Edward. "Sounds good." She gives me a kiss holding onto my hips. "Be back soon."

I look over to Edward and wink at him which caused him to growl quietly. I waited for them to disappear up stairs before I turned to the rest of my siblings. "So it's just a little more then a month before December," I say trying to avoid the any of their comments.

"We're throwing a party and we are all getting Bella something," Alice said brushing my statement off. "So I see that she's taking a real nice liking to you. I mean she flirts with you in front of Leah and she kisses you in front of us all and Edward."

"Yeah, I'm placing my bet on you," Iris said grinning.

"Naw the wolf girl got her," Emmett said shrugging his shoulders. "Just because Bella flirts in public doesn't mean much of anything. All we could know is that their humping on the football field."

A loud cracking sound echoed through the whole house. Iris glared at Emmett.

I took a long sniff and could smell Bella's blood. Without second thinking I followed Bella's scent to Edward's room. "Bella," I said pushing pass Edward to see Bella sitting down on his bed lookiung bored as hell. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah why wouldn't I be," she asked frowning.

"I smelt your blood down stairs," I answered looking over her body.

This caused her to turn three different shades of red. "I have to go to the bathroom," she excused herself before running to the bathroom.

Edward and I both looked at each other with the same confusion. "I are you sure you smelt her blood," he asked studying me.

"Yes I'm sure! It was fresh."

"I didn't smell anything."

Bella came back in blushing still. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...I'm just on my period."

"Period...oh...OH," I said slightly embarrassed. "Did you find everything okay?"

"Yeah."

"What's going on," Edward asked confused.

"Girl matters," Bella said smiling weakly. "Rose?"

"Yes?"

"Your eyes are pitch black."

I took another long sniff and knew I had go hunt for awhile. "I'm have to go hunting for awhile. I'll be back as soon as I can but if you want to leave just call me and I'll take you home."

"Okay," she said leaning in. I slowly leave back and I noticed the hurt that was laced in her eye.

"I'm so sorry," I mumbled before kissing her forehead. "I'm sorry." With that being said I ran out of the house and then to my favorite hunting spot.

**_A/N: Well that's it for this chapter. Hope yyou guys enjoyed it.__  
_**


	15. I'm not normal

_**Edward**_

I punched a hole into the wall as I listened to Bella moan softly as Rose kissed my Bella. "Bella you drive me crazy," Rosalie moaned softly._ She so fucking beautiful and her moans...  
_

"I...should get...going," Bella said between moans.

_Calm down...focus._Rose growled softly trying to get herself out of the her lust state of being. "Do you want me to carry you or do you want to be my spider monkey again?"

"Your spider monkey?"

"I-I..."

"I like it."

Then it went quite. I could hear Rose land on the ground before she ran off. I just didn't understand it. She was technically dating me but she only spent two hours with me and then the rest of the time she was with Rose. What was it about Rose or the mutt that made my Bella turn her back on me and give all her attention to them? Rose for one is a cold hearted bitch and the fucking mutt could snap of at any time and rip Bella's fucking head off. But for some reason they have Bella's attention and this girl has them wrapped around her finger.

It wasn't them...it was Bella. There was something about her that made Rosalie, Mutt, and myself to fall in love with her. I turned on my heels and walked towards my computer. A smirk played across my lips as I sat down and began my search.

_**Leah (Monday)**_

I was outside of Billy's house rubbing my sweaty hands on my shorts. Even though I hated this guy's guts doesn't mean that I'm not going to be nervous talking to him now. I took a deep breath and then opened the door slowly. Once open I Billy sitting in the living room looking at nothing. I swallowed whatever saliva that I had built up and then took a seat across from him.

"So...," I said scratching the back of my head.

"Leah when Jacob shifts then there will be a competition between the two of you to see which one of you are more worthy of becoming Cheif and pack leader. This competition will be held in front of the elders a fews weeks after Jacob shifts," he said not even blinking.

My jaw hit the floor as I listened to this asshole. "I wanted to talk about the fact that I just found out that your my father and not even about this crap but now that I see that you could give a fuck less about that I'll be making my way out of here."

"You don't want to hear about all of the things that we're going to be looking at?"

I turned and gave him the are you fucking serious look. "I don't give a rat ass what you'll be looking at father! And if you were hoping to get me to forte to your asshole of a son you can forget it." I turned to leave but stopped looked at the old fool. "I know that I'm going to be better leader then he will ever be because I have all of the makings of a good leader."

"We'll see about that," Billy grumbled.

I smirked and walked out and made my way towards my mother shop. Sarah was walking out with a box of cupcakes as I walked towards the shop. "Hey Sarah," I said giving her a smirk.

"Hi Leah," she said raising an eyebrow at me. "I take it the talk with Billy didn't go so well?"

"No he did even mention the fact that he was my father at all. Instead he told me that Jacob and I will have a competition to see who would be the best candidate from Chief and Alpha."

"I see. And I take it that you cussed him out after he stated that."

I rolled my eyes. "Not right away. I told him what I wanted to talk about and that I didn't care about the competition. Then he mocked me by asking me if I wanted to know about what they were looking at."

"Then you snapped on him?"

"Yeah." I smirked softly. "So where are you taking those lovely cupcakes to?"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "To our pack meeting that you should be on your way to too."

I bumped into her slightly and gave her a small smile. "Where's the meeting again?"

"At Sam's place." I felt the anger rise but quickly pushed it away. "Emily is still away. She won't be back until Saturday."

That calmed me down. At lease the only thing I had to deal with now was all of the pictures that they would have around their house. "Okay."

"Well if I was you I would get used to the fact that you cousin is dating Sam because with the whole pack mind your going to see a lot of things that you don't want to see." She nodded towards my Sam's house. "The meeting is at three so we have some time if you want to talk about any of this."

"What is there to talk about? That I wanted to actually wanted to talk Billy but now I realize now that all he was was a sperm donor. Or that I'm in love with this amazing girl that happens to make every non-human being fall in love with her." I stopped and sighed softly. "I just don't know Sarah."

"Your conflicted because on one hand you want to talk to Billy about this but on the other hand you don't because you don't want to waste your time. And with Bella she is a magnet to the supernatural."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"The only thing that attract the supernatural is something supernatural."

"She's human."

Sarah gave me a sideways glance and then sighed heavily. "What I've learned in my time as a wolf is humans aren't always what they seem. She not be all the way human or she's the most unluckiest person on the world."

"So you think she isn't human?"

"No and I don't think she knows either but the meeting is about to start."

I opened the door and held it for her. Once she was through I walked right behind her. "Now that everyone is here," Sam started. "We can start our meeting."

I took a seat next to Paul and waited from Sam to say whatever he had to say. "I have some things that must be taken care of before I get to the main point." He turned to me and sighed heavily. "Leah you can't see Bella."

"Why can't I see Bella," I snapped glaring daggers at him.

"Because you don't have full control over your temper and you can end up hurting her."

"I'm going to see her when I like and there is nothing you can do that will change my mind about it."

Sam sighed. "I don't want to use my alpha voice," Sam warned.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm going to see her when I want to."

Sam crossed his arms. "_Leah you will not see her and if she comes to see you, you must tell her that you can't see her anymore!"_ I felt my body crush down as he made the order and I felt one of the most painful things that I have ever felt in my whole life. I looked up at him and seen that the pain that crossed his eyes. "I'm sorry but it had to be done for her safety and to keep our secret safe."

I felt Paul rubbing my back as I tired to pull myself together. "Lee it's going to be okay. As long as you train you'll most likely be able to hang out with her in a couple of weeks," Paul said trying to comfort me.

"Now on to the next thing, patrol." Groans filled the room as Sam rolled his eyes at their childishness. "Tonight Jared and I are going to patrol and the Sarah and Embry will be taking turns with us until Leah is fully trained the."

"So it's the rest of our jobs to train Leah," Quil Jr. asked kind of excited.

"Yes. Paul will be training Leah to keep her temper and shift. And Quil you'll be training her to use her sense fully when she's in her wolf form."

"Why can't Jared do it? He has the best senses so far of the group."

"No I have the best senses of the group," Sarah corrected. "But because he has a penis Sam tends to forget."

Sam huffed before saying anything. "We all know that both Sarah and Jared is both gifted but I need you to teach her the basics. After which Jared will show her the next step. Finally Sarah will take her on a hunt-"

"A hunt," I asked frowning.

"Yes a hunt. There's going to be a time that we won't be able to shift to our human form you'll have to hunt something like a deer or bear."

"So I'm going to be eating raw meat?"

"It's not really that bad actually," Sarah said smirking. "My favorite is bear."

I with held a gag and looked at them through sick eyes. "Great. Are we done here?"

"The meeting is over but your training starts at eight tonight," Sam said uncrossing his arms.

"Fine."

**_Bella Tuesday (Bedroom)_**

I picked up my cell phone and dialed Leah's number. The phone was answered right away. "Hello," Leah's mom hummed.

"Ah...is Leah there," I asked trying not to sound disappointed.

"She hasn't been feeling well lately and I'm going to have to cancel Wednesday if she does start feeling better soon."

"Oh...well can you please tell her that I called and when she starts feeling better to call me."

"Sure thing Bella."

"Thank you."

"Anytime."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I sighed heavily and laid back in my bed. Rose didn't come to school because it was sunny today. I was hoping that I could talk to Leah for a few minutes before I had to do the pointless homework that my English teacher assigned. So instead of writing the paper I grabbed my guitar and started strumming it until I thought of a Pink song called Love Song to sing.

**_Rosalie (Outside of Bella's window)_**

I watched as she began to strum her guitar slowly getting ready to sing.

_I've never written a love song  
That didn't end in tears._

Once she sung the first verse I felt a pang in my non-beating heart that made me want to go to her and hold her. Whispering into her ear that everything was going to be alright as long as she was happy no one was going to care. __

Maybe you'll rewrite my love song  
If you can replace my fears.

I need your patience and guidance  
And all your lovin' and more.

When thunder rolls through my life  
Will you be able to weather the storm?

There's so much I would give ya, baby  
If I'd only let myself. 

I bit my lip as I noticed tears falling from her face.__

There's this well of emotions  
I feel I must protect.

But what's the point of this armor  
If it keeps the love away, too?

I'd rather bleed with cuts of love  
Than live without any scars.  
_  
Baby, can I trust this?  
Or do all things end?_

I need to hear that you'll die for me  
Again and again and again.

So tell me when you look in my eyes  
Can you share all the pain and happy times.

'Cause I will love you for the rest of my life.

This is my very first love song  
That didn't end in tears.

I think you re-wrote my love song  
for the rest of my years.

I will love you for the rest of my life.

Bite my lip before I silently opened her window and then hopped into her room, closing the window behind me. I sat on the windowsill waiting for her to notice me. Bella placed her guitar on the side of her bed and sighed softly. "Why can't this be any easier," she mumbled to herself. she got up and punched the wall by her closet only to cradle her hand seconds later. "Fuck," she mumbled. "Why can't I be normal and fall in love with one person and not three. I mean who does that?"

"A normal person," I answered walking slowly towards her. "A normal teenager that's who."

She chuckled softly as she let me examine her hand. "Too bad I don't feel normal."

I met her eyes and raised an eyebrow as I kept my hand on the swollen knuckles. "What do you mean?"

"There's just some days that I feel like I'm more then just a teen aged girl."

I kissed her forehead. "When I was a teenager I didn't feel like a normal teenager either. I always felt that I had a bigger calling then getting married to a rich man and then giving him many children. I felt that I supposed to do some better then that."

"Do you still feel like that?"

I frowned and looked at her. "In the first time in a very long time I do."

I picked her up and placed her on her bed. I laid next to her a continued to cradle her injured hand into mine. "Is Edward mad that I spent more time with you then him?"

I smirked. "No. He just misses you."

She sighed softly. "I'll spend time with him tomorrow night."

"I thought you had movie night with Leah and her mother."

"Leah isn't feeling well so her mom canceled."

* * *

**_A/N: Sorry for the wait. I gotten side tracked...a lot. But now that I'm not sided tracked anymore I'm actually making an outline to one of my future stories that I'm trying to find a co-writer for. Anyway I'm going to try and update this every two to three days and Trust Me as often as possible._**

**_Anyway I gave Bella a few a chance to talk for a little bit. That's all your going to hear from her for at lease four more chapter if not more. _**

**_I hope you guys like._**

**_ Bye!  
_**


	16. The wolf's out the bad

**_Leah (Two weeks later)_**

Sarah tilted her head to the side as she waited for me to say something. _"Sarah I don't want to do this," I whined._

_"You have to," she said rolling her eyes at my childish display. "So your choice; bear, deer, or mountain loin."  
_

_"How about now of them."_

_"Deer it is then. Come on the faster you get this done the faster you can go on with your plan."_

_Right my plan to sneak off of LaPush and go see Bella who thought I was completely ignoring her. After her last text I made it up in my mind that I was going to see here after I was done with this hunting exercise. "Fine."_

_"Now what's the first thing that you do?"_

_I sniffed the air for animal that's near us. I took caught the whiff of two deers twenty miles to the east of us. My ears twitched as I heard twigs break as they made their way closer to us. I made my way around them so that I pounce on one of them without them noticing me. "Okay stay low until you pounce. I'm going to take the bigger one."_

_"You can have both of them if you want."_

_"On the count of three." I sighed softly but waited for her. "One...two...three."_

_I leaped into the air landing perfectly on the deer. Of course the deer tried to jet off but because I was three times it's sizes it collapsed. I bit into it's neck ripping a piece off and almost instantly killing the deer. "Good job."_

_I quickly devoured the deer and felt as if I was going to throw up. "I don't think deer is for me."_

_"I hate the texture of it. Bear is just three times better."_

_I groaned. "Well I got to get home and do some shores around the house."_

_"Then your going to go see Bella?"_

_"I would like to but for some reason I have a feeling Sam is going to make sure this doesn't happen."_

_"It's more like his order isn't going to let it happen."_

_"Tell me how the order thing works," I said walking slowly through the forest._

_"It's really simple actually. All Alpha's have the Alpha voice which any wolf in the pack can't disobey. If you try to disobey your whole body crashes down until you submit."_

_"So basically before I even reach the line I'm most likely going to be on the ground whimpering?"_

_"Pretty much."_

_"And you weren't going to tell me?"_

_"I knew you were going to ask before you did it."_

_**Edward one week age (In the forest)** _

It had been a week since Bella had nicked herself and I tossed her towards a wall as I blocked Jasper. Luckily enough Rose was there to catch her before she fell into the crystal. Since then I've convinced the others that it was time for us to leave so that Bella could live a normalish life. Of course Rose, Alice, and Iris all argued to stay but was had no other choice but to go with us because majority wins. So now I had Bella in the forest with me about to tell her that my family was leaving.

I looked into her brown eyes and seen the amount of love that she had for me shine through her eyes. "Bella, we're leaving."

"Leaving where," she asked frowning.

"To Alaska for a few months and then I don't know where after that."

"Why are you leaving? Did I do something?"

"You didn't do anything, it's just that we're dangerous to be around you. As you seen last week. It's just better this way."

"Please don't leave," her voice breaking as she said that.

"I'm sorry but this is how it's supposed to be. I want you to promise me that you'll have a normal human life and forget all about us."

"I won't forget you."

"Human's forget easily as time goes by."

"What about you?"

"There are tons of distractions that will keep me busy." I leaned forward and kiss Bella's forehead softly. "Bella promise me that you won't do anything reckless."

"I-I promise."

I kissed her forehead one last time and then turn disappearing into the forest. I knew she was going to stand there for a few minutes but she should be okay."

**_Rosalie an hour later(Running through the forest.)_**

_Why didn't he take her back to the house? Did he really think that she wasn't going to break down after hearing that people that she considered family was leaving? _I sniffed for her scent worried that the rain was going to make her sick and cold. I jumped over a log and made a sharp left turn as I smelt her scent becoming stronger. A few seconds later I found Bella in a ball on the forest floor.

"Bella,"I said frantic. Bella's body began to move but not enough to show that she was okay.

I scooped her into my arms and ran to her house. Charlie still wasn't home when I got there so I went in through the front door locking it behind me. I started to peel off her clothes as I ran up to her room. In less then ten seconds I had Bella in warm clothes wrapped up tight in three thick blankets.

I sat in the rocking chair in the corner of Bella's room and waited...

**_Twenty Minutes Later_**

Bella's heart began to pick up sped as she was near to waking up. She slowly opened her eyes and noticed that she was wrapped up tightly. It took her a few seconds but she finally unwrapped herself. Tears began to run down her face. "There gone," she croaked out. I didn't move or say anything I just watched her cry. "Charlie is going to be questioning me...and...and..." Bella's eyes darted in my direction. "Rosie?" I nodded my head. "Why are you still here? I thought that you leaving."

"I am," I said hearing my voice crack. "But Alice had a vision that you were laying on the forest floor passed out from the cold. Plus I had to talk to you before I left."

"For what," she asked pissed. "To tell me to forget you and move on with my life?"

I raised an eyebrow. "No because I wanted you to know that you will still be seeing Emmett, Iris, Alice, and me whenever we can." I ran a hand through my hair. "We may be leaving Forks but that doesn't mean that I'm not going to come through your window randomly and lay with you while you sleep. Edward was right when he said we had to move but the reason that we have to move is that Carlisle is supposed to be forty-five and he hasn't aged one bit. People are starting to notice so we have to leave before someone starts poking their nose around." I stood up and walked towards her bed. "I'm sorry that I didn't warn you about this but I didn't want to make it seem like I was never going to come back. This isn't a goodbye; just a few miles between us."

"Rose-"

"Shhh...Charlie doesn't know that you were in the forest," I said placing my finger on her lips. "I toss the note and then washed and dried your clothes. He won't ever know unless you tell him."

"What do we do now?"

I kissed her on the lips softly. "I go to Alaska for a little while and then I randomly pop up in your room and surprise you."

"Promise me you'll visit."

"I promise." I almost hit smacked my forehead. "I almost forgot." I pulled out a charm bracelet with a lion dangling on it. I grabbed her wrist and quickly place the bracelet on her arm. "I have to go now."

"...Okay."

I kissed her lips once more and made a trail of kisses to her neck. "I'll see you soon."

"Can't you at lease stay the night."

I froze and looked at her pleading eyes. "I can stay."

**_Leah present day (Outside of her house)_**

I was picking up logs and placing them on the porch to keep them dry. I pick up a faint scent and I knew it was Bella. I walked off the porch looking to see if I could spot her but I found no sight of her. So I went back to what I was doing.

A few minutes late I heard Bella's hurt voice. "Leah," she said softly voice laced in hurt. I turned and looked at the pale skinned girl that was getting drenched in the rain. "I thought that you were sick?"

"I was but you should go..."

"No! I've been worried about you sick and now I come to see what was going on with you because you were too sick to answer or return my phone calls. Your mother wouldn't even give me direct answers to how you were doing." Bella paused to move her wet hair out of her face. "But her you are doing chores in the rain with only a tank top and shorts."

"Bella, I can't see you."

"Why?"

"Because I can't." I looked over my shoulder to see the whole pack emerging from the forest.

"Please just talk to me."

I cringed at her plead. "Stay right here. I'm going to grab my keys."

I walked in only to her Bella yelling at the pack. "She's scared of you," Bella growled.

Paul laughed. "Your the one who should be scared of us," Paul taunted her.

"Paul stand down," Sam growled. "Bella you should leave."

"Yeah you should."

I heard her hand contact with someone face and I could feel Paul's anger build to the breaking point. I jetted outside and hopped over my porch railing landing perfectly on my feet. "Bella run," I heard Sam yell.

I saw Bella begin to run but she didn't get to far because she tripped on her on two feet. I jumped over Bella shifting in midair so I could collide with Paul that was pouncing towards her.

_"Paul calm down," I growled. "IF YOU HARM HER I'LL RIP YOU FUCKING TAIL OFF."_

"Quil, Embry, and Jared take Bella to Emily's. Sarah and I are going to calm theses two down."

"Sure thing boss," Quil said picking Bella up and my car keys.

_Paul and I began to bite, kick and claw at each other as I brought time for them to get Bella out of here._

_Paul bite into my arm causing me to dig my claw into his side._

"Break it up the two of you," Sam ordered using his Alpha's voice. Our body sunk down to the ground after we released each other. "Now what are we going to do?"

Sarah tossed me her extra tank top and shorts and Sam did the same for Paul. "What can do," Sarah said shrugging her shoulders. "It's not like Bella wouldn't have found out eventually. I mean Leah most likely would have dropped hints to her."

"That's true."

I finished putting on my clothes and sighed softly. "There's nothing that can be done about it. Knowing Bella she's most likely getting to know the guys."

"That is true. Let's start walking to Em's house. The boys probably are cleaning out the kitchen again."

_**Emily's house**_

I walked in with a small smile on my face. Bella was sitting next to Quil with a giant blueberry muffin in her hand. "Hey Bella," I said smiling even wider as she returned a smile.

"Hey."

"So...since the wolf is out the bag are you still mad at me?"

"I guess not...I'm still sore that you been ignoring me though."

"I know...but I can make it up tomorrow with a movie and dinner on me."

"Only if I can pick the movie."

My smile widen even more as I nodded my head in agreement. "You have yourself a deal ."

* * *

**_A/N: That's it for this chapter. I know most of guys hated it when Bella crumbled to the forest in the book and movie but I thought that it was kind of needed in here because it was her first break up and she thought she was losing Rosalie as well. besides we all have been there. Your first break up is awful. At lease for me it was...I coldn't work out without crying my eyes out and what not. That's besides the point. As most of you can guess there is more to why Edward wants to leave then just because it's not safe for her. But I'm not allowed to say more for the time being._**

**_Hope you guys liked!  
_**


	17. unknown

_**Unknown **_

I punched a hole in my golden walls. That little shit had hurt my granddaughter for the last time. I ran a hand through my gold locks as I went back to my king size bed. I looked into my bowl of water and watched how this girl named Rosalie comforted my granddaughter before she left to go with her family. The scene disappeared and then transferred to the shape swifter named Leah protecting her from one of her pack mates.

"My Goddess," my servant girl timidly said.

I looked over at her and raised an questioning eyebrow. "Yes Isis," I said placing my bowl on the floor.

"Well...well it has been a century...an-and."

"Are you asking me for you freedom?"

"Uh...ye-yes."

"My dear Isis you have no reason to be nervous. You have served me well but I have to ask you one more thing." Isis raised an questioning eyebrow. "You my dear will find love but I have to ask you of a few more things first."

Isis looked at me timidly. "Sure..."

I gave her the bowl. "Dump that and begin to pack your things little one."

"Yes my lady."

"Oh and when your done come back here and I have a few parting gifts for you."

"Ye my lady."

_**Rosalie (Alaska)**_

"So is my blond cousin," I heard Tanya ask clearly bored already.

"She was supposed to handle a few things and then meet us at the house. But Alice got a text telling us to go with out us," a rather pissed Edward answered.

I walked into the house and let out a dangerous growl. "YOU," I said pointing at Edward.

"What about me," Edward hissed.

"You left Bella in the forest by herself," I growled louder. "How dare you tell her to forget us! Don't even give me that shit that it's what needed to be done. She was in a heap on the forest floor drenched by the rain."

"She was what," Esme voice boomed.

"He left her in the forest after breaking up with her and told her that she will never see us again."

"Edward did you know she was on the forest floor?"

Edward looked away. "Yes," Edward answered gripping the arm of the chair.

Emmett and Jasper had to restrain Esme who was trashing around in both of their arms. "Rose I'm ordering you to kick Edward's ass and if you don't I'll rip both of you into pieces."

She didn't have to tell me again. I kicked Edward out of his chair and then did another kick sending him through the wall. I followed him quickly through the wall slamming him on the ground.

"I just fixed that wall Monday," I heard Irina groan.

I began to pound my fist into Edward's skull. I was going to kick his ass anyway but it was three times better now that I had permission.

"So whats going on," Kate asked chuckling as she watched me pummel Edward.

"Edward and Rosalie is both interested in this human girl named Bella. Edward broke up with Bella and left her on the forest floor. Now Rosalie is beating the shit out of Edward," Iris explained simply.

"So this is all over a girl?"

"Yes and no. Edward has been earning this for some time now. Just the fact that he left Bella on the forest floor by herself was the icing on the cake."

"You seem bored by this?"

"It's cause I am. Edward is only doing this because he wants to piss Rose off. He doesn't even have any real real feeling for the girl."

Edward let out a growl before he began to struggle under me. It took him a good five minutes until he was finally able to kick me. Sending me fly through the hole in the wall that was made already. I sprung back to my feet and got ready to pounce again.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY I DON"T HAVE ANY FEELING FOR HER," Edward yelled at Iris. Almost getting into her face. In second Emmett was in front of me and shoved Edward.

"Watch who the fuck your yelling at," Emmett snarled.

"Well tell your bitch of a wife to watch her got damn mouth."

It seemed as if time froze. The only sound and movement that was made was from Emmett, who was growling and shaking now. In a blink of an eye Edward was once again flung out of the house. Emmett walked towards him still growling. "You will respect my wife." Emmett lifted Edward up by his throat. "Do you understand me."

Edward nodded his head slowly. Emmett looked over his shoulder toward Iris. "Can you come here love?" Iris flashed to his side. "Now Edward apologies to my lovely wife."

"I-I'm...s-ssorry," Edward choke out.

"I don't accept."

"You heard the lady," Emmett growled as he ripped both of Edward's arms off tossing them over his shoulder. Emmett then tossed Edward on the ground as if he was a rag doll and turned around holding Iris' hand.

"Well that was a lot of excitement," Tanya said scratching the back of her head. "So who's going to fix our wall."

"I'll do it," Esme said after a few minutes.

**_Leah(Bella's house.)_**

"Bella what are you doing," I called up from the living room.

"Putting on clothes," Bella shouted back.

"You can keep them off and-"

"And what," A scruffy male's voice asked cutting me off.

I swallowed whatever saliva that had built up in my throat and tried to calm myself down. I turned around slowly to see Chief Swan standing in the door way with a shotgun in his hand. "And...and...make sure you wash...behind your ears," I stuttered.

"You mind telling me who you are?"

"I'm...I'm Leah Clearwater."

"Henry's and Sue's oldest girl?" I nodded my head. "I see. You helped Bella get that job?"

"Yes, sir. We weren't really fully introduced at Billy's house."

"I know that. But what I'm wondering is why are you here and why are you telling my daughter to keep her clothes off."

I could feel my face heat up as I stared at this man with my mouth agape. Bella's scent engulfed me in it. "What were you about to say," Bella asked softly.

I looked at her a seen how low cut the shirt that Bella was wear was and how tight her jeans were. I slowly turned back to Chief Swan and began to pray to god that I was going to die today. "That you father is here."

"My...hey Dad," Bella said giving Chief Swan a small smile.

"Hey Bella. SO...what have you been up to?"

"I went to LaPush-"

"Didn't you go there yesterday?"

"Yeah but that's not the point. I went there to see what was going on with Leah and my car broke down there so Leah was kind of enough to walk back to the house with me."

"Your car broke down?"

"Yeah the engine kind of went out on me."

That is right. I wonder how I forgot that? Oh wait I know most of the walk I was in wolf form and when we got here I spent about an hour dry humping her. No wonder I forgot about that small information.

"I'll have Billy's boy look at it."

I withheld a growl turning my head away from him.

"Well Lead here is take me to a dinner then a movie so that we can catch up."

"So it's like a date?"

"A date?"

"Well yeah. I mean...look at how both of your dressed."

This cause Bella to turn three shades of red. "Well it's something like a date."

"Mhm. Well there's some rules that need to be made. Rule one the door stays open when the two of you are in your bedroom. Rule two, there will be no sex of any kind in this house. And rule three, I have to meet her parents by the first."

I looked over at Bella who's face was as red as mine. "Sure thing Chief Swan," I said trying to cut the awkwardness down.

"You can call me Charlie. Now if you don't mind I'm going to drink a bear and sit on my ass until I have to go to work."

I grabbed Bella's hand and lead her outside. "I'm going to have Seth drive my car over here. And until you get your new car you can drive it as long as you need."

"You don't have to do that," she said shaking her head.

"No, I don't have to but I want to."

Seth hopped out of my car with a grin on his face. "I found the note that you left," he said before I could say anything. "Here are your keys. Now I'm going to head over to Angie's party."

"You know Angela," Bella asked surprised.

"Yeah, he's practically in love with her."

"I'm not!"

"Whatever."

"Tell Angie that I'm going to be late. I have a date," Bella said ignoring our small argument.

"Sure thing Bells."

Seth began his walk in the other direction leaving us in front of my car. I opened Bella's down and bowed slightly. "After you my lady."

A light blush spread across her cheeks as she got in. I closed the door and then quickly hopped into the driver's seat. Bella Leaned over and kissed me on the lips softly. "Your sweet."

"What can I say?

Bella chuckled and then leaned back into her seat. "Can we go to Celia's?"

"That's the new pizza shop that opened up next to the movies right?"

"Yeah."

As I smirked playfully. "You know the pizzas are all all pretty big."

"Yeah but you can make it yourself."

"I heard about that. If that's what you want to my lady then we shall do it then."

**_Celia's_**

Bella was sitting on my lap watching this dickhead toss around the dough. The reason I call him a dickhead is because the whole time that we were here he was flirting with her shamelessly. So I pulled Bella in to my lap so I didn't punch him in the fucking face. If I did that I don't think I would stop at just one punch.

He finished tossing the dough in the air and placed it on the tray. "Mia bella ragazza-"

"What?"

"I thought that you were Italian."

"No."

"I see..."

"He said 'my beautiful girl'," Said hold back a growl.

"Oh...I'm not interested," she said with not even a smile.

"Fare enough but if you change your mind then I'll be here. But back to business before my mother rips my head off. You decorate the pizza how ever you want. If you lift this," he said opening the the part of the counter that was in front of us. "You'll find that all the ingredients are there for your dispose. When your done just say my name and I'll take you pizza to be cooked. Understood?"

We both nodded our heads and then he went to the next table and began to toss the more dough.

"So what type of pizza would you like?"

"Something with a lot of meat and pineapples."

"That's my girl."

Bella stood up and bent over in front of me as she reached for the sauce showing me how round her ass really was. I swallowed my spit. This was going to be a long date.

**_Unknown_**

****"Sister why are you sending this mortal," my half brother Heracles asked pacing back and forth.

"Because I am. And watch your tone Heracles."

"Why should I?"

"Because you wouldn't like me when I'm angry. Two this girl is trustworthy! I know by me sending her to do this mission that there will be success."

"And what are you giving her in return."

"The girl is not a mortal any longer. Plus I have tons of things that I'm going to give her."

Heracles pinched the bridge of his nose. "This girl, your granddaughter, barely has any god in her why do you care."

"Because she reminds me of how I was when I was very young."

"Most of the females that you have birth go through this phase. There is nothing for you to get yourself involved in. What's the worst that could happen? She has many lovers?"

"I want her to find true love!"

"You already know who she's going to choose! You should not get involved."

"Isis is going to help make her choice clearer. She won't have to spend the rest of her life not knowing if she made the right choice or not."

"As your brother I just want you to not get involved."

I flicked my perfect locks over my shoulder and looked at my brother she who was gifted with strength and simply said. "As my brother I want you to respect what I'm doing."

"Fine! Athena isn't going to be pleased though."

"She never is. Now will you go and send Isis in here. We have some training to do."

"I thought you were going to go screw another god today."

"I'm feeling more like a goddess today...maybe even a mortal girl."

"Whatever."

* * *

**_A/N: sorry for the wait. But here it is...BYES!_**


	18. Mates

**_Rosalie _**

After everything had calmed down I was pacing back and forth in my room thinking about Bella. I was in Alaska while she was still in Forks with that mut...wolf. By now the wolf should have already imprinted on her if that was to be and I would be able to give her up so easily but I can't. I'm worried about her and that scares me.

Alice told me that when Jasper and her first met she knew that she cared about him but passed it as nothing. The next day they went their own way and she was fine for the first hour or so. But after that hour she began to eat worried and a few hours later she was in so much pain that she could hardly walk let alone run. Luckily Jasper could take being away from her and got to her before it got any worst.

Alice walked into my room and lend against the wall will a playful smile on her lips. "What do you want," I asked forcing myself from not pacing.

"To tell you stop whatever your doing. Your emotions are everywhere and you keep changing your mind. It's give Jasper and me a headache," she explained.

I frowned looking away from her. "I don't know what's wrong with me," I muttered sitting on my bed and placing my head in my hands.

"Rose your in love with her. Anyone with eyes can see that." Alice soon joined me on the bed and wrapped her arms around me. "Well I think you should go to her and tell her how your feeling about her before it's too late."

"You mean before Leah imprints on her and take her away from me?"

Alice rolled her eyes slowly. "If Leah imprinted on her you would only be worried about her because Leah is a young wolf and that would be all. But your worried that she might fall down the stairs and hurt herself. Your worried that...her car tire will burst and she won't be able to fix it." Alice paused for a second before saying anything else. "Rose your not just worried about her, your pissed at yourself for being away from her."

"What are you trying to say Alice," I growled out in frustration. Yes I already knew what she was about to say but I needed her to say it.

"You already know what I'm about to say," Alice sighed softly. "Go to her...and tell her that you love her more then words can say. Tell her that your not going to leave her side as long as she lives even if she tell you to leave." I looked up at her with a sad smile on my face. "Ugh do not even bother asking me that question. Just go before I drag you there myself and forced you to tell her."

I stood up slowly and nodded my head. I made my way towards the window but stopped and looked at Alice. "Thanks." With that being said I jumped out of the window and ran with everything I had to her.

**_Outside Angela's house..._**

I was passing Angela's house when I could Edward's scent. I stopped and began to look around for him. Soon I was greeted with a my brother who looked like he was in so much pain. "Why the fuck are you here," I growled baring my teeth at him.

He looked at me with sadden eyes. "I came here to stop," he said scratching the back of his head. "But I was passing this house and I caught the Angela's scent." He ran a shaky hand through his hair and looked up at her window.

"What did you do," I said looking frantically at her window.

"Nothing. I just watched her sleep."

I frowned at him. "Wh-what?"

"Angela is my mate," he mumbled. "I didn't notice it before because I never really paid her any attention but when I took a peak into her window I could feel it in my bones that she was my other half. It was almost like something grabbed me and made me really look at her."

I didn't know what to say. I flipped my hair over my shoulder. "So what now?"

"I go back to watching her sleep and then starting tomorrow I start building a relationship with the girl. And you go to Bella and spill your guts to her." Edward stepped to the side with a very small smile. "I'm sorry about everything Rose."

"It's okay." I jetted passed him and ran even faster to Bella's house.

**_Outside Bella's house..._**

I could smell wet dog all over the place but it was fresh. I took a deep breath before I hopped up the tree that was outside her window and then into her bedroom window. A deep frown appeared on my face when I found that she wasn't there. I was going to leave to go find her but a car pulled into her driveway.

"Bella," Leah said voice sounding even more broken then Edwards did.

"What's wrong," Bella asked confused.

"I have to tell you something about being a wolf," Leah mumbled.

"Okay..."

"With wolves we have a thing called imprinting. And...and that's when a wolf finds their soul mate."

"And I'm guessing that you didn't imprint on me," Bella said sounding as if she understood what was going on.

"Pretty much...and I feel that it would be wrong for me to continue a relationship with you when at any moment someone could come along and ruin anything that we have at that moment..."

"Is this what happened-"

"With Sam? Yes...I understand now why it happened. I'm sorry-"

"Leah don't say your sorry," Bella said chuckling softly. "It's better this way."

"Your not upset?"

"I am but I'm glad that we can get the heartbreak out of the way now then when we're ready to settle down with each other."

"I feel the same way... Can we still be friends?"

"That's a silly question. Your my best friend."

"Well I guess I should go. I have training to do tomorrow."

"And I have sleep to catch up with."

"Then I better let you go to do that."

"See you Tuesday Leah."

"Tuesday?"

"Yep we're going to the beach."

Leah let out a brief chuckle. "Okay..."

I heard the front door open and close. I sat on her bed prepping myself. "Rose," Leah said so softly.

"Yes," I replied softly.

"Take care of her."

"You don't even have to tell me that."

Leah chuckled softly before driving off.

I ran my hand through my hair slowly as I waited for Bella to get into her room.

**_A hour long shower later..._**

I sighed softly. At lease I wouldn't have to smell wet dog all over her. The door opened and I looked over to see Bella only wearing only a red towel. I swallowed whatever venom that was in my mouth and scratched the back of my head.

Bella closed the door and then turned to her bed. Of course she almost jumped out of her skin when she saw me sitting on her bed. "Rose," she asked softly.

"Yes," I said smiling softly.

"You know when you said that you would visit I wasn't expecting it to be so soon," she said playfully.

"I did say randomly."

"That you did say...is something wrong," she said sitting on the bed with only a towel on.

I let out a nervous chuckle. "I have something to tell you."

"Are you nervous?"

"Um..." If I could blush I would be the same color as a tomato. I stood up and turned to her. "Bella...these last couple of weeks have been driving me crazy," I said feeling my stomach doing back flips. "And...it was driving me crazy because I wasn't near you..."

* * *

**_A/N: Well this is it for this chapter. I know I haven't updated it like I said but I was really into my other story. After a few more chapters we're going to be skipping a few years. My suggestion is that you guys should look over the other chapters before we go into the future because everything is going to start coming together._**

**_But that is besides the point. I hope you guys like this chapter._**

**_HAVE A GREAT DAY!  
_**


	19. Making her mine

**_Rosalie_**

"And...it was driving me crazy because I wasn't near you..." I took deep breath taking in her scent. "Bella I've been trying to be okay with you seeing Leah and Edward but when I seen you together with one of them it tore me up on the inside. I just hated seeing them touch you and...and I was so jealous about it."

"Rose-"

"Bella I...I didn't understand it then but I do now." I ran a shaky hand through my hair. I can't believe how nervous I was. But of course she would be the only one who would be able to make me this nervous. I cracked a small smile as I thought of the right words to tell her that I loved her.

"Rose-"

"Bella what I'm trying to say is-" I was cut off by a pair of warm lips crashing into my ice ones. It took me a second to figure out what was going on but I quickly wrapped my arms around her and deepened the kiss.

Bella pulled back slowly. "Rose I love you too." A huge grin spread across my face as the words swam in my head. "By the way your really cute when your nervous."

I chuckled softly as I backed away slowly. "Don't get use to it."

My eyes wondered over her body as I realized that her towel had fallen to the ground and she was naked in front of me. Almost instantly my vampire mating sense kicked in. I had to make sure that every creature that was out in the world knew that Isabella M. Swan was mine and only mine.

_**Aphrodite  
**_

"My goddess when can I go," Isis asked playing with her thumbs.

I rolled my eyes as I looked away from my bowl. "What does it matter when you leave," I asked placing my bowl on my nightstand and laying all the way down on my new king size bed. "Your being treated as if you were the rainbow goddess herself."

"That's because I'm somehow related to her."

"There is no somehow to it you are. But that's not the point I was making."

"Then what's the point Goddess?"

"The point is why do you want to leave so bad? You get everything you could ever want and you do have to work anymore," I said rolling onto my side so I could see her clearly.

"What are you trying to hide from me? I've been packed for weeks and your training is stupid! I'm not going to remember any of this when I'm reborn so what's the point?"

I tapped my fingers against my bed as I waited until she was done going on her rant. "Why would I be hiding anything from you?"

"Because that's just how you are," she answered simply. "Unless it has to do with sex of course."

"Sadly you don't want to learn about that." She was one of the only people that could resist me when I wear my girdle. "Unless you changed your mind..."

"NO I HAVEN"T!"

My eye twitched. "Watch your tone!"

"I'm sorry but I really want to know why I'm still here."

"Because to tell you the truth I have a lot of things to do before I can actually send you back to the earth as a mortal."

"Like what?"

"Like for example if I send you back now you wouldn't be able to do what I want you to do."

"Wh-what?"

"Did you really think I was just going to let you go to the mortal world without any purpose," I asked tilting my head to the side.

"Are you serious?"

I nodded my head. "Why did you think I would make a deal with you so quickly my dear Isis? I knew that you could one day do something of importance for me I just wish I was smarter about it and did more then a hundred years."

"So everything I did for you was for nothing?"

"Nothing? Don't be and idiot." I sat up quickly as I kept my temper in check. "All of things that you did for me was because you had to and I didn't want to. Trust me your more lucky then any other mortal can say they are. If you weren't Iris' first grandchild things would have been different."

"Different how?"

"I would have most likely had sex with you only to destroy your family afterward."

She stared at me with shock covering her face. "Are you serious?"

"Ah...yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Then the only reason you made the deal with me is because I have a little goddess in me?"

"No because your Iris' first granddaughter," I said frowning. Was she not listening to what I was saying? "If you would have been any other one then I would have done what I told you I was planning on doing."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why by me being Iris first granddaughter you choose to make a deal with me."

"Personal reasons," I mumbled as I looked away.

For a brief moment Isis didn't say anything making an awkward silence. "You can't be serious?" I looked back at her and raised an eyebrow at her. "Your in love with her! That's why it mattered that I was her first granddaughter because I have more of her blood in me then any that comes after me. Is that the reason?"

I tilted my head to the side once again as I thought over what she just asked me. Was it that easy to figure out? I guess not because none of the others knew about it, not even Iris herself knew that I was deeply madly in love with her. I sighed softly. "It doesn't matter. I just need you to stay here until the time is right."

"This is about your granddaughter as well?"

"Stop questioning me," I ordered. "You may not be my personal servant anymore but it still doesn't mean that you can question me!"

"I want to return to Earth!"

"And I'll return you when I feel like it! Just enjoy being treated as a goddess for the time being." I was standing in front of her now clenching my fist. "I will send you there when I'm ready to send you back to the earth. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!"

Isis shrunk as she realized that she was out of place completely. "Yes my Goddess. I'm sorry I was out of place."

"Leave me," I said turning away from her.

_**Rosalie**_

"Rose are you okay," Bella asked picking up her towel and walked towards her dresser. When I didn't answer she looked over her shoulders and gave me a questioning look. "Rose?"

I shook my head quickly and gave her a small smile. "I have to hunt..."

"Are you coming back."

"Bella I'll always come back to you." A gave her a small nod before I jumped out her window to find a deer.

**_After the hunt..._**

I returned to find Bella reading a book while she wore an oversize t-shirt. Bella turned towards the window and gave me a breath taking smile. "How did you know I was here," I asked walking towards her bed.

"I knew you would be back soon and it doesn't hurt that once you were in the window the wind blew your scent in," she answered placing her book down.

I smirked. "That's cheating," I replied as I sat on her bed pulling her into me.

"Please," Bella chuckled as she nuzzled my neck. "I need to find away to not be surprised each time you come into my window. I don't want to have a heart attack at the age of eighteen."

"That gives me a year before it happens."

Bella playfully smacked my thigh. "Gee thanks."

"Anytime."

By now I had her in my lap fully with her oversize shirt slanting to the side showing her shoulder. I kissed her shoulder softly as I listened to her heartbeat pick up. I kissed my way to her exposed collar bone. She shivered slightly as she played in my hair.

Her scent hit me fully once she pulled me back. "Your...eyes..."

"They change color when I'm hungry and...aroused."

A blush crept across her face. "So your aroused?" I nodded my head slowly as I made small circles on her inner thighs.

"Very."

Her blushed increased as she thought over something quickly When she finally made her mind up she took off her shirt slowly revealing her tone body. She was wearing a dark red bra and matching panties. My fingers slowly worked their way down her chest as I stared her in the eyes.

"Are you sure," I asked softly.

Bella released a nervous laugh. "Rose I'm tired of masturbating because all I get is a teased. I'm ready," she answered softly. She bite her lip softly as she waited for my reply.

"Only if your sure about this."

Bella slowly leaned down and captured my lips with hers. I reached around and unclasped her bra not wanting to tear it to shreds. Once off she tossed it to the side. I knew that Bella had very nice breast but I never really knew how nice they were until now. There is no words to describe them but prefect.

I took one of her nipples into my mouth while the other was being played with by my hand. Bella let out a soft moan I switched to the other nipple. Her arousal hit my nose as soon as my fingers pinched her nipple. I let out a small growl as I flipped us.

Bella looked up at me in shock and awe. "I know this isn't the best time to ask or anything but I need to know if your hymen is intact," I mumbled.

"It is..."

"Well warning it's going to hurt."

"I'll be fine..."

"And there's the blood."

"Rose I trust you," Bella said rolling her eyes. "Can you please stop talking and fuck me."

I smirked as I ripped her panties off along with my clothes. "Whatever you say my Bella."

I pressed my lips against hers as my finger played with her opening. "Are you ready," I mumbled against her lips.

"Mhm.."

I took a deep breath and slowly inserted two fingers in her. My lips pressed against her ear. "I'm sorry," I whispered before I broke her hymen. Soon my nose was filled with the smell of sweet blood.

I didn't know that I paused until Bella spoke. "Rose," she said not sounding frightened at all.

I swallowed my venom that filled my mouth. "I'm fine," I said in a husky voice.

* * *

**_A/N: So that's the end of this chapter. Ahhhh...yep._**

**_My poll is still up so if you want to read a certain story then vote. Polls will be closing soon (Next Week Wednesday).  
_**

**_Ah the next thing I would like to say is my next story I would like to do some awesome things like making banners and a trailer. But sadly I've learned that I'm not really good at things like that... So it would be awesome if someone help me out with that. If you do choose to help me out I'll give you previews of the story before I post it.  
_**

**_THANK YOU for all the reviews. You guys make me feel warm and fuzzy on the inside.  
_**

**_Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter._**


	20. A new understanding

**_Leah (On the Beach)_**

I sat on the beach feeling slightly numb. The perfect girl for me was never going to be mine and that really sucked ass. I placed my head in my hands and tried my best to think on the bright side. If Bella wasn't the one then maybe there was a guy or girl that was even more perfect then Bella. I groaned softly. "Sad part about it is I don't think that will be happening any time soon," I said to myself.

"How was the date," Sam asked sitting next to me.

My head snapped in his direction. I wanted to growl at him or say something mean to him but I couldn't. I understood how he felt when he broke up with me. "I told her about the imprinting," I said quietly. "And I told her that we had to stop what we were doing before we got too deep into it."

"I'm sorry to hear that but it was the right choice," he replied.

"I know but I wished it was her. I wish that it was her so I don't have to spend years after years of waiting for my other half. And-"

"And Bella is great...everything you would have picture your mate to be like," Sam said cutting me off.

"Yeah," I mumbled looking at my feet.

"When I first imprinted on Emily I said the same thing. Why couldn't it be you? Why did it have to be someone I didn't know and barely cared about? Why did I have to hurt you...?" He let out a sigh before standing up. "It's hard but it's one of those things that we don't have any control of. Now I do believe you have a hunt to go on with Sarah."

I sighed softly before standing up. "Yeah I do. Know her she most likely waiting at my moms shop read one of her thousands of books."

"When you get done with-" Sam frowned. "Jacob is shifting. Paul, Jared, and myself will take care of it. Go and train."

"Sure thing."

I ran through towards the forest and then shifted quickly. _"Leah," Sarah said after a few minutes._

_"What," I sighed as I ran near the clearing that we agreed to meet at._

_"So you broke things up with Bella?"_

_"Yeah..."_

_"So what are you going to do now?"_

_"Well we're hanging out Tuesday..."_

_"You still have feels for her?"_

_"Yeah..."_

_"You know Sam still loves you."  
_

_"What?"_

_"He still loves you. Even after you tossed the ring at him he still holds a place in his heart for you. It may not be as big as Emily's space but it's pretty much takes the rest of the space."_

_"That's nice," I mumbled trying not to mull over what she had just said._

_"The main reason I'm telling you this is because he would never really be able to tell you himself." Sarah came into view tilting her head to the side. "You know he has your ring still."_

_"Why didn't he give it to Emily, it was his mother's after all."_

_"Don't tell Sam I'm telling you this because no one and I do mean no one but me know about this."_

_"I won't."_

_"He's keeping it to give to you when you find your Imprint. His mother told him on her deathbed that even if you guys didn't work out that she wanted you to have the ring when you find that special someone."_

_"Your lying," I said shaking my head. "You have to be lying!"_

_Sarah nudged my head with hers. "She said that she did see anyone else wearing the ring. I remembered I went to visit her and ask her why she thought that." I knew Sarah was close to Sam's mom just like she was closed to mine but I didn't know that she actually visited her when Sam wasn't around. "You know what she told me? 'Sarah, Leah is the only one I want to see wearing my ring!'"_

_Sarah sighed laying down next to me. "And I asked her what if the right person for you was a woman." Sarah laughed softly. "She laughed and laughed and laughed before actually answering. 'Well if that is the case then Leah should give the girl the ring as long as Leah think it's the right thing to do.'"_

_"Did she really think that highly of me?"_

_"Yeah! She loved you with all of her heart."_

_"Sarah why did you tell me all of this?"_

_"Because I seen the conversation that you had with Sam when he shifted. Knowing you I knew that you wouldn't believe him or you would discard it and go back to hating him."_

_That when I realized it was extremely quite. "Should more people be running their mouths right now?"_

_"Well no one is shifted anymore," Sarah said standing up fully. "It seems like Jacob wasn't a big problem unlike some people that I know."_

_"Oh. Sarah?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Have you imprinted on someone?"_

_"Have I? Have you seen me drooling over anyone like the way that Sam, Paul, or Jared does?"_

_"Sarah whenever you did have a girlfriend that you were in love with you never really showed new emotions."_

_Sarah rolled her eyes lazily. "That's because I deeply believe that all of my emotions should be given to that person and not everyone else. You should know that." I quickly turned my head away knowing what she meant. We had dated way before Sam and I had even met. "And the last time I check you preferred it that way. But to answer your question no I haven't."_

_I sighed softly. "Do you think that you ever will?"_

_Sarah let out a soft chuckle. "There is someone out there for everyone. So yes I think one day I will find her. Don't you think so?"_

_"I don't know."  
_

_Sarah nodded her head. "Are you ready," she asked looking away._

_"I don't really have a choice."_

_**Two hours later at Sam's**_

After successfully catching a deer Sarah thought that it was time to get some real food. So here we were in Sam's kitchen raiding it. Sarah pulled out two boxes of cereal. "Are you sure that this is okay," I asked watching her pull out two mixing bowls and pouring each box in a bowl.

"Sam said the pack could have whatever they can find," Sarah replied before pushing the bowl towards me.

"If you say so," I mumbled.

The door opened after we were halfway through our cereal. We both look and find Sam, Paul, and Jared walking in with a pissed looking Jacob. "I guess you guys told him," I said going back to my cereal.

"Yes...how long have you guys been here," Sam asked grabbing a muffin that my mother had made for him.

"Ten minutes before you guys got here," Sarah answered after drinking her milk. "What took you so long? I thought for sure that you would have been back before us."

Sam looked at Jacob and then back at us. "Billy ordered us to start training with him right away."

"So Billy is playing this game," Sarah sighed heavily. "How much time is he giving us to train Jacob?"

"Two weeks," Paul growled. "I want to know how the hell are we supposed to train him well in two weeks."

"By luck," Jared sighed softly.

"More like by training him all day," Sam said. "Where is Quil and Embry?"

"Here we are boss," Embry said walking in with Quil behind him.

"The two of you and Paul are going to be training Jacob for the first week and then the second week Sarah, Jared, and myself will be training him."

"We only have a week," Quil asked frowning.

"The competition will be held in the next two weeks," Jacob explained with a smug look.

"Isn't that a little too soon? I mean Jacob just shifted we need more time!"

"The only thing we need to do is do as the chief say," Sam said begrudgingly. "Everyone eat and then we must train. Sarah and Leah you two are on patrol tonight."

I withheld a sigh nodding my head. "Well if that's the case then we better head out for a little...girl time," Sarah said giving me a small wink. I raised an eyebrow but didn't question her.

Sam gave us a nod. "Start patrolling at nine."

"Sure thing Sam," I said offering him a small smile.

**_My Bedroom_**

"Leah don't give me that look," Sarah said playing a few notes on my guitar.

"It's kind of hard not to," I mumbled glaring at her.

"There's no reason to do that." Sarah looked over her shoulder and gave me one of her full blown smiles. "It's not like we're really going to have sex. Well that is if you don't want to."

I rolled my eyes. "Your being too playful."

"Well it's bringing you out of your depressed mood."

"Your only playful when you want to have sex so..."

"Yes I do want to have sex," she answered truthfully. "I haven't had any since we broke up."

"That doesn't mean try to have sex with me," I grunted.

She studied me for a brief second before replying. "I never said that I wanted to have sex with you. I know your sad about Bella not being the one and I refuse to take advantage of that even if it has been forever since I had 'girl time'."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not sad or depressed," I mumbled.

"Leah we both know that's a lie." I lay all way back in my bed that Bella and I laid in together; kissing, cuddling, and singing. In truth I was sad that Bella wasn't mines to kiss or hold. "Think about this way..." I looked at her lazily. "There's someone out there that is just as amazing as Bella waiting for you."

I chuckled softly. "When I was on the beach I thought about that. But once again I don't think that will be happening anytime soon." Sarah nodded her head. "I been meaning to ask you when did you shift."

All of the amusement left her eyes as she answered. "Sam and I shifted at the same time," she answered slowly. "The rest is of unimportance."

* * *

**_A/N: Well that's it for this chapter and like I said in the last chapter the polls are closed._**

**_And here are the results._**

**_The Only One (AliceXBella): 20_**

**_Night Stalkers (LeahXBella): 14_**

**_Addiction (AliceXBella): 11_**

**_So clearly the winner is The Only One. The only one is about Rosalie and Emmett having a baby and dealing with being parents. So if people are feeling like being super awesome please make a banner and/or trailer.  
_**


	21. A Change?

**_Leah (Tuesday)_**

Bella was sitting on my bed looking through my CD collection. I was sitting on my dresser eating an apple and watching her. "Leah are you okay," she asked looking up and meeting my eyes.

"Why do you ask," I asked taking another bite of my apple.

"You just seem so distant."

I sighed softly. "I just have a lot of things on my mind right now Bella."

"Like?"

"Like this competition I have to do if I want my birthright and this nagging feeling about...not finding a mate."

"Well let's talk about it." I raised an eyebrow at her. "The competition first and then finding a mate."

"Bella you don't really want to talk about this, do you?"

"Leah it's clearly bothering you so I don't mind."

"I guess." I hopped off of the dresser and joined her on the bed. "Well the competition is between Jacob and I."

"What is it for?"

"To deiced who will be the next Chief and Alpha."

"I thought that goes to Jacob because he's Billy's son."

"It would have gone to him if it wasn't for the fact that before my father imprinted on my mother, Billy and my mom were married."

"No way!"

I nodded my head. "That was the same thought that I had when I was told that. My mother was pregnant with me when my dad imprinted on her so Billy allowed her to be happy with my dad."

"Well why do you have to go through with the competition if it's your birthright?"

"Well my guess is because Billy been brainwashing Jacob into believing that he was the going to be the next chief and alpha because it's destiny or some bullshit like that."

"So what is all in the competition?"

I sighed heavily. "We have to prove that we have more control over our temper. If we have control over our temper then we're able to lead a group of wolves with a clear head." Bella nodded her head. "Then we have to show who's the better hunter."

"Which comes down to vampires, right?"

"Right. But we're not going to go searching for vampires to kill that takes too much time. We're just going to find a buck or bear. The rest of the competition is to show off all of our other skills, which some come from a lot of practice and the others we're just naturals at."

"I wish I could go," Bella said laying down.

"I would say you could but it's supposed to be a tribe only type of thing and they really don't like outsiders coming to events like this."

"I'm an outsider?"

"Yep, because you don't have any Quileute blood in you."

"Aw that sucks."

"If your lucky I'll try and steal a tape of it."

"It's going to be recorded too?"

"Yep and I think the winner gets a copy without having to steal it."

"Leah you have to win no matter what now!"

"That's the problem! If I don't win then the rest of my life is going to a living hell because Jacob is just as big of a dick as his father."

"I see. Lee your going to do fine," Bella said giving me her breathtaking smile. "I don't want you to stress over it because then you'll end up making mistakes. I know that your going to do great because your Leah which means your amazing."

I felt my face heat up slightly as her words sunk. "Do you really think so?"

"Think so? I know so!" She rest her head on my shoulder smiling all the while.

"Thanks Bells."

"Anytime. So what about your mate problem?"

"I don't know," I mumbled looking at the ceiling. "I just don't think I'm going to ever find my mate because it just seems like everyone is finding their mates within a year. Sarah has been a wolf for the same amount of time that Sam been but she hasn't imprinted on anyone yet." I let out a frustrated sigh. "It just seems like we're not suppose to get a happy ending."

"Maybe the greater beings have something special planned for you."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean maybe the reason that your a wolf is because your going to lead the pack into a better future. Which may mean that you don't imprint on anyone for a decent time period."

"What?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "And you want to be a doctor," she mumbled under her breath. She sat up and grab a hold of my hands. "What I'm saying is that maybe the reason you might not find your mate right away is because maybe they'll get in the way of the change that your meant to bring. If that's the case then when you done with the change then they'll most likely fall from the sky."

"Why do you think I'm supposed to bring some type of change to the pack," I asked frowning.

"Has there ever been any other female wolves in history?"

"Beside Sarah and me no."

"Well there has to be a reason that you two are the first female wolves in history."

"Besides being unlucky I don't think there's a special reason for me to be a wolf."

Bella chuckled. "Just trust me on this. I have a feeling that I'm right."

I sighed. "So how are things going with you and Rosalie?"

As soon as I finished the sentence her face turned three shades of red. "Um we-we're good," she stuttered.

"So does that mean that you finally got laid," I asked ruffling her hair. When she didn't answered I let out a booming laugh. "I'll take that as a yes. Was she good?"

"..."

"It's okay if she wasn't. If you want I can give her teach her everything that I know."

Bella began to wave her hands frantically. "No it's not that. She's quite good it's just that I don't really like talking about sex."

"Hmm...why not?"

"It's just one of those things that I don't really feel comfortable talking about."

"Ah I see, your the do it and never speak of it type of girl," I said winking.

"Oh my Goddess I'm not talking about this anymore!"

"Goddess?"

"My mother must be rubbing off on me," she said more so to herself as she shook her head.

"Bella you look different by the way," I said softly as I moved a strain of slightly lighter brown hair behind her ear.

"What do you mean?"

"You look more mature and your hair is slightly lighter."

"I look mature because I am mature. About the hair, however, I didn't notice it...I still really don't."

"Because your a human you wouldn't really notice it. It's only a half of a shade darker."

"Well gee thanks," she said chuckling all the while. "I'm sorry that my human eyes can't see the difference in my hair color."

I shook my head. "I'm most likely from all the sun."

* * *

**_A/N: Well next chapter will be the competition and then we're going into the future where all the problems come. _**

**_Next thing I would like to say is Sam's Little Sister will be continued but not right away. I have to finish theses stories first and get the first couple of chapters of The Only One before I continue. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed on it. You guys are awesome._**

**_Lastly have a great New Years! Stay safe and have fun!  
_**


	22. Big Bad Alpha

I turned to the with a grin on my face. "So the plan is to have a bonfire and Bella," Jacob growled.

"Yeah why not," I asked growling at him.

"Because she's fucking a vampire! That's why fucking not."

I chuckled shaking my head at his foolishness. "Your. just mad that she's not fucking you," I growled.

"So are you!"

That was the last straw. I grabbed him by his throat and lifted him into the air. I couldn't help the smirk that crossed my lips. This was exactly how I won the first round. "I don't care who she's with. As long as she's happy then I'm happy too. So don't try to drag me into your hatred because your pissed that she's happy with someone that's better then you."

"You really don't know when to shut up," Sarah said walking into my living room shaking her head.

I tossed him to the ground and gave her a gentle smile. "Hey, have you found out how much money we need for all of the meat."

"Like two maybe three thousand dollar."

I nodded my head and then looked back to the little shit that pissed me off too easily. "Leave," I growled so low that only the wolves would be able to hear me. Jacob got up and left as quickly as he could. "God that boy pisses me off."

"He's a sore loser," Sarah said shrugging her shoulders lazily.

I leaned against the wall closest to me and gave her a small smirk. "So has anyone caught your eye yet?"

"If someone did I wouldn't be here spending all my time with your ass," she snickered.

"That is true. Bella is bring her friend."

"I thought that we only agreed to Bella coming," Jared said scratching the back of his head.

"I asked the elders already."

"So who is this friend that Bella is bring," Sarah asked chewing on her fingernail.

"Ah I believe her name is Angela."

"The one that is supposed to be Edward's mate?"

"Mhm. I wouldn't put it pass Edward for this to be a distraction or something," I sighed. "Bella said that she thought it would be good for Angela to get away from the likes of Edward because he's over protective."

"Well if that's the case we have to make sure she has a great time!"

"And why is that," Seth asked slamming a soda.

"Because I don't like Edward and I think that Angela should have a great time without not being able to do anything."

"Well now that is out in the open I call this pack meeting to an end," I said walking into the kitchen.

"Does that mean we have to leave," Quil asked scratching his chin.

"Well at lease four of you," I answered, pointing at Sam, Jared, Quil, and Embry.

"Fine. We'll go."

As they walked out the door with Seth following them I fell back onto the coach. "Aww is someone tired," Sarah chuckled as she poked me in the side.

"I just want to rest for a few hours," I mumbled.

"You didn't have patrol last night," Sarah said cracking her neck.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Bad dream?"

"No. I just been really restless. What do you do to get to sleep?"

"Masturbate," she answered simply.

"Masturbate," I chuckled looking over at her.

"Well yeah. I kind of don't want to go and have sex with some random chick only to wake up and find out that her sister or cousin is my imprint. That would be very awkward. Besides masturbation can be really fun."

"Um...I really like it when other people do those things to me."

"A lot of people do but some people, like me, like to do it themselves or to other people."

I could feel my face heat up as I realized what she said. "Is th-that why-"

"I always did the work," she said finishing the question. I nodded my head quickly. "Yep and besides that you had a very nice moan." Just as she finished her sentence my pocket began to vibrate. "You should answer that," she said as if she hadn't called my moan cute.

I pulled my phone out quickly and answered. "Hello," I said trying to keep my voice calm.

"Hey Leah," Bella replied.

"Hey Bell. How can I help you?"

"Well I was just sitting around the house and I thought that I should give you a call."

"Mhm..."

"And I was wondering if I could hang out with you today."

"I thought you were going to hang out with Rosalie and Angela today."

"Well Rose had to go hunting because I nicked myself and it took a toll on her. Angela isn't coming over because Edward and her are having an argument."

"Over what," I asked frowning.

"Going to LaPush with me."

I was about to growl but managed to hold it back. "And what is the problem with her hanging out in LaPush."

"He says it because you guys don't have any control over your tempers."

"Oh he can go and suck it."

"That's what I was thinking."

"Ugh...I swear if I ever see that kid I'll rip his dick off but back to your question. I don't care if you come over Bella. I was just having an embarrassing conversation with Sarah."

"About?"

"You really don't want to know."

"If you say so..."

"Do you want me to pick you up?"

"No I'll drive."

"Well I'll see you in three days," I joked.

"Oh hahaha. Your really funny Leah."

"I know sweetheart, you don't have to tell me twice."

"I see you in an hour," Bella huffed.

"Yep." I hung up the phone and closed my eyes tightly. "I have a feeling I'm going to have to fuck Edward up."

"I never really like him," Sarah said nonchalantly. "He's too emotional for my taste."

"I think he's too emotional for everyone's taste."

"How long has has Angela and him been together?"

"Three months, maybe? I don't know. I've never spoken to the girl."

"I see. I'm going to go and let you get ready for Bella."

"What do you mean?"

"Your room is a mess and I know you don't want Bella hanging around your mom anymore then she already do. You know your mother keeps extra copies of your baby picture on her at all times."

"I forgot," I groaned. "Alright, you have to leave so I can make my room decent."

Sarah got up and walked towards the door. "Oh and Leah you mean like outside."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Take a shower."

I rolled my eyes but nodded my head.

**An hour later**

I finished pulling on a tank top when I heard the doorbell ring. "Be there in a second," I called out.

I opened the window to my room and then ran downstairs. Once I opened the door I seen Bella standing there with a huge grin on her face. "Why are you so happy," I asked. "Your truck went over thirty?"

She playfully punched my arm before walking in. "No I got here in exactly an hour," she said grinning. "That just proves that even though my truck is slow it can get me to places on time."

"I suppose," I chuckled. "Let's go to my room."

"Okay."

I lead the way to my room hoping that it was too stuffy. I walked into my room and plopped down on my bed.

"What the hell happened in here," she asked picking up a tank top that I forgot to throw it into the laundry.

"Well being the Alpha doesn't really leave much time to clean my room and what not. You know between making sure everyone isn't ripping each other apart and patrol it's kind of hard to do," I answered rolling onto my stomach.

"I forgot, your the new big bad Alpha now," Bella teased.

I grabbed Bella by the waist and pulling her onto the bed with me. "I'll show you big bad Alpha," I growled playfully. I began to tickle her which caused her to squeal.

"Leah p-please stop," she said in between laughter. I chuckled before slowly coming to a stop. "Your so mean."

"Am not."

"Are to."

"Am not."

"Are to." Childish as I was I stuck my tongue out at her. "Real mature."

"Thank you."

"You know Leah I remember someone telling me that she was going to show me the video of her competition that she won."

"I did say that, didn't I?" Bella nodded her head. "Well I guess I can show you how I won but you can't tell anyone that I showed you this."

"Aw why?"

"Because your an outsider," I answered getting up and grabbing the DVD. "Your not even supposed to know that I turn into a big fluffy wolf."

"I forgot that."

"But no worries I won't tell anyone if you don't."

"Deal."

After putting in the DVD I sat back on the bed and pressed play. I was going to close my eyes but couldn't when I felt Bell cuddled into my side. "Bella do you think this is a good idea," I questioned. "I don't think Rose is going to be too happy that my scent is all over you."

"She knows I like to cuddle when I watching random things. Besides we agreed that I can cuddle with whoever I wanted to."

"If you say so..."

**NO POV**

_Leah and Jacob were standing side to side with dirt covering their bodies. Both had just brought back three bears and a mountain lion. "Leah," Sue said giving her daughter a small smile. "And Jacob you both did amazingly well. So well that we have no choice but to make this into a draw. As a result Leah is up by one."_

_Leah couldn't help the smile that was spreading across her face. She walked into the competition thinking that she had no chance in hell winning this but now things were looking up for her. She had burst into her wolf form five seconds before Jacob and her statement in the beginning of the competition pleased the elders way more then Jacob's had. Things were looking good for her._

_"As the final round you will have to fight for three rounds," Quil Sr. said drinking some of his water. "Each round is five minutes long. The match will be stopped at the end of each five minute round. The only way the fight is stopped before the five minutes are up is if one of you are so hurt that you can't fight back. At which point you forfeit that round and will be allowed to heal before the next round. Is there any questions?" He looked in between the two waiting for one of them to answer. When neither said anything he nodded his head and turned to Sue._

_"Both of you take ten steps away from each other," Sue ordered. Both took the steps quickly ready to tear into each other once the signal given. _

_Sue gave Sam a short nod before turning towards the two. Sam tilted his head back and let out a long howl signaling for the fight to begin. _

_As soon as Sam let out the howl Jacob had jump towards Leah shifting into his wold form mid leap. Leah turned to the side grabbing the back of Jacob's head and slamming it to the ground. Jacob let out a whimper before Leah picked him up by the throat and forcing him to look at her. "What's wrong Jake," she growled. "Are you pissed that I'm kicking your ass in human form?"_

_This pissed Jacob off and he was getting ready to slash at her body. Leah rolled her eyes before tossing him into the air and forced his falling head to fall onto her awaiting knee. Jacob's head bounced off her awaking knee and then hit the ground with a loud thud. "Stop," Quil Sr. said before Leah could make another move. "I don't think that it would be necessary for this round or any of the other rounds to continue. Leah has just proven that she is more then suited to be the Alpha."_

_"What," Billy asked frowning. "How has she proven that?"_

_"She just beat your son, who was in his wolf form, in her human form without a sweat," Quil Sr. answered calmly. "No one has ever faced a wolf in human form and been that successful beside a vampire; who don't count."_

_"Give Jacob another chance," Billy practically pleaded. _

_"Your son isn't going to be waking up anytime soon and I don't think you want him to embarrass himself anymore. Billy you should be glad that your bloodline is as strong as it is."_

_"But Jake is a child of a imprint!"_

_"But Leah was a child of love," Quil Sr. countered. "You loved Sue with all your heart until you finally imprinted on Jacob's mother. And when you finally imprinted on her you didn't take your time to fall in love with her, you just rushed into it just so you can forget about Sue." Quil Sr. turned towards Leah with a gentle smile on his lips. "Congratulation Leah you have proven that you have what it takes to become Alpha. So starting next week Saturday you will be take on that role. Will that be fine?"_

_"Yes. That is more then fine," Leah answered smiling._

_"Very well."_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: I know, I know. It's been awhile since I updated this and I'm sorry for that. But now that I finally broke out of my writer's block you can expect a few more chapters shortly. **

**I don't know if I said this in Trust Me or not but The Only One is on hold. Meaning that when I finish these stories that will not be posted right away. The reason for that is I keep re-writing chapters 1-5 and I'm not going anywhere with it. So for the time being I'm only be ****going to be focusing on this story and Trust Me until they are completely finished. Which for one of them it's almost completely done. **

**Anyways thanks for reading.**

**Until next time...**

**Ciao  
**


	23. Let thing play as is

After turning off the DVD player I looked down at Bella. "So what do you think," I asked softly.

"Your amazing," she grinned.

"Thank you." She let out a long yawn before cuddling into my chest. "Do you want me to call your dad and let him know your sleeping over?"

She nodded her head. I was about to get up but I felt her hands grasped my shirt tightly. "Stay please," she whispered.

I nodded my head and laid back down. "Is everything okay Bells?" She nuzzled my neck softly causing me to shiver. I sighed heavily before laying on my back so that she could lay on top of me. I allowed my fingers to run through her hair slowly. "You make it hard not to fall more and more in love with you when you do such adorable things," I whispered softly.

She cuddle even more into my chest making a soft whimper. "See. It's impossible to not fall in love with you." I wrapped my arms around her and just listened to her heartbeat as I continued my small rant. "I just wish that you were the one. You don't know how fucking happy it would make me if one day I just looked into your eyes and know that you were meant for me. Sometimes I think it's going to happen but I force that hope down whenever you begin to talk about Rosalie. I'm so jealous of her that it just make me crazy."

I looked down to find her listening to the sound of my heartbeat as she slept on me. "Ugh...do you know I wish I was a vampire or fucking human," I asked knowing I wouldn't get an answer. "If I was one of those I would go all out of my way to show you that I'm supposed to be the one. It drives me fucking crazy. Just thinking about it make me go crazy. I wish I wasn't what I am, Bella. You don't know how much this fucking sucks that I can't be with you because of what I am."

I kissed the top of her head and gently held her close to me. "I guess I'm just going to have to be happy with just this..."

**Aphrodite POV**

_She kissed the top of Isabella's head and gently held her close to her. "I guess I'm just going to have to be happy with just this..."_

"This can't be happening," I whispered staring at the scene before me.

"And what is that," Athena asked walking into my room.

I looked up at her and then back to the scene. "I wish I could see the future so bad right now. It seems like Isabella has a lot more of me in her then I thought," I said pinching the bridge of my nose.

"I thought you said that she had a mate?"

"I don't fucking know now," I growled. "I have no clue what to make of this. She's young so her powers are pretty much working on their own and that's a major problem."

"Because you can't pinpoint who is supposed to be her mate?"

"Exactly."

"Why don't you not intervene? I think that it will work itself out on it's own."

"How can it...it work it's self out?"

Athena sat in the chair that was closest to my bed and crossed her legs. "There's just something that you have to let work themselves out on there own. If Isabella's powers are causing many people to fall in love with her instead of trying to nudge her to one of them let her pick who she wants to be with. She's still young so let it be."

"But I planned everything out and...and-"

"Not everything things goes as plan, sister. This is a perfect example." She folded her hands in her lap and studied me carefully. "I'm going to have to ask you to calm down because your overreacting."

"Overreacting? How am I overreacting?"

She raised an eyebrow at me as if asking if I was serious. "You act as if it isn't uncommon for your daughters and grandchildren to go onto a different path then the one that you chosen for them. You should know that it's rare for any of them to do such a thing."

I looked over to her and sighed heavily in defeat. "Your right. It's just that Isabella is very different."

"Different? How so?"

"She hadn't showed any signs of having powers until she moved to live with her father, she isn't aware of the fact that she's using her powers, and her powers are stronger then normal."

"She a unique one," Athena said chuckling softly. "I have a granddaughter that powers have just started to come to the surface as well."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Angela."

"Weber?"

She nodded her head with a small smirk on her lips. "I'm looking forward to see how things turn out with her."

"Your just going to sit back and watch?"

"What else can I do? Well beside make sure that vampire boy doesn't harm her?"

"I guess I'm going to sit and watch," I grumbled.

"You just have to have faith, sister." She stood up and walked over to me. Her hand grasped my shoulder before she gave it a small squeeze. "You never know things may turn out better then you had planned originally." She released my shoulder and walked out leaving me to stare at the scene that was in front of me.

"Maybe she's right," I mumbled to myself.

"I usually am," I heard her voice echo.

I wanted to make a smart comment but deiced to hold back from doing so. "So have you made up your mind yet," my brother Hercules asked leaning against the door frame.

"I'm going to send her when I think it's time for me to intervene. That way she can lower the tension that may grow," I answered placing my bowl on a near by nightstand.

"You know she's upset that your keeping her here."

I shrugged my shoulders as I studied him. "I don't care if she's upset," I stated simply. "Even if I wanted to send her down now I can't."

"And why is that."

"I have a very major distraction. I won't be able to focus on sending her where I would like her to send her."

"Why don't you have her grandmother do it then?"

"Because she's not her grandmother's responsibility. She will be thankful when I do send her down," I huffed. Why couldn't she just be patient? It's not like she's being treated like crap. If you didn't know any better you would think that she was a full Goddess. "Do me a favor, brother."

"And what would that be Aphrodite?"

"Send her to the training grounds and tell her that I will be training her today."

"I guess I could do that."

**LPOV**

I chew on a piece of chicken while I watch Bella move around the kitchen. "I can't believe I slept that long," she sighed heavily.

"You looked peaceful," I said smirking. "I didn't want to disturb you."

"Ugh..."

"What are you looking for," I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ah...I don't have a clue," she answered stopping her movements.

"Why don't you sit down and eat dinner?"

She nodded her head and took a seat across from me. We remained in silence as we ate our dinner. That was until my cell rung.

Sighing heavily I answered it. "What," I said swallowing my mouth full of food.

"Hey Lee," Sarah said not phased by my greeting. "The pack was going to do some late night cliff diving. I was wondering if you wanted to bring Bella and dive with us."

"Oh...ah let me ask her." I looked up to Bella as I moved the phone away from my mouth even though I knew it wasn't going to make much of a difference. Sarah would be able to hear me if the phone was in my room and I was in the kitchen. "Do you want to go cliff diving?"

"Cliff diving? What is cliff diving?"

"It'd what it sounds like. We jump off a cliff and dive into water."

"Is that even safe?"

"Very. If it make you feel better I'll jump with you?"

"I don't have a swim suit..."

"Don't worry I still have stuff from before I transformed. I'm sure I have something that will fit you. So what do you say?"

"It sounds like fun."

I placed the phone back to my ear with a smirk on my lips. "She said that she's down for a few dives."

"Mhm...Leah your in love with her."

"One of my best friends," I replied brushing it off.

"I bet...Meet us at the cliff in an hour. We'll talk about it then."

"See you then."

* * *

**_A/N: Hmm...I don't know what to say right now but hope you guys enjoyed._**


	24. Demigoddes?

**RPOV**

"Rose," Alice called from her bedroom.

"What do you want," I grumbled.

"Are you okay?"

I sighed heavily as I walked up the stairs. "I'm just a little bummed out that I don't get to spend time with Bella," I answered truthfully.

"Bummed?"

"She's been hang out with Bella too much," Iris chuckled.

"I see. Why aren't you hanging out with Bella like your supposed to be?"

"Because she's spending the night at Leah's. I know that it's been awhile since she did that so it's fine."

"I'm glad that your not an Edward," Iris said walking out of her room with a nail filer.

"You know that their just going to grow right back," I stated.

"I do it because I get bored. Now do you know where Edward is?"

"He's trying to convince Angela that it isn't safe for her to go to the bonfire."

"I thought Alice convinced him to let her go?"

"I did," Alice said stepping out of her room only wearing one of Jasper's shirts. "But you know Edward. He always wants to be right."

I leaned against my door and crossed my arms. "I don't think Angela is his mate," I stated. "I think he's going to try something stupid because I can't read his mind at all when he around me."

"Do you really think that Edward would do something stupid?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Well don't worry we'll all be keeping an eye on him."

_Buzz...Buzz_

I pulled out my phone and seen that I gotten a text from Bella. "Aw someone got a text from their girlfriend," Iris teased.

_Hey sweetie._

I smirked as I typed my response. _'Hey Darling'_

_'How was your hunt?'_

_'It was okay but I wish I could be with you.'_

_'Me too.'_

_'What are you and Leah doing tonight?'_

_'Cliff diving with the pack.'_

_'Okay, just make sure your careful love.'_

_'You know Leah isn't going to let me get hurt.'_

I frowned slightly. Since Leah threw in the towel I noticed that it seems like she's struggling. I think I should talk to her about this...

_'I know love.'_

_'Do you want to hang out tomorrow?'_

_'Sure and do what?'_

_'Surprise me.'_

_'Sure thing hun.'_

I leaned against the wall. "Do you guys think I'm going to lose her," I asked looking away from them.

"Your worried," Alice stated. "Don't be."

"But even though I'm with her it seems like everyone else is the better choice then me. I mean she convinced like five girls to give her a discount by just asking for it."

"Just asking for it," Iris asked frowning. "She didn't have to bribe them?"

"No they just gave into her request without a second thought to it."

"Her hair is becoming lighter too," Alice chirped.

"Shit!" Iris went into her room and then came right out with a thick black and green book in her hands. Her fingers flipped through the pages quickly as she could. Stopping at in the middle of the book she beagn to read it quickly. "Rose...ah I don't know how to say this but I think Bella is a demigoddess," she said looking up from her book.

"Excuse me?"

"Bella is a granddaughter of Aphrodite and Angela is a granddaughter of Athena."

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"The Greek Gods and Goddess are real."

"What?"

"Their real."

"How do you know this?"

"When I was a child I was saved by one."

"Explain," I said pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Just read this and it'll tell you everything." She handed me the book and then disappeared into her room. "I'm going to find some more information to show you."

"Sometimes I forget she's Greek," Alice said looking at me with weary eyes.

"I guess I should go and read this."

"I can keep you company."

**LPOV**

I was holding Bella's hand as we walked up to the cliff where the pack was jumping off of at. As soon as we got three feet away Sarah looked over with a sheepish smile on her lips. "Well if it isn't our fearless leader," she said after shaking her wet hair.

"Hello to you too," I said chuckling. I looked down at Bella with a gentle smile on my face. "I have to talk to Sarah real quick. Is that okay?"

"Yeah take your time. I'll go talk to the boys," she replied with her own smile. She then made her way carefully to the boys.

"So your in love," Sarah stated as she watched Bella trip over a hunk of sand.

"I am not in love," I huffed. _But she's the first thing that you think about when you wake up. _

That doesn't matter. I worry about her.

_How many times have you touched yourself to thoughts of her?_

Ugh. That doesn't matter.

_It does and you know it does. You are in love with her. You even said so yourself._

Damn you caught me there. Oh well what you say doesn't matter because your inside my head and it's not health to have arguments with yourself.

"It's okay if you are," Sarah stated bring me back to reality. "She's make you feel things that you only felt with Sam and you like it."

"Don't put Sam into this," I growled. "She is nothing like Sam. She just Bella. Bella is clumsy, cute, and a strong girl."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I can't do anything...what is Quil doing?"

Sarah looked over to where the pack was. "What the fuck..."

Quil was groping Bella and beginning to press himself against her as he tried to kiss her. Bella was trying to push him off but because she was way smaller then him it was as if she was pushing against a stone wall. The worst part about the whole thing the rest of the pack was watching and not doing anything about it.

"LEAH," she screamed.

I ran towards them with my fist at ready. Once I reached them I punch Quil as hard as I could in the jaw. he loosened his grip on her enough for me to push her out of the way. "Everyone stand down," I growled in my Alpha's voice.

As soon as the order was made everyone seemed to snap out of whatever trance that they were in.

"Jesus Leah what was that for," Quil asked rubbing his jaw.

"You were forcing yourself onto Bella and the rest of you were just watching!"

"I would never do that," he said shaking his head.

"Do you not know what you were doing?"

"I was talking to her about school."

He had no clue what I was talking about. "Everyone go home."

"But-," Seth said pouting.

"But nothing," I said cutting him off. "Everyone go home now! Sarah come here."

I walked over slowly to Bella and picked her up. "Are you okay," I asked softly.

"I'll be fine," she answered softly.

"What happened?"

"We were talking about school and then the next thing I know they're all staring at me with lust in their eyes."

"I'm going to talk to the Cullen's. Maybe they know what's going on." A hand grasped my shoulder gently. "Sarah I need you to go to each of their house and talk to them all about what happened. When your done with that call me and I'll let you know if I find anything."

"Alright. I'm sorry this happened Bella."

"It's not your fault."

**Aphrodite**

"Athena what are we going to do," I asked running my fingers through my hair. "Isabella almost got raped because she doesn't know how to use her powers yet."

"I don't know what you should do sister," Athena said crossing and uncrossing her legs. "I have problems of my own to think about."

"Like what?"

"Angela is thinking of over a hundred ways to set Edward on fire."

"The Cullen boy?"

"Yes."

I sighed heavily before sitting next to her. "I don't know what we should do then. What do you think Zeus is going to say when he finds out?"

"He won't," Athena said smirking. "Isis is still roaming around, isn't she?"

"Yes."

"Well since she wants to leave so bad we have her do a favor for us and in return she will never have to deal with us again."

I bit my lip thinking over it. Isis could teach the girls how to control themselves and keep up the appearance of being normal. Isis would jump at any chance to get out of here. So there was no question of would she do it. I guess this is the only choice that there really is.

What's the worst that could happen?

* * *

**_A/N: Well that's it for now. _**

**_I have gotten a request for a story and I will be writing it. If anyone else has request feel free to ask away._**

**_Until next time.  
_**


	25. I'm a what!

**RPOV**

I glaring knives into Leah's eye-sockets as I held Bella to my chest carefully. "So what the hell happened," I growled.

Leah shook her head as if she was trying to clear all the thoughts in her head. "I don't know," she answered pinching the bridge of her nose so tightly that I thought it would break at any second.

"Before Leah continues I want to say that she did help me out and it wasn't her fault whatsoever," Bella said pulling away from me slightly. "So no trying to rip her head off or any heads off."

"I don't know if I can keep that promise," I huffed.

She touched my cheek lightly and sighed softly. "For me?"

"For you," I mumbled. I looked up to Leah. "Now tell me what happened."

Leah told me everything that happened and at the end I was ready to rip the dick off of every mutt in LaPush. No one does that to my Bella ever! I do mean ever. I was making my way to the door when I was stopped...more like touched by a pair of small warm hands. I turned around and seen Bella giving me pleading eyes. "Bella they deserve to have their dicks rips off and shoved so far up their ass that it'll replace their tongue."

"After Leah punched him it was like the spell that they were in was lifted and they didn't even know what had happened. Besides that you said you weren't going to rip any heads off."

I cursed under my breath and then went to sit on the couch. Should I tell her? If I told her then it might shine some light onto how this happened and maybe keep me from sneaking off while she was asleep and slaughter all of the male wolves.

"Bella, Iris and now Alice and I have reason to believe that you and Angela is demigoddesses."

"You have to be joking me. My mother is a human," Bella said crossing her arms.

"Your mother is a demigoddess as well. Her mother is Aphrodite. Angela's grandmother is Athena."

Leah sat in a nearby chair and folded her clasped her hands together. "If Bella's grandmother is Aphrodite does that mean that everything that I feel for this girl is a lie," Leah asked voice shaking.

Before I could answer the door opened with a pissed Angela on the other side with Edward standing behind her. No one said anything but just stood there.

**Aphrodite**

Isis looked over to me and sighed heavily. "What do you want from me," She asked crossing her arms.

"I want to send you back to earth to do a favor for me," I said softly.

"A favor? Like what? Have sex with everyone I see?"

"Teach my granddaughter and Athena's granddaughter how to control their powers."

"How am I supposed to do that when my grandmother is the goddess of rainbows and is a messenger. How can I teach the granddaughter of the goddess of wisdom, warfare, divine intelligence, and crafts to control her power? And how in the hell am I suppose to teach the granddaughter of you to not turn everyone into horny perverts? I can't; that's how."

I ran my fingers through my hair as I kept myself calm. "Athena and I are going to give you something of ours that will help control their powers while you show them how you been managing to keep yours in check for so long."

"What happens when I'm done helping them? Hm? Am I going to be force to return?"

"No," I said swallowing my saliva. "You are free to go."

"Your lying!"

I clenched my teeth together so that I don't say anything that would convince her to deny her help to me. "I would not be asking you this if this wasn't of importance. You have my word that once you are done helping our grandchildren you are free to do whatever you want to do with the rest of your life on earth. You will not hear from me ever again."

"I have your word?"

"Yes you have my word."

"I will do this task for you then. When do I leave?"

"In ten minutes. I will send you to the area they are at at the time."

"I have to get everything-"

"It's already taken care of. All you need now is this bracelet of Athena and this necklace," I said handing her the gold pieces of jewelry. "When you are near them the jewelry will know which one is which."

"I understand."

She turns to leave but I stop her. "Isis, this request of mine is very important. I am counting on you to help theses girls before something ill happens to them. That means you will have both Athena's and my eyes on you. If you fail this mission the punishment will be certain death. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good. Now go and say goodbye to everyone before we get on with this."

She nods before leaving completely.

I sigh heavily before standing up and gathering everything that I needed. "This is for the best."

* * *

**A/N: short chapter I know but i think it helps set the stage for the last couple of chapters. Leah is going to imprint and the rage of the Gods will be very interesting to say the least.**

**Anyways I also wanted to take this time to let you guys know that I'm writing up the last few chapters of trust me and I will start posting them a week from today. So I hope you guys are prepared to see...or read a lot of blood shed and deaths and weddings.**

**The next thing I have to say is once I start posting up new stories chapters are going to come weekly unlike theses because I have written most of them already.**

**Final thing that I have to say is that I'm going to try something that I think will be amazing. If you want to be part of it just go to my profile. It will explain what you have to do. **

**Until next time...  
**


	26. From your Grandmothers

**LPOV**

I didn't bother looking at the door I wanted my question answered. Was everything that I felt for this girl fake? I spent hours at night thinking about her before I went to sleep. She was one of the first things I brought up in conversation. If I wasn't what I was I would happily give my life to her. But now to find out that her fucking grandmother is the sex crazed, manipulating, mind playing, so called 'Goddess of Love' was to much. It means that everything I thought or wanted with Bella was a lie and I don't think I could handle it if that's the case.

"Was everything I have been feeling for Bella a Lie," I repeated the question.

"No, it wasn't," A soft voice said walking into the living room wearing a stolla. "Bella's powers have only started. What you feel for her is completely real."

I examined the girl and knew she wasn't just a normal human. She was graceful and had this glow about her that screamed not human. "And who are you," I huffed.

"I'm Isis. Aphrodite and Athena sent me to help teach Isabella and Angela how to control their powers."

I nodded my head and looked down at my hands. So I couldn't pass how I feel off on Bella's power. I swallowed my pride and sighed heavily. I'm in love with Isabella and I can't do anything about it. I slowly looked up and seen Bella give me a small smile as she stood up.

"Leah, I love you too but we both know that things happen for a reason and I'm with Rose to stay," she said softly.

"I know," I say softly. "I just wished that things would have happened a little differently is all."

"I know." She turned to Rose.

"Do you mean that?"

"That I'm with you to stay?"

"Yes."

Before she could answer Isis cut in. "Before you answer that I have to let both of know that because of who Bella is related to during this training she might cheat."

"I would never," Bella hissed through clenched teeth. "How dare you even say that! I love Rosalie and would never do something like that to her."

"Someone is really taking after their grandmother," Isis sighed softly.

"So my grandmother is Athena," Angela finally said not looking at anyone.

"Yes."

I finally looked up at Angela and I could feel everything around me change. I quickly look away not wanting to accept what just happened.

"Why are you guys here so early," Alice asked mostly Edward and Angela.

"She set up like five traps in her house that would have I killed me if I wasn't as fast as I am," Edward growled.

"You must really have pissed her off," Bella stated nonchalantly.

"Shut the fuck up! This has nothing to do with you," Edward growled.

In seconds both Rose and I were in front of him growling. "Watch who your talking to," I growled baring my teeth.

"Or you won't have to worry about Angela setting traps for you," Rose hissed.

I looked over to Angela and sighed heavily. I wasn't going to make the same mistake as Billy did. If she was going to be my mate I wasn't going to pine over someone that is meant to be with someone else. No. It may hurt to do this but I have to. This is for the better.

I turned to Angela and gave her a light smile. "Hey, I don't think we have ever met. I'm Leah," I introduced myself.

"I'm Angela but you probably know that already," she chuckled as she walked closer to me and away from Edward.

"Angela what are you doing," Edward huffed.

"More away from you," she stated calmly.

"So are we going to talk about this?"

"No."

"This isn't a-"

"She said no," I growled baring my teeth towards him. "Now if I was you I would go sit down and pull the stick out of my ass."

"What's going on here," Esme asked walking in with Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle behind her.

"Bella and Angela are demigoddesses and I'm here to help them control their powers. My name is Isis and I'm the granddaughter of Iris, the goddess of rainbows and Hera's messenger," Isis said nodding her head towards them.

"Bella and Angela are what," Carlisle asked stepping forward with amazement.

"Demigoddesses," Isis answered quickly.

"And you are one too?"

"Yes."

"There is some many questions I want to ask but I have no clue as to where I want to start." Carlisle places his hand over his forehead as he started at the three girls in complete awe. "I would have never guessed."

"There is time for questions later but right now I have to give the ladies something of importance." She turned to Angela and pulled out a gold bracelet with beautiful cravings throughout the bracelet. "This bracelet is Athena's creation and she has held this dear to her for hundreds of years. To be given this is an honor." She places it on Angela's wrist carefully. "This will help you keep your powers under control while we train. Keep it safe and I'm sure you'll learn a few things from it."

"Thank you. I'll keep this close to me no matter what," Angela said staring in complete awe at the bracelet.

Isis nods her head and then turns toward Bella. She holds out a gold necklace with a decent size ruby dangling from it. "Isabella look in the center of the ruby." Bella obeyed and looked inside of it.

"Is that," Bella started to ask but stopped herself from saying it completely.

"It's blood. The blood of Aphrodite. She placed her blood in this ruby as a sign of love to the only one she has ever loved but never had the guts to give it to her. The ruby will protect you from harm and help you keep you powers under control while we train." Isis places the necklace around Bella's neck and then steps back.

"So this is really happening," Bella asked softly.

"Yes."

"So from what I gathered," Emmett started with a grin. "Your grandmother is Iris."

"Yes."

"So do you shit rainbows?"

Leave it to Emmett to be able to lighten the tension in the room. A few people chuckled and others just shook their heads.

"I think this is a good time to ask some questions," Isis says as she looks over everyone.

Iris walked in tilting her head to the side as she joined Emmett. "I understand why you need to train Bella but why does Angela need to be trained," She asked leaning into her husband.

"Because if I don't train her every time she gets made at someone she is going to think of every way in the book to kill them and then try each way they thought of if one fails. Which won't happen often."

"What her traps working," Edward huffed.

"No, the first one not working."

"So when do we start training," Angela asked looking away for the first time.

"You will start right now with read these scrolls. Their in Greek but you'll be able to read them." She pulled out about seven thick scrolls from her messenger bag...that wasn't there before. Handing them to Angela she looked over to Bella with a smirk. "And we're going to start with you controlling your temper."

"I don't have a temper," Bella snapped.

"Right. Like I said we're going to have train you not to bite off anyone's head because you don't like what they said or you don't get what you want."

I looked at Angela and gave her a small smile. "Do you want help with that," I asked motioning to the scrolls.

"Unless you know Greek I don't think you are going to be much help," Angela sighed softly.

I took the scrolls with a grin. "I only took Greek since my Junior year in high school. I think I know enough of it to help you out some."

"Well then..."

"Leah," I said giving her my name.

"Well then Leah I think you will be able to help me. Can we go to your house."

"Huh?"

"My house is a mess and it's crowded in here."

"Of sure..."

* * *

**_A/N: That is it for this chapter. So what does everyone think?_**

**_Also I only have two spaces left. If you want to be the main character please go to my profile and answer a few questions. I need more then one person. _**

**_Anyways until next time.  
_**


	27. Six months later

**LPOV**

_(Six months later)_

"I don't know what this means," I grumbled as I looked at one of the latest scrolls that Isis had give to Angela.

Angela looked over my shoulder and chuckled softly. "That mean lethal poison," she said walking back to the couch.

This was how it been going for the last six months Angela would come to my house and we would sit and translate theses scrolls. In the beginning it was pretty easy. I knew most, if not all, of the words and Angela was struggling. Now that she been training her mind as much as she could she was translating things with ease. However I was now the one struggling with some of the words.

Now things between Angela and I have only been friend like things. She would tell me how she felt about everything that was going on and I would do the same. Part of me was glad that things were going slow. I didn't want to just force myself into a relationship with her to forget about Bella. If Angela was going to be my mate I was going to fall in love with her like I wanted her to fall in love with me. However another part of me wanted to just jump into a relationship with her to do exactly what I didn't want to do, forget about Bella. Angela was a sweetheart and she doesn't deserve to be a replacement. She deserved real love.

But to say it was easy to start giving her that would be an understatement of a lifetime. Every time I thought I was making progress I would hear Bella's laugh and everything came falling down. Part of me wanted to be stuck on her but a larger part of me knew that it was time to move on and grab my chance at happiness. Which if I had to beat the side of me that was rooting for Bella to the ground, I will. Even if she was making it hard by flirting with me and touching my hotspots.

Since her training involved not being able to have sex she's been trying to do everything in her power to get sex. Either from Rosalie or myself.

"We should take a break," Angela said lightly.

"I agree. This stuff is giving me a major headache," I groaned as I turned to face her.

She smiles and I can feel my heart flutter. Part of this reaction was because of the imprint the other part however was because she completely dazzled me with it. "Well why don't we find a snack in the kitchen and chat for a bit. I'm sure it's not going to hurt any."

I chuckle nodding my head. "I think I can whip together a quick snack for us," I said getting up.

"Aw...why don't you ever let me cook lunch," she pouted.

"Because if I did then that would make me an awful host."

"But it's like I live here with all of the time that I'm over here. So by default that means that I'm not a guest but instead I am, let's say, a roommate."

"Aren't you a smart one," I teased playfully.

"Let's hope so I don't want to be the only one with Athena's blood in them who is as smart as a rock. I think that would be very embarrassing to say the lease. Just imagine the conversation that all the other Gods would have with Athena. 'Hello Ares' she would say. 'Hey Athena. Have you seen the last stunt that your idiot bloodline did this time,' he would ask. Then she would have to turn the other way and act as if he didn't say anything to her at all."

I ruffled her hair quickly before leading the way to the kitchen. "Whatever you say squirt."

**RPOV**

"Rose," Bella moaned softly into my ear. I turned around to find Bella behind me with a grin on her face. Her light brown hair was in a tight ponytail and her hazel eyes shined with lust. "What were you doing?"

"I was waiting for you to finish your training," I answered smiling.

"Well I'm done so why don't you and I go up to your room for a little play time," she suggested biting her lip at the end of the suggestion.

I bite my own lip staring at her with hunger in my eyes. It has been four months since we lasted had sex and it was driving both of us crazy. But this was part of her training. She had to resist the urge to have sex because if she didn't then the need will make her have sex with whoever comes along. Which we knew wouldn't be the best thing for the other person.

"You still have two months before we can Sugar," I say softly.

"But baby," she whined pouting. "I'm sooo horny."

"So am I but think about it this way Love. The longer we resist the more intense it'll be when we finally are allowed to do it again." Sighing softly she walks to a near chair and sits down with a plop.

"Oh I forgot to say this earlier," she started looking at her feet. "I'm sorry I keep trying to flirt with Leah."

I clenched and unclenched my jaw. Since this no sex thing has been placed into effect Bella has been trying her hardest to have sex with anyone she could. After her attempts failed and whatever was going through her head past she would always feel terrible about it. She hated the thought of wanting to cheat on me just so she could get something that she could live without. "It's fine," I forced out.

"You don't have to lie to me Rose. I see the way you have to force yourself to stay where you are whenever you see me flirting with Leah. I can tell that you are trying your hardest not to rip her throat out."

"Because it'll upset you if I tried to kill her," I stated.

She looked away from me and released another sigh. "I don't know why I flirt with her because I'm perfectly happy with you. It's just..."

"When Angela is near you feel as if you should mark your territory," Isis said walking in with a small pouch on her waist. "Well not mark you territory but make sure she knows that she will always want you. Aphrodite had a thing about certain people. If she ever kissed them or lusted for them she would always want to know how it would feel to actually have sex with them while that person is with someone." She pulls out a long scroll out of the small pouch and hands it to Bella. "Usually it would end with the other person have a one night stand with her but I have a feeling that you'll be able to avoid having sex with her."

"Do you really think that," Bella asked sounding very hopeful.

"Yeah you just need strong will. But that doesn't prevent the making out or the groping. You'll most likely get to third base." I bite back and growl and looked the other way. "It'll be okay Rosalie." I rose an eyebrow and challenged her to continue. "You just have to understand not matter what happens Isabella's heart will always belong to you. And no matter what happens she will always love you. Only you. There's nothing that will change that."

"So who does Aphrodite love," I questioned. "Because the way you make it seem that your master or whatever the hell she is to you is going through the same thing as Bella."

"I seem to have said too much." She tilted her head back as she thought of what to say next. "I honestly can't tell you. I shouldn't even know."

I huffed but didn't say anything else.

"Well Isabella I want you to read this scroll. It'll give you a lot of information about all the powers that you have and some that you might gain over time."

"Angela has been the only one who actually been reading in Greek. I haven't touched any Greek in the last six months," Bella almost shouted.

"That's because your bloodline isn't really ones for reading...or anything that isn't sex. But like Angela you'll be able to pick it up rather easy because your brain prefers Greek over any other language."

"Right," Bella snorted as she looked at the rolled up scroll.

* * *

**_A/N: That's it for this chapter! I wanted to do a fast forward so you can see how everyone is holding up with whole Goddess thing. Anyways next chapter is going to be Iris talking to Isis. _**

**_Until next time!  
_**


	28. The way I feel

_**Iris POV**_

Sitting in the small cottage that the Cullens had built for me I let my mind wonder. After six months what have I really accomplished? Angela could read Greek as if it was her first language and Isabella was able to control herself...for the most part. I haven't had many accidents making rainbows and life was actually decent. But I felt like I didn't accomplished anything really.

I felt that I haven't done anything. Ugh...why did I feel like this?

_"You feel like this because you thought that you were going to find your mate by now," a soft spoken voice said._

"Who there," I asked looking around. I already knew it was a goddess talking to me I just don't know who it was.

A bright rainbow flowed into the room and seconds later there was a tall woman in front of me with long flowing hair in front of me. "My granddaughter," she said smiling.

"Isis," I asked in complete shock.

"It is I and I heard your doubt in your mind."

"SO you hear my doubt and you come here to give me a pep talk? How many times did I have doubts and you choose now to come and talk to me about it? All due respect I don't need your help."

"Child I know what is bothering you."

"So you say. Finding my mate has nothing to do with how I am feeling right now."

Isis tilted her head to the side but let out a small chuckle. "But it is. You don't feel complete because you don't have your mate."

"If you say so. Shouldn't you be talking to the woman that is fucking everything that walks," I asked standing up and walking to my kitchen. "I mean last time I checked she was your mate."

"That is none of your concern."

"She loves you so much that she made a deal with me that could have gotten her in a lot of trouble with Zeus because I have your blood in me."

"She doesn't love me!"

I snorted looking at her. "Yeah go tell that to the Goddess of love."

"I came here to let you know that all you have to do is wait just a little longer for your mate. But I didn't come here for this."

"You love her too." I grab a juice box and sat on a nearby chair. "Why don't you go off and tell her that you love her instead of trying to give me advice about finding my mate. After you do that maybe I'll actually listen to you."

She let out a long sigh as she examined me carefully. "The only reason your speaking like this to me is because your upset that I never came to comfort you and for that I'm greatly sorry for. But once you agreed to Aphrodite's deal I could not step in. I'm not allowed to interfere in other Gods or Goddess affairs. But I am here now."

"Yes your here now but it's too late for you to be here. I don't need you telling me anything. Just go."

She pauses for a few seconds frowning at my words. "I will leave for now but I will come back." Soon the room filled with a flash and then she was gone.

Taking a long sip out of my juice box I walk into my living room and plop down on the couch. I want a mate but was that what was really bothering me? I could have anyone I wanted but I didn't want a fuck buddy. I wanted someone that I could hold and that could hold me. I wanted to be able to look in their eyes and know that I was safe by just doing that. I wanted what Rosalie and Isabella have. What Leah and Angela will have one day.

I just want someone that will be by my side no matter what. Someone who will take everything that I got and just look at me and say 'is that all'. Maybe Isis was right. I want my mate now but there was no point in rushing to find one...the might not even be alive yet.

In the back of my mind I knew that wasn't the only thing that was bothering me but I couldn't really put my finger on what else was bother me. But for now I was going to continue to sip away on this amazing juice box.

The world has really changed...

_**RPOV**_

Bella sighed heavily as she banged her head on the dinning room table. "Why does this have to be so hard," Bella groaned. "Why can't it be Spanish or something.

"I can always help you," I offered standing in the doorway.

"But if you help me I won't be able to pay attention because your soooooo sexy."

"How about I make a deal with you," I asked watching her carefully.

"Sure."

"If you behave and get done with scroll without whining and without trying to have sex with me while I'm helping you we can have a full make-out session."

Bella's head snapped over towards me. "Do I get to touch?"

I walked over to her and pressed my breast into her back. I leaned forward so that my lips were close to her ear. "You can touch as much as you like," I whispered softly. Soon my nose was hit with the Bella's sweet arousal. I took the chance and licked the shell of Bella's ear causing her to shiver.

"Rose," Bella whimpered.

"So what do you say?"

"Deal," Bella answered quickly.

_Twenty Minutes Later...minus shirts and bras..._

"Rose I want you so bad," Bella moaned into my neck. "Ugh this is the stupidest training ever!"

"It's for the better," I sighed into her hair. "And look on the bright side you finished pretty quickly. I think when your aroused it's easier for you to translate."

"But I'm still aroused," Bella whined.

"So am I but we have to be strong," I chuckled. "So none of the powers you are going to develop will do you any good in battle."

Which was true she was only supposed to spread love throughout the world and in return she was supposed to be able to have sex with anyone that she wanted. "But the world isn't like it was back then," I say softly. "There's always going to be something out there that is going to want you dead. So how about I train you."

"UGH! I'm tired of all the training," Bella whined.

"But my training comes with reward," I said smirking. Her face seemed to light up at this information like I knew it would. "You do a good job I promise that we can do more making out."

"With touching?"

"I'll have to think about that," I teased her. "Only if you do a good job."

* * *

_**A/N: Short chapter but it's leading to a lot of fun for the next few chapters. I hope you guys liked it.**_

_**Also I still have one space open but if it's not filled by Friday it's going to be taken by a new and improve twilight character. Granted that their not new just three times better then they were made to be...**_

_**Until next time! BYES...  
**_


	29. Training isn't important

**Rose POV**

"When do you want to start the training," Iris asked playing with a Twizzler.

"Well I was thinking we should start this weekend," I answered tapping my finger softly. It wasn't the fact that I didn't like her, because I did, but it was the fact that she didn't seem interested in helping train the girls. That's what pissed me off about her. A few days ago she was all for training the girls but as of late it seemed as if she could give two fuck less about it.

"And do you think I should train them in," she asked looking away from the twizzler. "I'm not skilled in archery or swordplay and I'm sure that would lead to accidents if I even try to teach them either or."

"My family and I have lived a very long time and have done just about everything there is to do just to pass the time. I'm sure that we can handle the fighting training. Hell maybe you should join as well."

"What's the point." She placed the twizzler down and sighed heavily. "There is no real danger in today's world. I mean aside from Hades but he hasn't made a move against anyone in decades. Even his children are well behaved. So what is the point in the teaching them to fight?"

"Anything could happen," I grounded out through clenched teeth. "They need to be prepared for anything."

"Give Angela a bow and I can promise you that within thirty seconds she will be able to use that sword in ways that no one have ever dreamed of using! That girl doesn't really need training. So-"

"WHAT ABOUT BELLA," I shouted cutting her off quickly. "What about Bella? She is supposed to bring people together through love but what if someone goes after her? She's just supposed to get kidnapped or worst?"

"All she has to do is look them in the eye and tell them to leave her alone. So I ask again what's the point in this senseless fight training?"

"It because some people won't be effected by their powers. Because some people are to fucking stubborn to leave theses girls alone. It's because I'm not always going to be able to protect her!"

She looked at me with a cold stare that would have made a human flinch back but for me it was only pissing me off even more. She grabbed a pen out of her pocket and placed it on the kitchen table. "If there's something after them that isn't affected by their powers fighting it will only get them hurt because if it's not affected by their powers its not going to be affected by their attacks either."

"That shouldn't mean that they shouldn't still have the skill to do so."

"No it means that we better hope that no titan or someone with titan blood in take an interest in them."

Resisting the urge to roll my eyes I crossed my arms over my chest. Why did she never include herself with Angela and Bella when they came into topic. Did she think that she was better then them? "What about you?" She frowned deeply as she thought the question over. "Aren't you part goddess too? Doesn't that mean that you should train as well?"

"I'm over a hundred years old and I have spent damn near all of those years playing servant to Isabella's grandmother because I have the love of her life blood in me. I have spent all those years doing as I was told and being promised a great life once I'm freed. One with a mate that will love me with all of their heart and never having to be forced to do things that I didn't want to do." She bite into the twizzler chewing it as if she was pissed at the twizzler. "But instead I have no mate still and I'm being forced to train these girls because their blood is too lazy to do it themselves. I don't really mind training them but what I do mind is being promised a mate and still not getting one." Finishing the twizzler off she looked at the pen that she placed on the table. "If you train them to fight it might be in vain."

"But there is a chance that it will save them something dangerous."

"Once again the chance of that being the case is low but I will not stop you if that is that you really wish to do with the girls. I will even join to make sure that my training is still helping them."

"Good because I like to prove you wrong."

"You won't," she chuckled darkly. "Because if or when a titan is after them they are going to need more then just a bow and sword. I don't know if you heard or not but the titans hate our guts and they will do anything to get a hand on us."

"But there hasn't been a war with the titans in how long?"

She smirked before shrugging her shoulder lightly. "I'm not sure how long it been I've been busy scrubbing floors and changing bedding. But you know what they say about history having a nasty tendency of repeating itself." She took one more look at the pen before heading towards the back door. "I will be here at five in the morning Saturday and then we can figure out what type of training we want to do."

"Alright sounds good."

She nodded her head before walking out and closing the door behind her. Sighing heavily I looked at the pen that she pay a decent amount of attention to before leaving. Was it true that titans were still around and they still wanted to kill all of the Gods and Goddesses? I had to call Angela and see what she knew about them because I refuse to be left in the dark about this.

* * *

_**A/N: Yes I have finally updated this story and I plan on doing so as often as possible. Sorry that the chapter was short but I can promise that I will make longer chapters in the future. Poll still up. If you haven't voted you still have a week before it's closed.**_

_**Hope you guys enjoyed.  
**_


End file.
